Radio 1039
by Apple Syder
Summary: AU. She hated those rich, arrogant type like Sasuke Uchiha. She swore that the only reason she was hanging out with him was so they could get Naruto and Hinata together. There was no other reason! None! Zip! Nadda! So why was her heart beating so fast?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a cutsie idea I had for an AU. It started as a OneShot but it ended up being REALLY freakishly long so I broke it up into chapters. Please review, people! I'll love you forever!

* * *

Radio 103.9

* * *

Can I jam to your tune?

* * *

Sakura Haruno sighed and rolled over, not waking from her sleep. Her curtains were pulled closed, but still the early morning sunlight shone through. The simple desk and matching dresser were the only furniture in the room, other than the bed that was covered in a dark green blanket. The alarm clock/radio on the desk read 6:59 AM….

…7:00 AM.

"Goooooood morning, Pittsburgh!" The alarm clock blared loudly.

"Pittsburgh?" A second voice said. "You idiot, this is Japan."

"Yeah, whatever…anyway, we're your DJ hosts: Naruto Uzumaki here!"

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"And we're here for you're morning jams on 103.9, the Ninja!"

Sakura yawned and sat up. She glared at the time, cursing her early morning routine, before throwing back the covers and hopping out of bed.

The radio-alarm clock was now playing a song, one she knew pretty well, and she hummed along as she got dressed. She pulled on a simple red T-shirt and cut off shorts, putting a simple black-Velcro watch on her wrist. She finished up, standing in the connected bathroom, brushing her teeth, the door flung open so she could still hear the radio.

"So, what's up, Pittsburgh?" Naruto said again once a few songs had passed.

"It's not Pittsburgh, and they can't answer you." Sasuke commented. Sakura could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "Do you even know where Pittsburgh is?"

"Umm, Russia?"

Sakura had to pull her toothbrush out of her mouth to keep from choking on it as she laughed. She switched the alarm clock off and hurried downstairs, not wanting to miss anything. She didn't half to worry. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, their voices wafted towards her from the kitchen.

Sakura grinned at her roommate, Hinata Hyuuga, who was standing at the stove, making breakfast. She smiled back, rolling her white eyes as the two boys bantered back and forth from the kitchen stereo.

"Whatever, this is a stupid conversation. Let's hurry up with the next song, _Pittsburgh_." Sasuke stressed the word sarcastically.

"Ha! So you admit we're in Pittsburgh?" Naruto sounded triumphant.

"We are not in Pittsburgh." Sasuke's voice was cut off as the song started to play. Hinata turned the music down as she sat next to Sakura.

"Good morning." She said softly. She smoothed her lilac blouse, and smiled.

"Morning!" Sakura said cheerfully as she dug into her food. "Mmm, delicious as always."

Hinata giggled. "Thank you."

Sakura watched her friend as she flipped a long lock of purple-ish hair over her shoulder. The young girl was b-e-a-utiful! She had only known Hinata since the beginning of the school semester, but they were fast friends. At first, she had found the Hyuuga's white eyes unnerving; Hinata explained that the eyes were a family trait. Hundreds of doctors had tested them to see if there was something wrong, but all the Hyuuga's could see perfectly well, even without a cornea or a pupil.

Sakura found it very strange. Well, she ought to; she _was_ studying to become a doctor after all. At first she had sometimes played tricks on her roommate, moving things, or putting letters backwards, just to see if her eyes would catch it. Of course, Hinata caught every single thing, and Sakura eventually got bored of her tests.

"How can they have so much energy in the morning?" Sakura asked, glaring at the stereo as Naruto and Sasuke's voices echoed through the kitchen.

Hinata giggled again. "How can you not?"

It was true; Sakura was most definitely NOT a morning person. She cursed her college for making all of her classes so early. Hinata, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was up around 5:00 or 6:00, making breakfast and preparing herself for he day.

"Hinata, what would I do without you?" Sakura asked as she marveled at the homemade jam Hinata had somehow found the time to make. Before Hinata had been Sakura's roommate, Sakura had pretty much been late to school every morning, and she had lived on just ramen and instant rice. The Hyuuga had perfected her measly college life.

"What would _I_ do without _you_?" Hinata countered as she cut her pancakes into perfect little pieces. Hinata was as grateful for Sakura, as Sakura was for her. Hinata tended to stress about some things, like schoolwork or her social life. Sakura was more laid back, and helped Hinata to relax. Hinata was pretty sure she would have gone crazy by now if she hadn't met her.

Sakura stood and put her dishes in the sink.

"Are you going to work today?" She asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, but my shift doesn't start until ten."

Hinata worked in a used bookstore downtown. It was quiet, and simple, and Hinata loved it. Not that Hinata really _needed_ to work. The Hyuuga family owned their own company, the entire University, and half the extra curricular activity centers it offered. Hinata was the oldest daughter of the direct line, so the University and every penny would eventually be left to her.

Sakura had more than enough reasons to be envious. She had to _work_ for a living. But, even so, she would give up her entire CD collection just stay friends with Hinata. And her CD collection was nothing short of gargantuan.

Sakura grabbed her school bag and keys and skipped out the front door. She picked up the newspaper and carried it with her toward the garage. She opened the garage door and stepped inside.

The house they lived in was small, only a two bedroom, and compared to the thirty-four-bedroom mansion Hinata used to live in, it seemed like nothing more than a shack. But it was close to the University and Sakura and Hinata were happy. The garage was only big enough to fit one car, but it was barely big enough to squeeze in Hinata's Harley as well.

Yes, Hinata Hyuuga rides a Harley. A shiny, _black_ Harley; with purple flames creeping up the sides.

Sakura grinned good morning to the bike as she slipped into her own beat up, paint-chipped silver car with bad leather seats.

Sakura still found the motorbike extremely ironic. When she had first interviewed Hinata to see if she wanted to become her roommate, she had laughed at the girl's timid nature. She had been ecstatic, and looked forward to acting as an older sister to the shy girl. Those dreams flew out the window fast. She had been knocked off her feet when Hinata drove up on a roaring bike. (Literally, she fell over into the flower box.)

The only thing she asked was that Hinata wear a helmet. She had seen enough of the effects of reckless motorcycle drivers.

Sakura turned on her radio as she pulled out and zoomed down the street. Naruto's voices blazed in her ear.

"Who says camels can't balance on beach balls? Have you ever tried it? Huh?!"

Sasuke's bored voice quietly contradicted him. "Naruto, camels _can't_. Cartoons aren't exactly biologically correct."

"Sure they are!"

"No, they're not. What cartoon did you see it on anyway?"

"…Mickey Mouse."

Sakura burst out laughing as Sasuke groaned.

Sakura grabbed the newspaper from beside her and glanced at the front page. Other than the headline story, there was an article next to it, with a picture of two men. They were young, and devilishly handsome. The blonde boy grinned up from the picture, and his black-haired friend eyed the camera. They seemed to be at a party, or club of some kind, and all the people in the background were reaching toward them with their mouths wide open in screams.

The caption underneath read: **(Above) Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki make an appearance at a night party in the Suites. They caused quite a reaction. Read more, pg 12.**

"Hmm," Sakura shrugged her shoulders and tossed the paper in the backseat.

Disk Jockeys and best friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were the heartthrobs of the city. They had been since they both turned fifteen. That's when they had started coming to business parties, and going to store openings, and people started noticing. Now, at the age twenty-one they were the main attraction at most social events.

The radio station 103.9, the Ninja, was the most listened to station in the county. It was a radio station owned by the University, a student-produced station that had been educational. Well, it _had_ been. That is, until they asked Naruto and Sasuke to DJ it. The reaction was ridiculously huge. Perhaps it was their good looks, perhaps it was the hysterical relationship between the two—it had to be something like that, because no one sure as heck listened to the station because of the music!

That had been almost three years ago, and still today the young men continued to rake in the dough and the fame.

Sakura snorted. _Not to mention the women, _she thought.

Sakura could careless about their magnetic charisma or their flaming good looks. She didn't fawn over them like other girls did. She liked the radio station because it was funny, and it gave her a break from her hard-nosed daily life.

Sakura watched the passing world with a smile. It wasn't a bad way to start the day. She and Hinata had started listening to it in the mornings after they had gotten two radio-clocks from Sakura's parents for Christmas. Sakura found that the light attitude the men had and the good music they played woke her up in the morning. It always started her in a good mood.

Sakura drummed on the steering wheel and sang off-tune and very badly to a song that was playing. She rolled down her window for good measure and laughed as people stared when she drove by. A couple of people recognized her, and, being used to this, rolled their eyes and waved as she passed.

"Why is our station called 'the Ninja'?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's _our_ station, and I got to name it." Naruto sounded proud of himself.

"But why the Ninja? I mean, knowing you, you would have named it 'Believe it! We're on the radio!' or 'Ramen's rockin' tunes' or something."

"It's a college radio, Sasuke." Naruto scoffed. "Duh. And our University is Konohagakure University. You know, 'Village in the Leaves'? And you know what hides in the leaves?" Sasuke was silent. "Ninjas!" There was a clatter and Sakura assumed Naruto had jumped from his chair in his excitement.

"All right, quick, go to break…" Sasuke sighed resignedly and Naruto's laughter was cut off.

Sakura turned off the car and the music and slid out, headed towards the massive grounds of Konohagakure University. Hinata wasn't super rich for nothing.

It was the best school for miles, and also the hardest and most expensive to get into. They only offered scholarships for three people in the county, and the tests and exams you had to go through to get those scholarships were grueling and exhausting. And by some miracle bestowed by the gods of education, or maybe the gods of laughter and pain, Sakura had won one of those scholarships and was now in her third year.

She flipped her short pink hair over her shoulder. It wasn't her fault she was a genius.

Ok, maybe not a genius. She had spent many nights studying into the wee hours of the morning for those tests. Sometimes she could swear she still had the same dark bags under her eyes.

Sakura went through her classes, diligently taking notes on this or that, piling more and more masses of homework into her bag before it was finally over and she went to lunch.

She had applied for all of the classes in the morning. Why? Because she was crazy. It was basically like signing her death warrant.

She hadn't really had a choice. Her job at the clinic started at 1:00 PM and she had to be there—you couldn't exactly be gone when people were in pain every minute.

It also gave her the chance to hang out with her girlfriends before work. They always met at the same place; a cluster of benches under a few maple trees in one corner of the University courtyard.

Sakura was greeted by a series of screams and waves as she neared the group. Her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, all but mauled her as she reached them.

"Look at this!" Ino thrust a newspaper under Sakura's nose. It was the same one Sakura had gotten this morning. Ino pointed a manicured nail at the picture of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes, I saw it," Sakura said, backing away so she could focus on it.

"Why didn't I know about this? How could _he_ not tell me? Me, his own girlfriend!?" Ino ranted, grabbing Sakura's shoulders.

"Um…" Sakura was saved from having to answer.

"Chill, Ino," TenTen soothed, putting a hand on Ino's shoulder and pulling her back onto the bench. "I'm sure Sakura doesn't know anymore than you do."

Sakura grinned up at TenTen. The older woman's easygoing attitude and cool demeanor was much appreciated. She kept their group in check.

Ino 'humphed!' and flopped back down, crossing her arms and legs, her black mini skirt and boots flashing shades of blue in the sun.

Ino's father was the company owner of FlowerPower Inc. (Lame name? Sakura agrees.) It was the producing company that ran the radio station. As a result Ino spent a lot of time with the Ninja duo. She was also Sasuke's self-proclaimed girlfriend. Yet, Sasuke barely knew she existed.

"Sasuke Uchiha has a classic case of what I call boys-in-love-a-phobia!" Ino always said whenever this was brought up. "The effects of which are denial and a cold outlook on all females. But, don't worry, there's a cure!" After saying this she would flip her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "It's called 'Ino'!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory. Sakura had been friends with Ino since elementary school. How had Sakura, a middle-class nobody, end up best friends with Ino, a millionaire's daughter, who knows? Sakura vaguely remembered it had something to do with red ribbons and flowers.

Ino had a tendency of falling in love with people that she would never end up with. Like that one American actor, Johnny Depp.

"He's so dreamy!" Ino would say. "I just _know_ that he'll wait for me!"

Or the time Ino was convinced that the Russian Prime Minister's son was her soul mate.

"Well, he and I _are_ both royalty, after all." Ino would shrug.

TenTen Temura—whom Sakura and Ino had befriended when she was a senior and they were freshmen in high school—and Sakura were both relieved and slightly glad when Ino had announced that she was officially going to win the heart of the Uchiha.

Sakura had known for a long time that Ino had crushed on Sasuke. Sakura had never met him, but she had heard enough about his 'dreamy eyes' and his 'chiseled body' that she was quite sure she never really wanted to. But, for Ino's sake, TenTen and Sakura both agreed that Sasuke was a good match. Or, would be, if he actually agreed to go out with Ino.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata usually stopped by the University on her lunch break to hang out with them.

"She's over there," TenTen pointed across the grassy field full of studious students.

Sakura spotted the Hyuuga walking toward a group of boys. She was coming from the direction of the parking lot, with her riding jacket still on and her helmet under her arm.

"Oh, please tell me the boys aren't coming over," Ino groaned and put her head in her hands.

The self named Trixum Three (another lame name) were probably the most annoying boys they had ever met. Like the name states, there were only three of them, with Choji and Rock Li, and Kiba as their leader.

They were respectable enough—Choji's family owned a chain of restaurants, Rock Li's grandfather had been a very famous martial artist, and Kiba Inuzuka was the heir to a series of animal hospitals and schools —but they were just _annoying. _They were loud, they ate WAY too much, and they were _dirty_. They always hung out in week-old-dirty-clothes, Kiba's dog was always licking their faces and shedding fur everywhere, they left garbage in the classrooms, they always laughed at stupid things, did ridiculous stunts to impress girls, but for some forsaken reason people still LOVED them.

Why? Who knows?

Sakura assumed that if she were to compare this school to a normal middleclass school, the Trixum Three were the equivalent of the class clowns/skater boys whom everyone looked at as though they were their annoying but cute little brothers. They weren't bad looking; sure they were kinda awkward, but they were still above average. They were also smart, friendly, and nice. People liked them.

Unfortunately.

It was unfortunate because their fortune and looks, not to mention their grades and personality, allowed them to hang out with some of the most prestigious people in school: Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. And by hanging out with them, they hung out with Sakura. They were constantly pestering the girls. Sometimes it was fun, like when they all went to parties together, or to a carnival or something, but other times they needed their space. _Really_ needed their space.

Sakura, Ino, and TenTen watched, holding their breath, as Hinata bent down to scratch Kiba's Akamaru. She chatted with them for a minute, smiling and giggling. Then she said something that caught the Trixum's attention. The boys looked with wide eyes where Hinata was pointing, toward the parking lot. Rock Li and Choji howled with laughter and started toward it in a sprint. Kiba blushed and shook his head. Hinata patted his shoulder and gently pushed him after his friends. The boy blushed more but started away, his dog yipping at his heels.

They let their breath out as Hinata sat next to them, the boys completely gone from sight.

"What'd you say to them?" Sakura asked her curiously.

Hinata grinned at her own genius. "I told them that a bus had broken down near the parking lot." They stared at her blankly. "A bus full of bikini models."

They laughed.

"And they actually fell for that?" Ino asked incredulously.

"I guess it never occurred to them that sweet little Hinata would lie to them." TenTen grinned. Hinata shrugged innocently.

So that was the reason for Kiba's blush. Despite the fact that girls fawned over the Trixum Three's leader, he only had eyes for one girl: Hinata Hyuuga.

Actually, they were engaged.

Yes, engaged.

The engagement went way back, to when Hinata's great grandmother was still young. Er, semi young. She was sixty at the time. She had owned a cute little Scottie dog, one that had been with her for years. When the dog became ill, the elder-Hyuuga became very depressed and took the dog to dozens of different doctors to find the problem. None of them could find anything to blame for the dog's illness.

In desperation the elder-Hyuuga finally took the dog to a small pet clinic. A young man who had just graduated college had bought the building in hopes of it becoming a well off pet hospital. He checked the dog, and without even an x-ray or anything, found the problem. It was a small bone caught in the dogs air canal.

The elder-Hyuuga promptly sued the previous doctors she had used. And, with the help of the elder-Hyuuga, the young man bought their companies, and made them his own.

The old woman promised him—on the day he cured her dog—that his family line and her family line would join. But for generations both families had only sons, until, finally, Hinata was born. The families were joyously happy.

It's a very touching story, isn't it?

Nope, you're wrong.

Sure, Hinata doted on the animal-loving boy, but she most definitely did not love him. She never had, and she had said to her friends a million times that she never would.

Poor Kiba was madly in love with her. He did everything he could to make her happy. He had protected her from the harsh world since grade school. He was on his best behavior when she was around, and any friend of Hinata's was a friend of his.

Sakura sighed as she remembered him blushing at the mere mention of other girls.

_Unrequited love, _Sakura tsked and shook her head sympathetically. She focused on the conversation happening in front of her.

Ino was ranting about Sasuke again, filling Hinata in on everything she had missed.

"Ino, it's not that big of a deal," TenTen sighed. "Why don't you just ask him about it?"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "He probably has a good reason."

"Oh, sure, easy for you guys to say," Ino snapped. "You are all perfectly happy with the men of your dreams." She glanced at Hinata. "With exceptions, of course."

Hinata smiled and shook her head.

TenTen and Sakura grinned at each other.

TenTen _had_ found the man of her dreams. Sakura glanced at the silver ring and embedded diamond on TenTen's left hand. She had been engaged for almost two months now, to Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Unlike Hinata, Neji was not of the direct bloodline, making it easier for him to choose whomever he wanted to marry.

TenTen and he had met at business party. Well, it wasn't really a 'party', more like a hunting party. TenTen's family company imported and exported several different types of guns and rare furs. Neji had been invited to a celebration party—the company had just sued another company in Korea for stealing their gun model and had won another couple million.

For the party, they had hunted a very rare red fox. It must have been _someone's_ ideal for a first date…

Maybe it was TenTen's expert shot (she had been the only one to actually track down and capture a red fox that night) or maybe it was her tall, exotic looks. Either way, for some reason or another, Neji couldn't get enough of her.

"I'm talking to you, too, you know," Ino snapped when she saw Sakura looking at TenTen's ring.

Sakura grinned impishly. "Speaking of my man, I'm gonna go find him."

"What?!" Ino cried incredulously. "We haven't even eaten yet!"

TenTen and Hinata laughed.

"Sakura doesn't need food," Hinata said.

"Yeah," TenTen grinned as they watched Sakura slip back into the University's biology building. "She's got her man-meat to fill her up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura peeked around the door into the classroom. There were pictures of bugs and insects, their insides and outsides, their eggs, pupas, etc. There was a long desk in the back, one end propped up slightly by for easier view. It was deep, almost six inches, and hollow, with a glass top. Through the glass was hundreds of different types of insects, pinned and labeled.

The room was mostly empty, except for a man sitting at the insect case-desk in the back. He was perched on a stool, leaning over a large magnifying glass, inspecting some sort of insect as he pinned it into the case.

Sakura tiptoed over to him, being as quiet as she could. Just as she was about to pounce from behind he spoke, startling her.

"Hello, Sakura," He said without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sakura leaned against the desk, looking down into the rows of bugs.

"I saw your reflection in the magnifying glass," He finally looked up and smiled at her. Sakura puckered her lips in a pout. His grin broadened.

Shino Aburame was odd. He didn't have many friends—people gave him as much space as they could. It wasn't that he was scary, or cold towards people. He just…preferred not to be bothered. He hardly ever spoke unless spoken to, and his smiles were as rare as a red moon.

He was the Teacher's Assistant for the entomologist (the study of bugs) professor. He liked bugs. He _really_ liked bugs. He could name a hundred different species off the top of his head, not to mention their individual habitats and diets. Some people joked around, saying he was a bug himself, and the beady sunglasses and high-collared lab coat he always wore didn't help the rumors.

So what if he was weird? Sakura didn't deny it. Maybe that's what had attracted her to him in the first place. She didn't like those cookie-cutter-boys. She liked the quirky guys, the ones with a little flare. When she had first met Shino (it was in the middle of an entomologist lecture Shino had been giving, and the medic students had been forced to attend for some bizarre reason) she had cocked her head at him. He was interesting. He was smart. And he could careless what anybody else thought.

So, Sakura asked him out.

Well, it wasn't _that_ easy.

First she had to get him to actually acknowledge her existence. Then she had to get him to talk to her. And then she actually had to make him like her enough back to say yes. (Believe me, it's all easier said than done.)

It had taken nearly three weeks to have an actual conversation with him, four more weeks to get him to smile with her, and a month after that to get him away from his work long enough to see a movie with her.

It's not that Shino was a cold person. He wasn't bad looking either. Very cute, in fact. But he was very independent. He didn't need friends to boost his confidence, or lift him up with praise. So he never really searched for friends, and they never really searched for him. Which was probably why he was so surprised when Sakura started talking to him.

At first he hadn't really noticed; she was just some girl at his school. But then, when she started hanging around him more and more, he got suspicious. What did this girl want? In the end, due to her giggles and smiles, he didn't mind it so much and he couldn't help but say yes when she asked him out.

"What are ya doin'?" Sakura asked, looking at the small beetle in his hand.

His eyes lit up. "It's a rare beetle from the Bahamas, called the Gringa, from the _Insectiana_ family. It can carry nearly a hundred times its own weight, and eat nearly two hundred times as much. Its venom and internal acids can be used for an antidote to a specific spider bite, such as—" He suddenly stopped when Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. I mean I'm just doing inventory."

Sakura laughed. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. "Hey, no worries. What you like, I like."

He smiled. He turned off the table lamp, pushing the magnifying glass to the side and closing the case over the bugs. He put his sunglasses on the top of his head and rubbed his eyes. "Oi." He looked up at her with a sigh.

Sakura clucked her tongue. It was a shame Shino didn't take his glasses off more often. His eyes were the deepest chocolate brown she had ever seen, and they lit up almost any room. Maybe if he did, the rumors around him would die down.

On second thought, she didn't really want him to. She couldn't risk other girls falling in love with him and trying to steal him away.

Sakura pushed away from the desk and wandered over to a bunch of microscopes on another counter.

"So, what's up?" She asked, inspecting a spinning glass piece. She poked it, and it swiveled. Shino didn't say anything. She turned around and looked at him curiously. He was leaning back, looking at her. His gaze was soft, but he stared unblinking. "What?"

He stood up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips. "So, beautiful, what are you doing later?"

"Me?" Sakura asked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hmm, nothing _too_ important."

"Wanna go to my place?" He leaned toward her.

Sakura grinned, her tongue between her teeth. "No, sirrie, you're not getting anything from me."

He crinkled his nose in mock disappointment. "Aw, you and your darn values."

She giggled as he closed in, his lips lightly pressing against hers. She liked his kisses. They were always so gentle and loving. She so easily gave in.

There was a squeak, and they pulled apart, glancing toward the door. A student stood there, staring at them with a red face.

"Er, s-sorry Mr. Aburame." She quickly said, backing out the door. She ushered another student ahead of her that was trying to come in. "Not now! He's busy!" They heard her hiss to the other student.

Shino chuckled and pulled back, taking his sunglasses from the top of his head and balancing them on his nose. Sakura straightened her shirt and stepped toward the door.

"I'll call you later," Shino said, as he opened the door for her.

"Ok," Sakura smiled up at him, and then snickered as the girl with a still-red face walked back toward the classroom. Sakura winked and licked her lips dramatically.

The girl flushed even more and Sakura laughed all the way down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You have to go!" Ino wailed desperately.

Sakura sighed. "Ino, this really isn't the time or place."

They were standing in the second room of the small two-room clinic Sakura worked at. Sakura was in her pastel-green scrubs and white tennis shoes. There was an old woman sitting on the paper-covered doctors bed, and Sakura was gently massaging her arthritis-ridden hand. She watched as Ino spoke with Sakura from the doorway, holding some kind of envelope in her hand.

"Sakura, come on, it'll be fun! Sasuke and Naruto will be there!" Ino pleaded.

It had been hours since lunch, but suddenly Ino was appearing in the clinic and demanding that Sakura come to a party with her. Why was she bringing this up now?

"Ino, I'm not even supposed to go to those kinds of things." Sakura said. The 'party' Ino was talking about was actually a charity ball. There would be rich and famous people from all over the world there, and a middleclass student like Sakura was most definitely _not_ on the honored guest list.

"Sure you are! Look, it even says so here!" Ino showed Sakura the envelope. It was very fancy invitation, with gold bordering and laminated lettering. Sakura took it and read it. It said, _**Sakura Haruno, guest of the Yamanaka family.**_

Sakura sighed. This wasn't the first time Ino had somehow weaseled Sakura into her fancy parties.

"I have a boyfriend, now, Ino," Sakura put the ticket down next to her. She turned back to the old woman in front of her. "Sorry about this, ma'am."

The woman shook her head, amused. "No problem, dear."

"Sakura!" Ino whined when Sakura turned her back. "Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't go to parties! And it's not like you have to dance with anyone there, or anything! You can hang out with me! And TenTen and Hinata!"

Sakura turned. "TenTen and Hinata? They're going?"

Ino nodded vigorously, stepping forward now that she had caught Sakura's attention. "Yeah, yeah!"

Sakura pondered this. TenTen and Hinata, of course, were always invited to these things. They were heiresses, after all. But that didn't mean that they ever actually went to them. But, if they were going, then it couldn't be _that _bad, right?

Sakura hesitated.

"Oh, come on, dear!" The old woman said with surprising luster and patted Sakura's arm. "You could use the chance to remind your man you're not tied down yet, eh? He shouldn't let his guard down, he could loose a spit-fire girl like you." The old woman winked. Sakura flushed slightly.

"Uh, right," She sighed. She glanced at Ino's anxious face. "Fine. I'll go."

"YES!" Ino jumped straight in the air, pumping her fist. "Wahoo! Ok, so then…" She reached out of the room, pulling something hanging from the coat rack outside. She rushed back in, a clothes bag in her hand. She put it over a chair and unzipped it.

The old woman gave a low whistle. "That'll do it." What was with this old lady?

"What?!" Sakura said at the sight of it. "Oh, Ino, please tell me you didn't buy that…" Ino was always buying weird clothes for Sakura. After wearing them once for Ino, Sakura usually sold them on e-bay to make some extra cash. Ino's styles were just so outrageous that Sakura usually felt like she was in a Halloween costume when she wore them.

Ino looked at her. "Well, duh. You have to have something to wear!"

Sakura sighed. She couldn't exactly say 'no' now.

"Fine."

Ino just smiled maliciously. Sakura swallowed. It was sometimes scary when Ino wanted to play dress-up…

OOOOOOOOOO

"Why do we have to go to this again?" Sasuke Uchiha asked as he lifted his chin to better tie his tie.

Kakashi sighed. "Because, it's a _charity _ball."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it's kind of important that you be there."

"Why?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because I'm your agent and I say so."

Sasuke snorted. He wasn't getting anywhere here. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror. His tie was crooked. He untied it and began retying it for the umpteenth time.

"Gyaah!" Naruto hopped into Sasuke's room on one foot, trying to pull the other shoe on. He tripped over a pile of clothes and collapsed just short of Sasuke's bed. He groaned, pulling himself onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes and tossed them in a dirty pile. "I hate these things! Why can't I just wear tennis shoes?"

"They wouldn't match your tux," Kakashi said, retrieving the shoes and putting them in Naruto's hands. "Come on, you're a big boy! If you keep trying I'm sure you can tie your own shoes!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older man as Kakashi looked around the room. He scratched the top of his silver head.

"What a mess," He commented, shaking his head.

Sasuke's dark room _was_ messy. His black covers were twisted across the unmade bed, and his pillows were strewn across the floor. His clothes—clean or dirty—were lying in heaps, along with belts and shoes and anything else you might think of to wear. There were a couple plastic plates shoved in corners or lying on the coffee table.

Sasuke glared at him. So what if his room was messy? He liked it that way. And it wasn't like he had time to clean it, or anything. Besides, if Kakashi took one look at Naruto's room, Sasuke's would seem like a sparkling clean palace.

"You know, you two could really use a woman's touch around here," Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Naruto, best friends since they were eight, had lived together for most of their high school years and on. They didn't really have anyplace else to go. Well, Sasuke's family had three different mansions, but he would rather get his teeth drilled than live in any of them. His family was dead and he _hated_ his (unfortunately still living) brother.

Naruto's father and mother had passed away just after he was born. His uncle had raised him, but it wasn't exactly ideal. Naruto's father and mother had left him quite the inheritance. Naruto had moved out of his uncle's place and into a house with Sasuke as soon as he was old enough to access the money.

Though the term 'house' was used lightly. It was only a two bedroom, but each one was roughly the size of an entire apartment. Added to the oversized living room, kitchen, and three bathrooms, the house was only just short of a bed and breakfast. Though you wouldn't know it—the decorating and design was awful (Naruto and Sasuke could careless) and it was so jam-packed with junk if you found the floor you must have fallen into a wormhole.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't like girls," Kakashi teased them.

"Hey! We do so!" Naruto cried incredulously as he stood, his shoes on but still untied.

Sasuke didn't care about girls. He was in no hurry to settle down. If he was meant to get married, he'd find the right one eventually, but why worry now? Besides, girls were annoying. They were ditzy, and only cared about how hot guys were and shopping. He didn't want to bother with that.

Naruto liked girls, and they liked him. The only problem was, the idiot was an idiot. He was too nervous to actually go after them, so they always had to come to him. And he was too _nice_. He couldn't bear to see a girl unhappy. So he either totally blew it when it came to girls, or he always ended up with someone he'd rather be without.

As a result, both boys had had none or very few girlfriends, and almost no one they had actually liked.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he angrily pulled on his shoelaces. Naruto was Sasuke's only friend. He had been the only one that had actually dared approach the powerful Uchiha son in school. Sasuke had hated it at first. Naruto stuck with him, no matter how much of a jerk he was, to the point of aggravation beyond belief. Thank goodness he did, otherwise Sasuke would never have gotten out of his 'I'm-too-good-for-you teen stage.'

Sasuke wouldn't say it, but he wanted Naruto to be happy. Part of the reasons Naruto had had so little girlfriends in high school was because all of the girls were terrified (yet in awe) of Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted at Kakashi. "I don't see _you_ having a girlfriend."

Kakashi was the opposite of them. He was a smooth talker, and a very good actor. He could make any girl fall in love with him, just with a look. His exotic silver hair and mysterious scar over his left eye made him all the more eye-catching. And, yet, he couldn't keep a girlfriend for more than a couple weeks.

Kakashi grinned. "That's because I'm too much for just _one_ girl."

Naruto looked disgusted, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Pervert," Sasuke muttered as he followed Naruto out the door and to the limo waiting outside.

"All right," Kakashi rubbed his hands together as the car started. "Time to get my boys some girls!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a panicky look.

Sasuke looked back steadily, but inside he gagged.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I've changed my mind," Sakura said with half lidded eyes. "I'm going home."

"No!" Hinata whispered urgently to her. "You can't leave me hear with that _thing_!" Hinata looked worriedly over at Ino, who was walking toward them with a smile. Sakura was sorely tempted to wipe it off her face.

The charity ball was just what it sounded like: a ball. A huge one, in a huge ballroom, in a huge mansion, with a ridiculously huge amount of people. They were all dressed in their finest, the men in tuxes and the women in dazzling ball gowns. The music was beautiful, and the decorations stunning. The food was to die for, and the social suffocation could kill you.

Sakura glanced down at her dress, feeling exposed. It didn't show much skin—which was surprising, considering Ino's usual appearance—but it clung tightly in all the right places. It was a Chinese style, with a high color, no sleeves, and a slit up the side. It was a deep emerald, almost the same color as Sakura's eyes. It looked simple enough, but she knew that all of the silks must have been imported. It probably cost a small fortune. Ino hadn't held back.

Sakura had been surprised when she had seen Hinata. She was wearing the same style dress, only hers was a dark purple. Ino's was the same, too, only blue. Sakura had no doubt that when they saw TenTen she would be wearing a matching outfit.

Hinata and Sakura let out a breath when Ino was intercepted by a group of young men. They could keep her distracted for a while.

"So, how did she rope you into this?" Sakura asked Hinata, running her fingers through her short pink hair. Somehow she had convinced Ino to let her keep it down, instead of hiring some French hair designer to come do it. So Ino had just insisted that Sakura at least straighten it with a slight flip at the end.

Hinata hadn't been so lucky. Ino _had_ hired a French hair designer to come do Hinata's hair. So, now, her long dark hair hung down her back in shimmering curls, with two diamond clips keeping it back from her face. Knowing Ino, they were probably real diamonds.

Hinata sighed. "I have no idea. She just sprung it on me at the last second and I was too shocked to say no."

"Hmm, sounds familiar," Sakura twitched her nose as she eyed Ino, her eyes half lidded.

"Hey, guys!"

Sakura and Hinata turned as TenTen and Neji walked toward them, his hand around her waste. TenTen, sure enough, was wearing the same dress, except hers was a vibrant red. She had pulled her long brown hair into two buns with chopsticks, making her look more exotic.

"Hey, TenTen," Sakura said when they got there. "Hello, Neji."

Neji smiled politely and nodded to her. His eyes were the same pure white as Hinata's, but, just like her, he still looked fabulous. He was very handsome in his best tux, and the way he and TenTen complimented each other was perfect.

"Hello, cousin," Hinata smiled as Neji patted the top of her head fondly.

There were rumors among the media that Neji was on bad terms with the Hyuuga heiress. They said that he wanted to be company creditor. But they were untrue. Neji looked at Hinata as though she was a little sister, and he was perfectly comfortable with his job as the company advisor.

The group chatted back and forth for a few minutes, glad that they weren't alone in this mass of people. After a while, Neji kissed TenTen on the cheek and excused himself so he could make small talk with some supporters of their company and the University. Hinata probably should have been the one doing that, but she always felt nervous and shy around the powerful men of Japan, so Neji was happy to do it for her.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" TenTen furrowed her brow towards the double door entrance. Sakura and Hinata turned as screams and cheers erupted from the crowd. There was flashes of light as reporters and photographers hurried toward whoever was arriving.

"Eeek! It's them!"

The girls jumped as Ino rushed up behind them, squealing. They stared at her blankly.

"Sasuke and Naruto are here!" Ino explained, exasperated.

"Oh." Hinata blinked.

TenTen scoffed. "They're just Disk Jockeys. It's not like they're movie stars or anything." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well, they are two of the richest people under thirty. And, actually, Naruto _is_ appearing in a movie coming out next year. They just finished filming it a couple months ago." Ino was almost jumping up and down in excitement. "And Sasuke visited America, and he put his handprints in some sidewalk! I don't know why, and I can't remember what it's called, but isn't it exciting?!"

They weren't able to answer as Ino hurried forward, pushing through the crowd to get a look.

After the crowds ebbed and the music and dancing started again, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata watched the two men from the other side of the room. The boys were standing near the food tables, not doing much. Naruto was eating whatever was close by, and Sasuke was just looking around, bored. Ever few minutes someone would come shake their hands or a group of giggling girls would pass, swinging their hips and winking in hopes of getting their attention. Sasuke and Naruto hardly batted an eye in their direction.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Sakura asked curiously as they watched them. Whenever the girls did get up the courage to go talk to the DJ duo (which was actually pretty often), Naruto would politely smile at them, nodding at whatever they had to say, but not really engaging in the conversation, and Sasuke just eyed them, bored. After a few minutes of this treatment, the girls got bored or discouraged and excused themselves. Only then did the boys relax and roll their eyes.

"Maybe they're gay," TenTen commented. Sakura had to pull her punch glass away to keep from choking on it and Hinata slapped TenTen playfully. "Seriously, look at them! Poor Ino…I mean, how much you wanna bet that they treat Ino the same way?"

Sakura nodded with a sigh.

"Fifty bucks," Hinata said quietly.

Sakura and TenTen looked at her surprised.

"Fifty bucks says they don't like her," Hinata repeated. There was a glint in her eye as she smiled sardonically. Sakura blinked and then grinned. She liked it when Hinata got excited like this. Hinata couldn't be smiles and bubble gum all the time.

"I'll raise you to seventy-five," Sakura grinned. "And I'll bet that they think she's cute and nice, but not their type." If she lost this bet, she wouldn't be able to eat for a week. But Hinata would worry about the food; she wouldn't let her roommate go hungry.

TenTen sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess that means I have to bet that they're both in love with her, right? I'm definitely not going to win this…"

"Ooh, harsh, TenTen." Sakura said.

The girl in red shrugged. "I say it with love."

"Who's going to ask?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smirked. "I will."

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke sighed. He glanced at the dance floor in front of him, watching them twirl back and forth without actually seeing. This music was annoying, too. Maybe that's why he liked being a DJ; he could pick his own music.

Naruto was gorging on the buffet. Naruto always ate when he was bored or upset. It was a miracle the kid wasn't overweight. Naruto wasn't much use to Sasuke right now; he wasn't a very good entertainer when he was eating. But even so, Naruto wouldn't leave Sasuke's side. If he did, he'd immediately be mauled by a group of giggling girls trying to get his autograph.

Sasuke sighed again, looking around for his manager. Kakashi had disappeared a while ago. He was either with some girl in a back room, or standing next to the fine wines table. Much longer at either and Sasuke would be forced to go find him to keep him out of trouble. He hated playing babysitter, but between Naruto and Kakashi he didn't really have a choice.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time in the last half an hour. The ball lasted all night, but they'd probably stay only another hour. Any longer and people would start breaking out the alcohol. Sasuke and Naruto didn't really care themselves because they never drank, but it was NOT fun to be in the center of a mob of drunken girls who were convinced they were your soul mate.

A hand touched Sasuke's shoulder and he turned, tense. His shoulder relaxed as he saw his boss and friend, Shikamaru Nara.

"Dude," Sasuke said when he saw him. "You're my savior."

Shikamaru snorted, eyeing him sidelong. "Don't get your hopes up; I only came to talk for a minute."

Sasuke sighed again. He didn't think he'd discarded so much bored air in his life.

"Listen, dude," Shikamaru looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. Naruto leaned closer when he saw the two of them. They ignored the people staring at their little huddle and Shikamaru spoke to both of them. "I just caught wind that the big man's girl is here."

"The who's what?" Naruto said through a mouthful of imported lobster.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome… I heard from Ino that the Hyuuga heiress is here."

"I didn't know Ino was here," Naruto glanced around as if expecting to see her.

"Wait," Sasuke said. "The Hyuuga heiress?"

Shikamaru nodded gravely. This was a big deal. She was to inherit the deed to Konohagakure University, and their little radio show, after all.

"All right," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, finally catching the seriousness of the situation. "We'll be on our best behavior when we see her."

Shikamaru straightened. "You'd better." He clapped them on the shoulder. "All right, boys. Sorry about the business talk on your day off, but keep it in mind. Now I have to go talk to a bunch of dead beats about work." He turned and sauntered off into the crowd.

"Ok, so she's a Hyuuga, right?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the crowd. "That mean's she's got those weird white eyes. She shouldn't be that hard to pick out, right?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was looking in the opposite direction. "Sasuke?" He followed the Uchiha's gaze.

Sasuke was watching yet another group of girls walk toward them. But these girls were different. They wore amused smirks, not the flirtatious smiles they should have been wearing. The girl leading them had a shock of bright pink hair that contrasted her dark green dress.

She stopped directly in front of them, one hand on her hip. She extended a hand. "Sakura Haruno; nice to meet you. Don't worry, I already know who you are." Her voice was polite enough, but her eyes were laughing. Who was this girl?

Naruto shook her hand gently first, then Sasuke. Her grip was stronger than he expected, though her hand was half the size of his. He looked down at her, curious.

"So, how are you boys enjoying yourselves?" She asked them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto answered with a halfhearted smile. She must be a businesswoman. No normal girl could walk up to them with her audacity. So, what was she selling? Or, rather, what was she trying to get _them_ to sell?

"Your radio station is produced by FlowerPower Inc. Isn't that so?" She asked them.

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes at the name. Oh, so that's what she was after.

"I assume you know Ino Yamanaka, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

Wait. What? Did she just ask about Ino?

"You boys know her pretty well?" Sakura smiled at them. Her smile made Sasuke narrow his eyes and Naruto stutter as he answered. "Do you mind if I ask you boys a question?" They just waited. "Are either of you in love with Ino?"

Sasuke stared. Naruto lost his balance and had to grab the buffet table behind him to keep from falling over.

"Hn?" Was all Sasuke could say. Did she really just ask what he thought she just asked? Ino was that annoying loud girl that always hung out at the station, right? He barely knew her, how the heck could he be in love with her?

Sakura pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "Well?"

Just before Sasuke opened his mouth to say "Absolutely not!" Naruto cut him off.

"Erm, um, no, uh, I wouldn't say _love_ exactly." Naruto scratched the back of his neck at a loss for words. "Uh, I dunno, I guess she's pretty cute, and friendly, 'n all, but, uh…"

Sakura couldn't hold back the smile any more. She threw her head back and laughed. Sasuke and Naruto blinked, surprised. They suddenly looked at the girls standing right behind her. The girl in red was hunched over as she tried to swallow her laughter and the other one had a hand clamped over mouth as she tried to breath normally.

"I do believe you both owe me seventy-five dollars," Sakura smirked triumphantly.

What? Had all of that just been because of some kind of joke or something?

"All right, fine," The girl in purple giggled.

"It was worth it," The other girl said, her words accented by a chuckle.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, tugging on said boy's sleeve. He pointed at the girl in purple. Sasuke inhaled sharply. He had been so distracted by Sakura he hadn't noticed her before. It must be Hinata Hyuuga! He exchanged a look with Naruto. What did they do now?

"Uh-oh, Sakura," TenTen pointed toward Ino, who was stalking toward them, her eyes narrowed.

"Whoops," Sakura bowed to them slightly, grinning. "Thank you, boys, you were a very big help." She then spun, grabbing TenTen and Hinata's hands as they hurried to disappear into the crowds, still laughing.

Just before they were gone, Hinata's voice wafted back to them: "Did you see their faces?"

"Uh, wait!" Naruto stepped forward, hand extended, before it flopped back down to his side. "Aw, man, we totally blew that one."

Sasuke sighed resignedly as Ino reached them.

"So, I see you've met my friends," Ino crossed her arms suspiciously. "What did they say to you?"

Those girls were Ino's friends? Then what did they think they were doing, asking random people whether or not they were in love with her?

"Nothing." Sasuke said casually.

Ino nodded, her suspicion gone. Her darling Sasuke would never lie to her! She looped her arm through his.

"Are you guys having a good time?" Ino asked. Sasuke didn't respond, instead just staring into the crowd, so she turned to Naruto. He didn't respond either—he was still imagining all the horrible tortures Shikamaru would unleash once he found out they had totally screwed up their conversation with the Hyuuga heiress. They hadn't even greeted her respectfully! He groaned.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you guys would have more fun if you got out of the way of the dancers and we all sat down and talked." She began dragging Sasuke away, and the Uchiha was forced to grab Naruto and pull the dazed boy along after them.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke checked his watch again. They had stayed much longer than they had intended in hopes of meeting up with Hinata again and smoothing over their last encounter. They had spotted her with the pink haired girl again, near the dance floor, but when they got there, they had both disappeared.

He poked at the cake on his plate, bored. He hadn't actually tried it yet. He wasn't a big fan of sweets. Ino had just thrust it in his hands when a group of boys called her over.

"Stupid moron…" Naruto murmured, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of them. They were sitting in a side den, with the music and dancing happening a ways to their right, where the noise and traffic were slightly less so.

Sasuke sat on the silky white couch across from Naruto as the boy grumbled. Naruto was still angry with Kakashi for ditching them. Their 'manager' had shown up only long enough to announce he was leaving, his arm around some woman's waist. Sasuke and Naruto didn't even bother asking why or what they were going to do.

Neji Hyuuga ignored Naruto, who was sitting next to him. The Hyuuga had sat next to them a while ago. He knew Sasuke and Naruto from the University. Not only had they been in the same classes a while back, he was now the facial spokesman of his company. He had said hello, but otherwise they didn't speak to each other, sitting in comfortable silence. Now he sat, looking at the dance floor, sipping a punch cup quietly.

Sasuke jumped as someone hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to him. Sakura was breathing heavy, her cheeks red from running as she smiled.

"Is he gone?" TenTen asked, who was in the same condition and was crouching next to Sakura's knees.

Sakura peeked over the back of the couch, eyeing the man in sunglasses and a suit. He touched his ear, which had a wire connecting it to his cell phone, and said something as he looked around before moving on.

The back of his suit jacket said 'Security'.

Sakura relaxed on the couch as TenTen flopped down between Neji and Naruto.

"What did you do?" Neji demanded.

"Don't worry," Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "We left Hinata behind because we figured it wouldn't be very 'lady like' if she got in trouble at a charity ball."

"But what did you _do_?"

"We'll talk about it later," TenTen said, not the least bit intimidated as he narrowed his eyes at her. He let it go, deciding to ask later, as she snuggled up against him.

Sakura giggled before she spotted Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, long time no see!" She piped cheerily.

Sasuke slowly relaxed again, still tense from when she had jumped over the couch. Who were these girls? He didn't know TenTen personally, but he could guess whom she was by the way Neji put his arm around her. But he had never heard of a Sakura Haruno before. Maybe she was someone's relative, or maybe she was 'new money'. (Someone who had recently made a fortune—they tend to be cocky and boastful, their manners are awful.) He wouldn't be surprised if she were, the way she seemed to be acting.

Naruto was looking around frantically, straining his neck to see around the crowds. Sasuke supposed he was looking for Hinata Hyuuga. He snorted. That was one thing about Naruto: once he made a mistake, he didn't back down until it was corrected.

Naruto stood abruptly and walked away, still looking. Sasuke was just about to call after him when Sakura distracted him.

"So, where's Ino?" Sakura looked around. "I thought she'd be with you."

It took Sasuke a few seconds to realize she was talking to him. He pointed silently to a corner in the back.

Ino was standing in the center of a circle of boys. She was animatedly saying something, and when she got to the punch line, the group erupted in laughter. She laughed along with them, totally un-shy as always.

"Hmm," Was all Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

There was a sudden crash, and the foursome turned.

Sasuke had to refrain from groaning and smacking himself in the forehead. He watched as both Naruto and Hinata apologized repeatedly to each other before bending at the same time to pick up the broken punch glass. He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, they were too far away, but they were both blushing, embarrassed. He could just imagine the conversation just by the looks on their faces:

Naruto: "Please forgive me, Miss Hyuuga!"

Hinata: "No, no, it was my fault!"

Naruto: "Please, allow me!"

Hinata: "No, really, it's all right, I can handle it."

The two blushing fools stood back, even more embarrassed, as a butler came over with a little broom and a dustpan. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grinned nervously as she shook her head briskly, assuring him it was fine.

Sasuke sighed and turned back around.

Sakura gasped next to him. He turned to raise an eyebrow at her before he saw she was still watching Naruto and Hinata with wide eyes.

"Did…did he just ask her to dance?" Sakura said, pointing.

Neji, TenTen, and Sasuke's jaws dropped and they watched awed as Hinata, surprised, shyly took the hand Naruto was offering.

What the? Naruto asking a girl to dance? It happened almost as often as butterflies being born in the middle of winter! Not to mention it was the one woman who controlled his future; she could take away everything he had just as easily as give it.

Sasuke wondered what was running through the idiot's head. There was no way he could have planned that—Naruto wasn't someone who actually slowed down long enough to plan a strategy. And Sasuke doubted Hinata was stupid enough as to favor an employee simply because he danced with her. So, then, what was he doing?

It couldn't be because…

No! He really didn't have the gall to…

Could he possibly…?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and watched them.

At first they were just swaying back and forth, one of his hands holding hers and the other around her waist. They weren't meeting each other's eyes, and didn't seem to be saying very much.

_If you're smart, Naruto, you'll talk business,_ Sasuke thought. But, maybe that was too much to hope for. Saying 'smart' and 'Naruto' in the same sentence was like an oxymoron.

Then Naruto spun her around. She looked up at him, surprised, her hair whipping around her face. He said something to her with a grin and it looked as though she couldn't help but laugh. His smile broadened as he watched her. Suddenly they were both dancing and jiving completely off of the classical beat. The couples around them looked on curtly before huffing and spinning back around.

The song slowed to an end and Naruto bowed to her. She smiled and bowed back. She was headed back to the others when he caught her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She cocked her head to the side, inspecting him quizzically, before nodding. They waited for the music to start, and they danced to the next song.

"You're going to catch flies."

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut as Ino suddenly appeared before him. She raised an eyebrow and looked between him and Sakura. Sakura, who had just shut her own mouth, grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her down onto the couch.

"Look, look, look!" Sakura pointed frantically toward the dance floor.

Ino's questioning brow lifted in astonishment. "Whoa." Ino was speechless. For once. Surprising, no?

"Who is this guy?" Sakura suddenly grabbed the front of Ino's dress. "Is he a good guy? Is he nice? I don't know, I don't know this guy! What's he think he's doing, taking advantage of Hinata's kindness like that?"

"Hey," Sasuke interrupted and they turned to look at him. "I should be asking you that." He glared at her irritated. For all he knew, Hinata Hyuuga was a power hungry heiress that found it amusing to seduce unsuspecting, kind hearted men like Naruto in her spare time.

Sakura met his glare.

"Hey, both of you can chill!" Ino pried Sakura's hands from the front of her dress. "Besides it looks like they're having fun."

Sasuke looked back. Hinata was laughing as Naruto did some dumb dance move that made him look like a monkey. He bumped into an older couple behind him and almost knocked them over. They turned around and frowned, saying a few choice words as Naruto apologized. Hinata stood in front of him and apologized to them before she grabbed Naruto's hand and took him to another corner of the dance floor, laughing the whole way.

They also danced the next dance together.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

It was nearly two in the morning when a man stopped the music. He stood on stage and announced a couple of honored guests while people clapped.

Sasuke, long ditched by the others, sat on the couch, watching the blonde head of his friend as he stood next to Hinata. He glanced over at Sakura Haruno, who stood between TenTen and Ino. The other two were clapping and listening but Sakura stood with her arms crossed, watching Hinata and Naruto intently.

When the announcer was finished the crowds started to diminish, first rapidly, then slower. Sasuke found himself standing at the near deserted entrance, next to Ino and Sakura. They were all looking back, towards Naruto and Hinata who were walking slowly towards the entrance, talking with each other.

Sakura smiled when Hinata reached them. "Ready to go?"

Hinata exhaled contentedly. "I guess." She said with a quiet smile.

"I'll walk you to your ride," Naruto said quickly when she stepped away from him. They both started down the red-carpeted stairs into the cool night.

Ino yawned. "What did I say? Come on, you can't tell me you didn't have fun." Ino poked Sakura as they started down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura waved her hand away.

Sasuke paused as he and Sakura reached for the hand railing at the same time.

She glared at him. Her body language seemed to say, _What are you lookin' at punk?_

Sasuke blinked. He'd never been called a 'punk' before. His eyes narrowed. _If your little friend with the eyes hurts my friend, she's dead._

Sakura's eyes widened in anger. _With the_ eyes_?_

_Yeah, you heard me._

_Look here, jerk face, why don't we take this somewhere private?_

_Fine with me, pinky._

"Uh, hello?" Ino raised her eyebrows from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura glared one last time before she broke eye contact and joined the group at the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke followed a second later.

"So where's your limo?" Naruto was asking when he reached them.

Sakura and Hinata shared a look. "We brought our own ride."

Ino, who was waiting for her chauffer to open her door, groaned. "Are you guys crazy? Please tell me you didn't bring the bike…"

Sakura grinned sardonically. "Well, boys, it's been a _pleasure_ meeting you. Ino, I'll call you later." She winked before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

Hinata smiled and bowed. "It was an honor."

Sasuke nodded simply.

"Uh, yeah, it was…fun." Naruto said. He seemed unable to find anything else to say as she blinked up at him.

"Hinata!" Sakura called. Hinata smiled, bowed again and turned.

Sasuke watched Naruto closely. He was staring after the two girls, unblinking. He suddenly sighed. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and he turned his cerulean eyes on his friend, surprised.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie!" Ino called as she slid into the limo. She rolled down the window as it pulled away and blew a kiss.

Sasuke just looked back evenly as she drove away. He suddenly remembered when Sakura had asked if he was in love with Ino.

He shuddered. "Come on, let's go."

Easier said than done. There was a huge line of limos all-trying to get out at the same time. Their chauffer was forced to drive at a snails pace so as not to bump into the back of one.

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other, yawning and grumbling as they slowly moved along.

Sasuke turned around as a roaring engine paused next to them. He blinked then smirked.

"They brought their own ride, huh?" He said shaking his head at the two girls on the motorbike. Naruto turned around and his jaw dropped. They couldn't see their faces because of the helmets they were wearing, but they could tell it was them.

They didn't stay put for long. Hinata revved the engine and they weaved in and out of limos toward the exit. They reached the gate, ignored the guard who was taking names as people left, and took a sharp right. The roar and lights faded away quicker than Sasuke and Naruto's limo could move an inch.

Naruto grinned, as if he had been expecting this. "Cool."

Sasuke looked at Naruto closely before staring at the floor, deep in thought.

* * *

A/N: Woot! End of chapter ONE! Gyahaha! Read on, guys, it gets loads better after this!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um, chapter 2? People, you have to review, ok?! I swear I'll hunt you down if you don't!

* * *

Radio 103.9

* * *

Can I jam to your tune?

* * *

It still didn't make sense. Sakura just couldn't figure it out. Even after they had gotten home last night, Hinata had gushed. Hinata's gushing wasn't like Ino's—where she talked non-stop about the way he looked or trying to interpret everything he did. Hinata just seemed as though she were walking on air. It was three AM and she looked wide-awake. She did tell Sakura about how surprised she was that he was so polite, or a couple of the things he'd said which made her laugh. But really, why had Hinata liked that kid so much?

"Ouch! Uh, excuse me, could you please watch it?"

From what Sakura could tell, Naruto was loud and annoying. He probably never thought before he spoke, his table manners were probably awful, and his dancing skills sucked. So why had Hinata been so stricken?

"Ow. Um, hello?"

Hinata didn't need that kind of guy. She needed someone who was calm and strong, someone who could protect her. Someone like Kiba!

"Will you please watch what you're doing? Ow, ow!"

But Hinata didn't like Kiba. This Naruto kid was the complete opposite of the man her parents had chosen for her. Wait, maybe that was it.

Could it be Hinata was actually being rebellious?

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, slapping her fist in her palm.

"Um, no, actually, you completely missed it. And could you please be more careful?" The patient sitting on the doctor's bed said, annoyed.

Sakura looked at him, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry."

She began working on the patient again, carefully re-bandaging his swollen ankle.

Hinata's parents would hate it if they found out about Naruto. Not to mention all the problems it would cause in Kiba's family.

And this whole rebellious thing wasn't new, either. Like when Hinata bought her Harley without telling her parents. (Her parents had had a few choice words to say to her.) Or when she decided she was moving away for college. (Her parents didn't speak to her for weeks.) And now with Naruto. (If they found out, Hinata would be dead meat. Rotting, smelly, dead meat.)

Whoa, whoa, wait. She was really jumping to conclusions here. It's not like Hinata and Naruto were going out, or anything. The only reason she had (most likely) liked him was because he was exciting and new. They would probably never even see each other again!

"There you go," Sakura handed the patient his crutches and the man hopped down. Sakura helped him hobble to the door. "Talk to the woman at the desk out front and she'll give you a note for some antibiotics to help with the pain."

"Thank you," He grumbled halfheartedly. Sakura watched to make sure he made it safely to the old lady behind the desk before she turned.

"Hey."

Sakura turned back around. Her jaw dropped. Sasuke Uchiha smirked from the waiting chair he was sitting in. He stood up and walked over to her. Sakura felt very self-conscious of her messy hair and scrubs as his gaze eyed her up and down. He smirked.

Her eye twitched. "Can I help you?"

"I believe we have a mutual goal." Sasuke said casually.

"Do we?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we do," Sasuke stepped into the doctor's office.

Sakura followed him, irritated. There was no way he had come because of some ailment—he probably had one of the most prestigious doctors in the country. And the son of a multimillionaire had no quarrel with a nobody like Sakura. So what did he want?

Sasuke pulled the doctor's chair away from the desk and straddled it. "Your Hinata Hyuuga, and my Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura started. "Haha, you're funny." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke ignored it. "I'm right in assuming that Hinata Hyuuga is attached to him, correct?"

_Yes, you are! _"No."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "And Naruto's the same."

Well, it wasn't too surprising. Hinata was gorgeous, and sweet, and filthy rich. But for which of those reasons did Naruto like her? Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Your point?"

"You know my point."

Sakura sighed. "Look, it's not as easy as you think. Hinata's—"

"Engaged? I know. I'm not saying they have to get married. I'm not even saying they have to fall in love."

Sakura searched Sasuke's eyes and he looked back evenly. This was really very random. Why did Sasuke Uchiha care so much about his friend's happiness? She hadn't thought him the type. And this scheme didn't really promise Naruto's happiness—eventually Hinata would have to leave him for Kiba.

Sasuke did have a point. Even though there was slim chance they would end up together, it would be good for Hinata. She could see the world a bit more. If this Naruto guy ended up being a complete jerk, then she would realize how much better Kiba was.

But what if Hinata ended up falling in love with Naruto? Then what?

A voice piped up in the back of Sakura's head. _You want her to be happy, right? Even if only for a short while? _Was she right to deny her friend even that? Could she?

Sakura chewed her bottom lip. Sasuke watched her, waiting for an answer. She narrowed her eyes but stopped and sighed. Stupid man, storming into her clinic and demanding ridiculous things. This man was _so_ irritating. She finally answered.

"What should we start with?" _If you're lying to me, jerk, I'll kill you._

"We start with them meeting up again, of course." _You're pretty annoying, aren't you?_

"Of course." _You have_ no _idea._

OOOOOOOO

"Come on, Hinata, it'll be fun!" Sakura pleaded with her from the doorway.

Hinata looked up at her, her nose twitching. She was sitting at the kitchen table, her schoolbooks open, her pen hovering above her paper.

"We should be studying," Hinata said.

"You always make us study! Besides, you promised that if I studied this weekend you'd go with me!" Sakura shook the flyer she was holding. There was a picture of a Ferris wheel on it, reading _**Carnival weekend! Come hungry, leave happy!**_

Hinata sighed and stood up. "Fine."

"Yay!" Sakura jumped up and down happily as Hinata pulled her shoes on. She sighed again as Sakura all but dragged her out the door and into her car.

It had been two days since Sasuke had shown up in Sakura's clinic. He had only stayed long enough after their 'deal' to shove the flyer in her face and tell her to meet him and Naruto there at seven o'clock.

Sakura hadn't said anything to Hinata about it, but that didn't make it any easier to get her to agree to go. Hinata was the type of person that had to be motivated to do anything that wasn't absolutely required. So, Sakura usually took it upon herself to be the motivation. It wasn't unusual that Sakura wanted to go to some local carnival, so Hinata wasn't suspicious at all.

Sakura drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, biting her lip as she looked for a place to park and then enter. As they walked in Sakura turned to Hinata and fussed with her hair.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as Sakura smoothed the wrinkles on Hinata's shirt.

"It can't hurt to look good, right?" Sakura raised her eyebrows innocently. "You never know who you might run into!"

"Uh-huh," Hinata rolled her eyes skeptically as they wandered through the fairgrounds. They were early, it wasn't even six thirty yet, but it gave Sakura the extra time she needed to prepare herself. She wasn't a very good actress—what you saw was what you got—so she had to mentally prepare herself for whatever was coming.

Sakura leaned against a bench a while later, eating her cotton candy, as Hinata stood at a game booth.

Sakura leaned forward as a tall figure tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata turned around, surprised. Her surprise heightened and she grinned. Sakura watched as the tall boy in a bright orange shirt and matching beanie took the water gun from Hinata's hands and expertly hit the target.

Sakura bit down on her tongue to keep from squealing.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sakura turned as Sasuke sat down next to her. He was in a sweatshirt, despite the fact that it was spring and the sun was still out this late at night. His spiky hair was hidden under a gray beanie with a red stripe. He lifted his sunglasses at the two in front of them.

"Is that supposed to be a disguise?" Sakura scoffed.

"It's better than nothing," Sasuke pulled a piece of Sakura's cotton candy off the stick and promptly choked on it. "It's like a cotton ball of sugar!"

Sakura snickered. "You've never had cotton candy before? Serves you right."

They looked up as Naruto and Hinata walked up to them, a brown teddy bear in Hinata's arms.

"Sasuke! Look at who I ran into!" Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah, what a coincidence!" Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. _You suck at lying._

_Shut up._

But Hinata was eyeing her suspiciously too. Sakura quickly changed the subject. "So, uh, since we're all here, why don't we hang out together?"

"Awesome!" Naruto raised a fist triumphantly.

Hinata giggled. "All right."

Sakura and Sasuke tagged along behind as Naruto dragged Hinata back and forth between this booth or that. They "ooed" and "awed" at this prize or that entertainment. They looked like a new couple, and the older people giggled as Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the next place.

"What's the matter with you?" Sasuke interrupted Sakura's train of thought.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Quit making that face, you look stupid," Sasuke poked Sakura's cheek.

"What? You jerk, this is called 'smiling'. _You've_ probably never done it before, but most normal _humans_ do it!" Sakura snapped back.

"Well, stop. People are looking at you weird." Sasuke shrugged and walked past a scowling Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her own fist from flying forward. _He's just acting like a diva, don't overreact. Stay calm, do it for Hinata!_

"Hey," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder, nearly knocking the over excited boy over.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, as if he had forgotten his best friend had been there at all.

Sasuke jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Me and Sakura want to go check some things out. How about we meet up with guys later?"

_What?!_ Sakura's jaw dropped as Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowds away from her friend.

"Excuse me!" Sakura jerked her arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "What the heck, Uchiha? How can we keep an eye on them if we're not there?"

"Like this," Sasuke walked towards a booth across from them. Sakura stalked after him.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha," The stall owner said as they approached. "It's all set up in the back."

"Aa." Sasuke flipped up the counter door, letting Sakura go ahead of him, and the owner opened the flap at the back.

Sakura gawped. In the dimly lit area behind the booth there was a long table, and twelve different monitors, all showing videos of different sections of the carnival grounds. One of them was zoomed in on a couple walking through the crowds. The boy had an orange hat and the girl had long purple hair.

"Holy crap." Was all Sakura said as she and Sasuke sat in the conveniently located chairs opposite the monitors.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked. _I told you I had it covered._

_Pfft. Rich boy._

_Jealous much?_

OOOOOOOOOOO

"…But then they said that I was distracting the dancers, so they kicked me out anyway!" Naruto finished his story in flourish of exasperated hands.

Hinata laughed. "That's what you get for being so famous."

"Huh, yeah, well, it's not _all_ fun and games." Naruto looked serious, but the effect was ruined as he slurped his ramen loudly.

Hinata pursed her lips to keep from smiling as she watched the man across from her. It had been a while since they had split from Sasuke and Sakura, and Hinata half wondered how her friend was faring while in the presence of Uchiha the great. But Sakura was too hotheaded for her own good, so, instead, she felt more sorry for Sasuke.

Not that she spent much time thinking about Sakura. Every time she started, blue eyes distracted her.

Hinata bit her lip as she sloshed around the noodles in her bowl. She peeked at Naruto through her bangs. He was looking back at her, his lips slightly curled. Hinata looked back into her bowl, telling herself that her face was only red because it was a hot night.

"Hinata, let's play a game," Naruto said.

"Um, all right," Hinata chuckled.

"Ok, twenty questions. I'll go first." Naruto paused to think for a minute. "How do you prefer your toast?"

Hinata laughed. "Why would you want to know that?"

"I think you can tell a lot from a person just by little things they do."

"Ok…I eat my toast with butter and grape jelly."

"Dark or light brown?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the serious question.

"Light brown."

"Really?! Me too!" Naruto grinned.

"Now you only have eighteen questions left."

"What? Eighteen?" Naruto's face fell.

She giggled. "Yeah, that was two." Naruto thought it over and sighed.

"Fine. Now you ask me."

"All right," Hinata thought for a second. "What is your favorite time of day?"

"Early in the morning," He immediately responded. "Really early. 'Cause if you don't get up early, then you don't have enough time in the day to do all the fun stuff you wanna do!"

"Really?" Hinata heart pumped. But, wait; it was just a coincidence that she and Naruto had a lot in common. Just a coincidence.

"Ok, my turn again!" Naruto looked around for inspiration. "If you had a superpower, would you rather fly or be invisible?"

Just as Hinata was about to answer the speakers that were wired throughout the carnival, which had softly been playing music until now, suddenly blared with loud, angry voices.

_"Give me it, you jerk!"_

_"No."_

Hinata and Naruto stared at each other.

"Is that—?" Naruto wasn't able to finish.

_"Look here, you arrogant little…" _Sakura growled.

There was a crashing sound and a low grunt.

_"You can't have it."_ Sasuke said defiantly.

_"Why the heck not?"_

_"Because I said so."_

There was another crashing sound and the speakers whined loudly. Naruto and Hinata covered their ears, waiting for the ringing to stop. The quiet music resumed.

Naruto and Hinata gawped at the speakers, as if expecting to see the faces of their friends looking back. The others around the carnival broke into chatter a second later, wondering what that was all about.

"I think it might be time to go and find them," Hinata said slowly, standing up.

"I think you're right." Naruto slapped money on the counter before they walked between the booths toward the center of the carnival.

"Hey, you never answered my last question!" Naruto said indignantly, looking as if he had just been cheated out of something very precious.

Hinata laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura fidgeted as a man walked by staring at the large, red stain on the front of her shirt. She had picked the wrong day to wear white. Sasuke, on the other hand, had merely taken off his sweatshirt and his stain was completely unnoticeable. The stupid jerk.

She tugged and twisted at the hem of her shirt, wishing that the red would disappear. There just _had_ to be a cup of soda next to her at the exact moment she just _happened_ to tackle Sasuke to the ground…

"Stop it," Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, and she was forced to leave the large, now wrinkled stain hanging.

"Grr…" Sakura pulled her hand back. She turned and leaned on the railing, watching the merry-go-round spin as kids burst out in giggles. The sun was going down and she was getting bored of waiting. Where the heck were Hinata and Naruto anyway?

Sasuke shifted behind her and Sakura spun to see the very couple of her thoughts walking towards them.

"So what happened, you guys?" Naruto looked at them curiously. "What was with the little performance we heard earlier?"

Sakura inhaled sharply and flushed as red as the stain on her shirt. How was she supposed to explain that while she and Sasuke were _spying_ on them they had gotten into a little tiff about microphone privileges?

"We were talking to the customer service volunteer, but then we sort of…disagreed on whether or not we should return the lost object we found. Anyway, we accidentally hit the microphone, and, well, you heard the rest." Sasuke said blankly, not bothering to blink or even glance at a wide-eyed Sakura.

"You found something? What was it?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled, "It was a cell phone—"

"A palm pilot." Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other.

_Just say it was a cell phone!_

_Hn._

Sakura was having déjà vu and was very close to tackling him again when Sasuke turned and said, "It was one of those new phones that work just like a palm pilot. You know, with the keyboard and everything? Anyway, I said we should return it, but Sakura said we should just keep it, and so on and so forth…" He waved his hand as if it wasn't important.

Sakura's jaw dropped. How dare he make her out to be the bad guy in this?! This was sooo not her fault!

At the very least, Naruto accepted the story, and he kept Hinata from questioning further by deciding that it was time they rode some rides.

Sakura cursed the man in front of her with ever step. She was almost out of insults, and was about to start over from the beginning, when they got to where they were going.

Naruto grinned. "All right, so me and Hinata will sit together and—"

"I want to ride with you, Naruto!"

"—Sakura and Sasuke can—Huh?" Naruto did all he could to keep from falling over as Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the line.

Hinata looked up at the dark man towering next to her. She hadn't really taken much account of him before, but now that she was stuck with him…"S-should we?"

Sasuke just walked forward. "Aa."

Sakura handed her tickets to the man up front, then dragged Naruto around the side of the ride and shoved him into a seat, before hopping in and locking it.

She looked at the man next to her, who was looking around, dazed. How had he gotten there again?

It was a fairly mild ride; it just lifted into the air and spun around for fifteen minutes.

_Ok, then,_ Sakura thought as the gears ground together, starting the ride. _This is your chance Sakura!_

"So, you're Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Sakura slapped herself mentally. Duh! What a stupid question!

Naruto chuckled slightly. "No, actually. I'm his hired look-alike. He lets me out of his basement when he doesn't feel like coming out of the house. It's kind of nice to eat something other than the moldy cheese he sends down the vents, ya know?"

Sakura blinked. Wait a second… "Haha! Oh, yeah, I've heard about how those rich folk are. You poor, poor creature." Sakura patted his head sarcastically.

They laughed.

OOOOOOOOO

Three rides latter—for one pair in total silence and the other in boisterous laughter—they walked side by side, with Sasuke tagging along a few feet behind.

"So you mean old man Roach _still_ teaches?" Naruto stared.

"What do you mean 'still'?" Hinata grinned. "You can't be more than two years older than us!"

"Not that that changes anything. Mr. Roach is already so old, I'm afraid we'll walk in one day and find he's disintegrated to a pile of dust." Sakura slurped her drink loudly.

The sun was down, and the lights that were strung between the booths and surrounding trees had been lit. The rides were glowing with neon colors in the distance, but in the middle of the never ending maze of booths was just as jam-packed. The aromas of a hundred different types of food and the steam and smoke that followed polluted the air along with the loud calls and cries of excitement that came from the game booths.

Sakura was having fun. Yeah, she really was! This, hanging out with two of the richest, snobbiest, people she'd ever met was fun! Well, at least one of them was snobby. Sasuke barely said anything, just tagging along behind and looking around at the lights. Once in a while Naruto would turn around and say something to the silent man, but he hardly responded with more than one word. So, in order not to ruin her night, Sakura simply ignored him.

It was getting pretty late when the speakers, coming alive for the second time that night, interrupted the music.

_"It is now 10:35, and the firework show will begin at 11:00. Be sure to stop by our Jacuzzi booth, where a fish is never as happy as…"_ blah, blah, blah.

"Light show?" Sakura looked up at the barely visible stars, as if already expecting them to be in the sky.

Hinata clapped. "Let's find someplace to watch them!"

Naruto grinned down at her. "Ok, where do you think we should go?"

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched the two. It was funny—the very second Hinata spoke, Naruto gave her his undivided attention. It was so cute!

"Hey," Sasuke spoke up, and immediately they turned to him. He pointed toward the rides. "Let's try the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah, good idea, Sasuke!" Naruto thumped his friend on the shoulder.

They made their way toward the rides and were in line before they realized they weren't the only ones with the same idea. But, unfortunately for those at the front of the line, the ride was too short, and they ended up having to get off before the fireworks started.

"Look! It's five till eleven!" Sakura said excitedly as they handed their tickets over.

Naruto and Hinata took the first lift, and Sakura and Sasuke crawled into the next one. Sakura kept an eye on her watch, hoping the fireworks would start before they had to get off.

"Quit fidgeting so much," Sasuke said, leaning his chin on his fist.

Sakura snorted. "I'm just making sure they start on time. There are some things that even you, Sasuke Uchiha, can't control."

"Wanna bet? I suggest you lean back."

Sakura, who was _not_ leaning back, jerked forward as the ride suddenly froze. Sakura blinked as the fireworks started, in perfect view from where they were sitting. Sakura leaned over the edge, looking at the ride attendant at the bottom. He gave her a thumb's up.

"It's amazing what people will do for money," Sasuke said.

"How much did you give him?"

Sasuke's lip curled slightly, but he didn't say anything.

Sakura watched Hinata and Naruto in the lift ahead of them. They were "oo"ing and "awe"ing again, pointing and clapping. They calmed down as the fireworks wore on, bursting so close it seemed like they could reach out and touch them.

Sakura was spacing out, staring into the very center of the bursting flowers. She was sitting back, squishing herself against her side, trying as hard as she could not to brush up against Sasuke.

Sakura looked back when Sasuke shifted beside her. She turned just in time to see Hinata slowly lean her head on Naruto's shoulder.

_Eeeeeeek! That's so cute!_ Sakura grinned in the darkness.

"It's 'bout time…"

Sakura leaned forward, straining her eyes to see Sasuke's face in the darkness. She waited for another firework to light his face. Was that…he almost looked like he was smiling. She leaned closer.

He snapped his head in her direction, glaring. "What?"

"Nothing!" She quickly shook her head, eyes wide.

He raised an eyebrow warningly but turned back again. Sakura smiled to herself as she watched Sasuke watch his friend. The Uchiha sure went through a lot of trouble just to get Naruto and Hinata together tonight.

Sakura smiled to herself as the fireworks continued. She relaxed, leaning back into the chair. But this time, she didn't mind so much as her shoulder brushed the man next to her.

OOOOOOOOOO

"That's a stupid idea," Sasuke snorted.

"What?! It is not!" Sakura crossed her arms. "It's much better than your lame idea. A wrestling match—sheesh, what are you thinking? That's most definitely _not_ an ideally romantic night."

Sasuke had shown up at their house that morning, shocked Hinata speechless as his tall figure blocked the whole doorway, and dragged Sakura out of the house against her will. He'd wanted to once again collaborate on ideas for Naruto and Hinata's next date. Now they were sitting in a little café, sipping hot drinks, with a pad of paper in front of them.

Sakura rubbed her tired eyes. "Sasuke," She groaned. "They only just had a first date last night. Shouldn't we give them some time?"

"No," Sasuke immediately answered. "Naruto was talking about calling Hinata to ask her out again, since she gave him her number last night."

"Wha? Already?"

Sasuke nodded, serious as the grave. "And if we don't nudge him along in the right direction, he'll probably scare Hinata off, and this relationship will end up going nowhere."

"You have very little faith in him."

"Just in his dating skills. If you knew him as well as I do, you wouldn't think that highly of them either." Sasuke tapped the papers. "So, back to this—what about a concert?"

"What concert's are around right now?" She sighed. "Don't you have anything normal on that list? You know, like a movie and dinner or something?"

"Who would want to just do that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, just the majority of the world's population, is all."

"Well the majority of the world's population doesn't have the connections or the money I do. So, unlike them, we are going to make this as memorable as possible while it lasts, even if we have to force Naruto and Hinata into a million different awkward situations."

Sakura blinked. She was pretty sure that was the most she had ever heard the Uchiha speak in one breath. _He's awfully talkative this morning._ "You seem to find joy in others' uneasiness, but when it's you in the situation you find a way to weasel out of it."

"Hn."

She puffed out her cheeks. She took that back—the jerk only talked when it suited him.

"Don't do that," Sasuke said.

"What?" She was pretty sure she wasn't smiling this time.

"Make that face. It's immature." Sasuke gathered the papers and began to stand.

The air deflated from Sakura's cheeks and they turned red. "You're the one being immature, if ragging on others makes you feel all high and mighty. Hey, I'm talking to you!" She stood and followed quickly after him.

He just walked out the door. He strode down the spacious hallways of the mall with her on his heels. It was a Sunday and the shopping center was unusually crowded. It just made it easier for them to blend in, which was why Sasuke, ever cautious in his beanie and sunglasses, had picked the place for them to talk.

Sakura glared at the back of his head, mentally killing him in half a dozen different ways. This man just really rubbed her wrong. Of course, she couldn't _really_ kill him (not in public anyway) so she just nagged.

"What's with the hat? You honestly think no one will recognize you? I mean, seriously, are all famous people this stupid, or just you? And shouldn't you be at home eating caviar and crackers? I was so sure the _lowly_ little-people-mall was much to pathetic and irritating for the Great Sasuke Uchiha." She said sarcastically. She was about to go on, when she rammed into Sasuke's back. "Ouch! What the heck are you stopping for?"

He looked over his shoulder and down at her, raising his sunglasses so he could eye here with obsidian eyes. "Are you always this annoying?"

She resisted the urge to punch him and smiled instead. "Only around you."

"Aa."

"Are you always this insufferable?"

He smirked. "Only around you."

She leaned against the railing, looking down at the second floor of the mall. People were busily walking back and forth with shopping bags, laughing loudly to their friends. She really wanted to be one of them right now. She wondered if Sasuke ever wanted the same thing.

"Is it hard being that recognizable?" She asked curiously, not looking at him.

Sasuke—who had been expecting more of a bratty question and was surprised at the sudden change of her mood—raised his eyebrows. He shrugged. "It's only hard when people drool all over you just because they saw you on TV. Most of the people that gawk over me I've never even seen before. It's ridiculous."

Sakura looked back at him. "Really?" She would have thought that's what he _liked_ about being famous. She walked back towards him. She looked up at him, remembering the Charity Ball and how he had acted toward everyone that tried to talk to him. "Maybe if you gave them a chance, you'd find they're not so bad."

"Hn. I'd rather not take that risk."

"Oh, come now," Sakura grinned mischievously. Sasuke leaned back warily as she neared him. "Here, I'll help you get started." She reached up and ripped the beanie and sunglasses off his face. "Oh, and, I think Hinata and Naruto should just go to a nice sit down dinner. Got it?" She walked a few steps away from him with the hat and glasses still in her hands.

Sasuke blinked suddenly bare eyes at her. He frowned. "Hey, give those back—"

He was cut off when Sakura spun back towards him and shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Oh my gosh! Is that Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"What? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Oh my gosh, it is him!"

"Where?"

"There! Look!"

Sasuke backed up, only to find he was already surrounded on all sides. People were shaking his hands and pulling on his clothes, trying to get a better look at him. Papers and pens were shoved in his face, and he had to squint as camera flashes blared in his eyes.

He turned, looking through the wave of people's faces and papers for Sakura's retreating form. She looked back once and met his glare with a smile and a chuckle.

As soon as she turned around again, Sasuke suppressed an amused smile. He hoped she didn't always do things this unexpected—it might not be good for his future health.

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto thrummed his fingers against his knee, chewing on his free thumb nervously. He had cleared away a small spot on the couch and was sitting on the edge, staring intently down at the phone, which was carefully lain down on the coffee table next to a small piece of paper. On the top of it was scrawled _"Hinata"_ with a seven-digit number following.

Naruto reached toward the phone, picking it up, before quickly slamming it back down. He groaned and leaned back into the couch, staring at the ceiling. His eyes flickered toward the phone again. He reached out, his hand hovering over the phone, before he shoved it into his pocket.

"Come on, Naruto, just do it already," Naruto grumbled angrily at himself. He wanted to call her—he _really_ wanted to call her. But he was nervous.

This was the first time he had actually pursued a girl. He had liked girls before, sure, but he wasn't exactly good at getting that feeling across in a "subtle" way. He usually scared them off.

But this…Hinata was amazing, and beautiful, and kind, and smart, and beautiful…What if she didn't want to talk to him again?

"Don't be stupid!" Naruto said, running his hands through his hair. "If she didn't want to, she wouldn't have given you her number!"

But what if it was a false number? It had happened to him before. He didn't want to get his hopes up, only to have them come crashing back down on top of him. It was too good to be true that wonderful Hinata Hyuuga wanted to go out with him again.

Naruto looked up as the front door opened. Sasuke quickly shut it behind him, and waded through the mess toward the couch. He flopped down on the opposite side of the coffee table. He looked slightly out of breath, and Naruto noted that the hat and sunglasses he had been wearing were missing.

Sasuke took one glance at the coffee table. "Haven't you called her yet?" Sasuke had disappeared hours earlier, not saying where he was going, and had come home to find Naruto in the same position he had left him in.

Naruto growled. "You try calling her then."

"Ok." Sasuke shrugged and leaned forward.

"No!" Naruto frantically snatched the phone and number out of Sasuke's reach. "I'll c-call her myself!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to continue.

Naruto angrily punched the numbers into the phone, pausing just before pushing the call button. "Do you think I'm rushing it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we barely even know each other. We met at some dance, and then we _happened_ to run into each other last night at a public event. What if she thinks I'm a stalker or something?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, don't be ridiculous. You're reading too far into this. Now, maybe if you had called her, like, every hour for the past day then she might think you're a stalker."

This didn't exactly reassure Naruto.

Sasuke leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Naruto, there are thousands of girls wishing it was their name on that paper right now. And there are thousands of men wishing they had that number right now. You can't hold back on this, dude."

Naruto watched Sasuke carefully. Sasuke was being sincere, he could tell (which was not always an easy thing to do).

Naruto grinned. "She's great, isn't she?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, Naruto, she is."

Naruto beamed, reassured. He hit the call button.

"Hello?"

All the confidence Naruto previously had disappeared at the sound of her voice. "Uh, h-hi, Hinata?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

Naruto's heart fell. He looked at Sasuke frantically. Sasuke just gestured back. "Um, this is Naruto, uh, Uzumaki?"

"Oh! Naruto! I was hoping you'd call!"

Naruto just about exploded. He was suddenly very aware of Sasuke's gaze on his burning-red face. He turned away slightly, trying to get coherent words out of his mouth. "Uh, yeah…"

Hinata waited patiently.

"So, anyway, I was wondering…ya know, this weekend—"

Sasuke quickly mouthed something towards him.

"—If you'd like to go to dinner with me!" Naruto finished in a fluster.

Hinata laughed on the other end. The sound made Naruto tingle all over.

"I'd love to!"

"G-great! So, uh, I'll pick you up on Friday around…"

"Seven?"

"Yeah, sevens good!"

Hinata giggled. "Ok."

"Ok, I'll talk to you then, I guess."

"Heh, bye!"

"S-see ya." Naruto waited until the line went dead before putting down the phone. He slumped into the couch in relief.

Sasuke watched, a half smile on his face. "Well?"

"I have a date with Hinata." Naruto blinked as the words hit him. "I have a date with Hinata!" He jumped up and rushed toward the stairs. "I have to get cleaned up!"

Sasuke started. "It's not until Friday, Naruto!" He hollered after him. There was no response. He chuckled at his friend's antics, shaking his head, and added a fond, "Dope."

OOOOOOOOO

"I think he seems happier." Sakura commented, glancing at the radio from the top of her book.

Hinata, who had been staring at the radio dreamily, blinked. "He seems the same to me."

Sakura listened to Naruto's excited ranting for a minute. "No, no, he definitely seems happier because of your date."

Hinata blushed. "That's not why…"

"Uh-huh." Sakura smiled.

It was Friday, early in the evening. The clinic was only open Monday through Thursday, due to some strange law the hospital had passed, so after school Sakura and Hinata were just hanging around the house. Sasuke, thankfully, hadn't bothered Sakura again this week, and Hinata was in her own little happy world.

So was Naruto, as was apparent by his distracted attitude the past few days. In the course of just 96 hours he had tipped over three chairs, broken three microphones, forgotten to wear his pants (thank goodness no one was able to see him), and embarrassed himself uncountable times all live on the radio.

But, of course, that's not what the media was freaking out about.

No, the reporters and newspapers could only talk about Sasuke Uchiha, who had laughed.

Yes, laughed. Laughed, on the radio, with thousands of people listening.

It was shocking to say the least. Yeah, even Sakura's jaw dropped. But, well, who wouldn't laugh at Naruto?

It was good to know the Uchiha was at least partly human. It made him much less scornful.

Thankfully, though, with the media's attention elsewhere, Naruto and Hinata were free to have a weekend void of all annoyances.

In the mean time, Sakura was content to listen to music, which had exceptionally increased in quality the last few days due to a happy DJ.

"Do you think this is fancy enough?" Hinata tugged at her blouse.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile. Hinata had been ready with make-up and everything for almost an hour and she still had forty-five minutes until the appointed time of the date.

"You look great," Sakura patted her concerned cheek. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Hope so," Hinata had expressed her worries to Sakura quite often the last few days. What should she say? What should she wear? What if he did this? And so on.

But, Sakura had the utmost confidence that this date would go well. Hinata and Naruto were a lot alike—they were perfect together.

"It'll be great." Sakura smiled.

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto stared at the house across the street. He hadn't gotten out of the car yet, and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He could see, beyond the glare of the window, Sakura and Hinata walking around and talking to each other. He wondered if they had noticed him yet.

Hopefully not. He was painfully early to their date. But he couldn't bring himself to drive home or to go up to the door. Sasuke had warned him not to sneak up on a girl—they needed time to prepare and stuff like that.

So, here he was, still half an hour early. Half an hour was ok, right? Ooh, maybe he could call her and _ask_ her if she was ready! Yeah, yeah! Ingenious!

He had his cell in his hands and had dialed her already memorized number in seconds. It only rang once.

"Hello?" She sounded slightly breathless.

"Hey! Just callin' to see if you're ready." He looked up at their window to see if he could still see her.

"Ready when you are."

He grinned. "Great! I'll be there soon." They said goodbye and hung up. Naruto smiled and unbuckled. Wait, he couldn't go yet! It would be weird for him to show up just after he called her! He'd have to wait at least ten minutes.

He groaned, slamming his forehead against the steering wheel. He jerked back up as it honked loudly.

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto was there only seven minutes after he called (he couldn't wait longer than that). Not that that was a problem—Hinata had been waiting in the front hall, staring at the door the whole time. He said hey to Sakura, who scolded him and made him promise to bring Hinata back by ten. The two all but skipped down the steps and into the car. Sakura shook her head and chuckled.

OOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Gerard," Naruto greeted the host as they walked into the restaurant. It was one of the most expensive in town, though that wouldn't have been a problem, even without the reservations Sasuke had set up for them. It had all glass walls, with fountains inside and out. Hinata glanced at the expensive paintings and sculptures as they neared the front.

"Ah, Masseur Naruto!" Gerard replied politely, his mustache twitching as he smiled. "Iz zo good to zee you again!" He took Hinata's hand in his and kissed the top. "And, of courze, your beautiful lady friend. A table for two?"

"Yes, please," Naruto led Hinata as Gerard grabbed a couple menus and showed them to a fancy table.

Hinata glanced around at the beautifully dressed, rich men and women who sat at their respective candle-lit tables.

"I-I don't think I dressed fancy enough after all." Hinata smoothed her blouse.

Naruto looked down at her fondly. "Don't be silly, you look wonderful."

She blushed.

As they looked at menus Naruto explained what the different French recipes were.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, I learned when I was a kid. You?"

"I don't now French, but I was required to learn Chinese, English, Russian, and Danish." Hinata shrugged. It was common for the upper class to learn more than one language and the Hyuuga family was no exception.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? I could barely get Japanese and French down, how'd you get all those?"

Hinata laughed. "It's a secret."

"And you're not gonna tell me?"

"Maybe. You can't know everything about me." Hinata smiled.

He leaned forward, watching her intently. "Well, I intend to change that."

She was drawn forward, her eyes glinting in the candlelight. "I'm looking forward to it."

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura clicked the TV off as she heard voices approaching the front door. She vaulted the back of the couch and peeked through the blinds. Hinata and Naruto were walking, more like loitering, up the sidewalk to the front door. They were laughing and talking loudly as they stepped reluctantly up to the front step.

It was almost eleven, later than they had been expected, but Sakura wasn't complaining. It looked like it had gone well.

Hinata stood in front of the door, not quite ready to reach for the doorknob yet.

"I had a great time," Hinata's voice was muffled as it wafted through the glass to Sakura.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto had his hands in his pockets as he shifted from foot to foot. "We should definitely do it again." He quickly said.

"Yes," Hinata immediately replied. "Definitely." She rocked back and forth on her heels, before she used the momentum to launch her onto her toes. She tilted her head and pecked Naruto's cheek.

She pulled away, blushing furiously. "G-goodnight." She groped for the doorknob, tripping over the doorstop as she stumbled inside. She looked at his shocked form through the doorway one last time before she shut it. She leaned up against the door, catching her breath.

"Hinata!" Sakura whispered furiously. "Hinata, quick, come here!"

Hinata rushed into the other room, worried. Sakura gestured wildly for her to come and look out the window she was standing at. Hinata stepped forward and peeked through the blinds. Her heart jumped.

Outside, Naruto was dancing joyfully across the yard. He leaped the fence, jumped off the curb, and cart wheeled into the center of the street. He stopped, throwing his hands up, and crying into the sky, "YEEEESSS!!"

Sakura giggled excitedly as Hinata, suddenly full of ridiculous amounts of energy, rushed across the room to grab a pillow. She shoved it into her face and it very nicely muffled her ecstatic squeal.

Sakura burst out laughing, the exhilaration rubbing off on her. She ducked as Hinata chucked the pillow at her head. Sakura made an angry face, which was totally ruined by her giggles, and chased after her happy friend as a blonde boy sped home, running all the red lights, to tell his friend about everything.

OOOOOOO

_There's no way._ Sakura glared at her cell phone as it continued to ring, unaware of her murderous intent toward it. _How the heck did _he_ get my number? _She reluctantly brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello…" She shoved the greeting past her throat and out, since it seemed to be wedged between her tonsils, afraid of coming out.

"Are you busy?" Sasuke asked. What, no 'hey, Sakura, I missed you'?

"Yes." _No._ "What do you need?"

"I'm coming to get you."

"You're what?" Sakura started.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"No, wait, hold on a second—" The line went dead. Sakura growled and turned off her phone.

Ok, so she didn't hate Sasuke as much as she used to. She was getting used to him. But, it was totally annoying when, on her day off, he hauled her off to some unknown place to plan Hinata and Naruto's rapidly increasing number of dates.

Sakura hopped off of the couch, where she had been rolled up in a blanket reading a sappy book about a prince and princess who were madly in love. She went abut finding her shoes and pulling out her purse from the closet. She knew Sasuke wasn't joking—he'd be here ten minutes on the dot to drag her away whether she was ready or not.

And, so he was. He didn't even come to the door. He just sat in his black Ferrari and honked the horn. Insufferable, inconsiderable…

Sakura glared at him through the window.

He glared back. _Get out here._

_Nope. You have to come to me. _She flopped down on the couch, crossing her legs.

He honked again, holding it out this time, so long that a couple of the neighbors peeked through their blinds to see what was going on. Sasuke angrily slid out of the car and slammed the door. His long legs carried him up the steps three at a time. He didn't bother knocking; he just opened the door and walked in.

Sakura jumped as his loud footsteps resounded throughout the house. He loomed over her, crossing his arms.

"Are you ready, _your highness_?" He asked, falsely sweet.

"Yes, I do believe so. We may leave now, servant." Sakura stood and led the way to the door. Sasuke stalked after her, slamming the door and scowling.

"How'd you get my number?" Sakura asked as he started the car and pulled out.

"Hn." Was all he said. Then he glanced at her irritated look. He smirked. "I have ways."

She snorted. "Do your ways include stalking and kidnapping?"

He looked amused. "Maybe."

She turned away to hide her grin. She was glad they got along better now. He was still a jerk, he was still bossy, and really annoying, but she could handle that. It's not like they were going out or anything. A few hours here and there with him couldn't hurt. Right?

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. He was driving in a part of town she had never been to. She didn't recognize anything.

"My house."

She snapped her head in his direction. "Really?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. So?"

"I, no, um, nothing," She stopped trying and looked the other way. She watched out the window. It seemed that, as they drove, the houses were growing taller. Her jaw just about fell off her face when Sasuke pulled into a driveway. The driveway wove around the house, through an automatic fence that opened as they approached, and stopped in front of a roundabout-fountain.

Sasuke was out of the car and halfway to the front door when he noticed she hadn't even unbuckled yet. "Hurry up!"

She dazedly stepped out of the car. She looked up at the ivory columns and red shingles, the olive colored shutters and brickwork. And the lawn—holy crap, was that real grass? It was so green!—was to die for.

She swallowed as, ahead of her, Sasuke unlocked the door and entered. What marvels would she find inside? No doubt some famous designer had decorated it. What kind of artwork and perfectly matching furniture would she be able to see?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!" Sakura flattened herself against the front door she had just closed.

Sasuke spun around, looking around for whatever it was that was attacking her.

"Sasuke, your house has been robbed! Quick, we have to call the police! Do you see anything out of place? What do you think they wanted? How did they get in—" Sakura was scrambling for her phone as Sasuke walked toward her.

"Sakura," Sasuke said calmly as he took the phone from her hands and deleted the hastily dialed number. "No one robbed us."

As he walked away Sakura took a second look. Oh. Now that you mention it…if it had been a robber, he wouldn't have left moldy pizza crusts and empty soda cans on the floor. Huh, she had expected Sasuke to be the neat and tidy type. Guess she was wrong. After the shock wore off she was just appalled.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, wha?" She didn't even know what to say as she cautiously picked up a pair of boxers that had been there for who knows how long.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Here." He cleared a space on the couch and gestured for her to sit. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nope, sorry, can't work like this." She put her bag carefully in the cleared spot before rolling up her sleeves. "Where's your broom?"

"Aa?" Sasuke stared at her incredulously.

"On second thought, where's your shovel?"

OOOOOOO

"Do you think a museum would be cool?" Sasuke spoke over the music as he lounged on the couch, his hands behind his head. The couch had been cleared, scrubbed of sticky residue, and vacuumed. The floor was spotless—the food was gone, the laundry had been cleared, the dishes removed, and the dust bunnies removed from underneath the couch. Sasuke felt like he could actually breathe now, it was nice, though kind of odd.

Sakura was in the kitchen right now, with the water running as she loaded the dishwasher. She had turned on the radio, letting the music play as she worked and talked with Sasuke. It was set on the station the Ninja. Temari and Kankuro, the DJs who took over for Sasuke and Naruto on the weekends and nights, were playing old eighties songs all day.

"Museums are good," Sakura called back. "Ooh, but botanical gardens are even better!"

"Fair enough," Sasuke jotted it down in his notebook. "What about a game? Hockey season is coming up."

"Yeah, in five months." Sakura rolled her eyes. "How about ice skating? It's very romantic. Sheesh, don't you know anything about girls?"

She didn't wait for an answer as the dryer in the laundry room buzzed.

"Get your feet off that, I just cleaned it," Sakura snapped. Sasuke pulled his feet off the coffee table. "Here," She dropped a basket full of clean and still warm laundry at his feet. "Make yourself useful."

He glared at her as she wandered back to the kitchen before sitting up and obliging.

"How do you think it's going right now?" Sakura asked as she followed a trail of chaos up the stairs.

Naruto and Hinata were at the zoo today. Sakura and Sasuke had set up a private tour for them, which allowed them to go inside the cages. At this very moment, monkeys were probably chasing Naruto around while Hinata got to hold the newborn babies.

Sakura smiled at the mental image.

"Perfect, of course." Sasuke shrugged. "As always. Though by perfect, I mean totally hectic and…Sakura?" Sasuke turned and looked at the landing at the top of the stairs. Sakura wasn't to be seen.

"Sasuke!" Her voice sounded far away and astounded. "Your _room_!"

Sasuke paled. He dashed around the couch and up the stairs. Sakura was walking down the hallway, headed for the garbage bag she had left near the top of the stairs. Sasuke bounded past her and stood between her and his room.

"No." he crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. I don't know how you can even walk in there, let alone sleep!"

"Hn. No."

She narrowed her eyes. _Move, Uchiha._

He glared back. _You're not getting in there, Haruno._

_It's a pigsty!_

_Darn straight._

_Look, you…_Sakura shifted from foot to foot, holding the garbage bag at the ready.

Sasuke braced himself as she started forward, trying to get around him. He stepped right in front of her, crouching low. He grabbed her around the knees and before she knew it she had been flipped over his shoulder and was being carried back down the stairs.

She was so glad he couldn't see her face right now. "S-Sasuke! Put me down! _Now_!"

He didn't reply. Sakura reached out and grabbed the banister, keeping him from taking another step.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled.

"I'm not leaving this house until every room is clean!"

He snorted. "It doesn't even matter."

"Yes, it does. Do you realize what kind of diseases could be lurking around in this junk?"

"What are you, a doctor?"

"Yes!!"

_Oh right._ Sasuke sighed. He stood still for a minute, telling himself he would regret this. He turned around and headed back up. Sakura felt slightly dizzy as she looked down the seemingly very, very long stairs from her awkward and unstable position.

"I'll worry about my room." Sasuke eased her to her feet as he reached the landing. "You worry about Naruto's."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Fine." She handed him the bag she had earlier dropped. She turned and headed down the hall to the other master bedroom.

As Sakura was opening the door to go through, she turned to stare him down. "When I come out, your room had better be spick and span, mister."

"Yes, _mom_." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned to his room.

Oh yeah, he would regret this.

* * *

A/N: Keh heh heh… I had fun writing this chapter. Can you tell?(snickers with glee)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, just another dumb author's note…but, hey, reviews are good! Yeah! All right my loyal peeps! Kudos to you!

* * *

Radio 103.9

* * *

Can I jam to your tune?

* * *

Sakura sighed. The sun out side the window was nearing the horizon. She stood in her own kitchen, in front of the sink, scrubbing at the dishes. After cleaning all day at Sasuke's house, she had to come home and do more cleaning. For some reason, it wasn't as fun by herself.

Sasuke and Sakura had planned dates for the next two weeks. Sakura wondered how much longer they would have to do that. Probably not too long—Naruto and Hinata had been dating for almost three weeks now; this wasn't just silly first impressions anymore.

Not that she would mind going to Sasuke and Naruto's house again. Now that it was clean, it really was nice. True, it wasn't designer quality, but it was sanitary, and that's what mattered.

She wondered how long it would stay that way. She guessed that she had been the first to clean that house in years, and she doubted the boys would do much to keep it that way. Sasuke had hardly helped her, and only then when she asked him, he just sat on the couch, teased her, or contented himself with carrying her around on his shoulder.

She still couldn't believe that. He was stronger than she had thought, and even when she was looking down the stairs backwards, she knew he wouldn't drop her…

She flushed.

_Gyeeeek!!_ Sakura scrubbed furiously at the dish she was holding to release her silent scream. _What had he been thinking? Oh, man, how embarrassing…_

**Crack!**

"Oh, Sakura…"

Sakura spun around as Hinata shook her head from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, hey, uh, Hinata," Sakura replied sheepishly. Hinata bent down to help her clean up the broken glass. "I guess I'm, heh, stronger than I thought."

Hinata giggled. "Well, I always knew that, Sakura."

"How was your date?" Sakura asked as she went back to the dishes.

"It was wonderful," Hinata gushed. "He sure has a way with animals, you know? Oh, it was so much fun. You should have seen how the foxes took to him, hee hee! They snuck into his pocket and we almost walked out of the park with one! And, when we were leaving, he gave me a piggyback ride! Oh, Sakura, it was amazing…"

A piggyback ride? How cute. That was just like Naruto.

And just like someone else, with strong arms, and dark eyes…

_Gyeeeek!!_

**Crack!**

"Sakura, not again…"

"Sorry…"

OOOOOOOOO

"Sakura," Fuko, the receptionist at the clinic poked her wrinkled, smiling face around the door. "Shino's here."

Sakura's heart lifted. Yay! Shino! She realized how long it had actually been since they'd seen each other. She'd been spending a lot of time with Sasuke lately.

Sakura filed the papers she had been going over and hung up her doctor's mask and apron. She walked out the door, beaming when she saw Shino standing in the lobby.

"Hey!" She greeted, going to peck him on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Are you off work soon?"

"Um, well…"

"Yes, she is!" Fuko replied for her. She smiled at Sakura. "Go ahead, Sakura. I can close up."

"'K, thanks." Sakura clocked out and allowed Shino to lead her to his car. She didn't bother protesting—she could come back to get her own car later.

Sakura wished she had brought a change of clothes as she buckled her green-scrubs self in.

Sakura laughed along with Shino as they drove toward his house. It was good to see him again, to just be able to sit with a man she loved in contentedness.

**Bzzt. Bzzt.**

Except when that _moron_ kept calling her!

Sakura pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, glared at the ID, and dropped it in the cup holder.

Shino looked at it curiously. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No," Sakura snorted. "I'll just call whoever it is back later. I'm with _you_ right now." Sakura smiled, as if that alone was a good excuse.

Shino, at a last attempt to be courteous to the poor person on the other end of the line, asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah, just forget about it."

So he did. He just hummed lightly to himself, saying little things about this or that to Sakura.

Sakura tried to forget. She really did! But the phone kept ringing, and the radio was on, and that just reminded her about a tall man with dark eyes.

Stupid jerk. Distracting her like that.

OOOOOOOOO

"All right then, it's 5 on the dot and we are over and out." Sasuke said, leaning into the microphone.

"Remember, all your favorite hits are on 103.9, the Ninja!" Naruto cackled dramatically as the light overhead switched from "live" to "off the air". He grinned at Sasuke who smiled back. They scooted away from their chairs and pulled the big old-fashioned headphones off their heads.

There was a buzzing sound as their manager hit the release button on the door so they could leave the small, soundproof room.

"Excellent," Shikamaru grumbled as they walked in. "As always." He turned in his swivel chair and pushed up some weird looking levers and dials on the humungous counter in front of him, which was covered in wires, sound measurers, graphs, and blinking buttons galore.

"Heh!" Naruto stood slightly taller. "It's what we do."

Sasuke shook his head.

They turned as the door slammed open.

"Hey, gang!" Temari called cheerfully.

"Did it occur to you that we might be on air?" Shikamaru eyed her. "Troublesome woman…"

"Hmph!" Temari strutted over, leaving room for her brother to enter behind her.

"Hey, Naruto, what's happening, Sasuke?" Kankuro clapped them both on the shoulder.

"How's it goin', Kankuro?" Naruto beamed at him.

"So, what's with the new look?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Kankuro's intricate purple make-up job.

"He's being all gothic lately. Some new fad of his." Temari called from where she was sitting on the counter, deliberately in an irritated Shikamaru's way.

Kankuro scoffed. "It's not _gothic_. It's bohemian-punk. Duh."

"Whatever." Temari rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's just do this." She slammed her hand on a button, much to Shikamaru's protest. The door buzzed and she flitted in, Kankuro on her heels.

"Annoying, troublesome…" Shikamaru pushed at buttons as Kankuro and Temari sat in the chairs on the other side of the soundproof glass. They slid the headphones on and the light flickered to "live".

"Good evening, my loyal peeps!" Temari immediately boomed.

"Hey." Kankuro waved, though he knew they couldn't see him.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. The Suna siblings were pretty lively, hotheaded, and tough as nails. Though if you thought that about Temari and Kankuro, you'd wet your pants when you met their younger brother and heir to the Suna family fortune. Gaara could make mafia members cry.

"Uh, just a warning," Shikamaru said as Sasuke and Naruto turned to leave. "Ino's in the waiting room."

Sasuke groaned inwardly while Naruto did aloud.

They slipped out of the door reluctantly.

Ino was on the other side, pacing back and forth angrily.

"There you are!" She pouted. She walked with them. "Shikamaru, that pain in the butt, wouldn't let me in. He made me wait outside! Can you believe that?"

"Well, the last time he let you in, you did disrupt and entire broadcast." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"That wasn't my fault, though. That stupid Suna girl was being rude to me!" Ino scowled at the thought of Temari.

Actually, the fight had started because Ino said Temari wasn't worthy to occupy the same building as her "Darling Sasuke". Well, Temari could careless whom Ino had her eyes on, but when Ino started about her DJ skills, that was crossing the line.

Shikamaru had to carry a fuming Temari away before she could brake Ino's nose or before Ino could pull out all Temari's hair.

Meow, catfight!

Anyway, Shikamaru had banned Temari and Ino from being in the same room ever again, _especially_ when they were on the air.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up. There was a man in a suite standing ahead of them, directly in front of the door. He had long black hair and squinty eyes, making him look cynical.

"Yes." Sasuke paused in front of him, not bothering to look interested.

His voice was low and scratchy. "I am Mr. Orochimaru, from the Sound Network." Ugh, Sound Network. That was that stupid station downtown, which played all that crappy rap music and talked about women and getting high. What the heck was this scumbag doing here? "Would you be interested in—"

"No." Sasuke turned, walking past him. Naruto shrugged to the man and Ino hurried past, feeling uncomfortable as he watched her pass.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. He strode forward. As he caught up to Sasuke, he reached out and slipped a business card in Sasuke's front pocket. "Call if you change your mind." He didn't turn around as he exited the door first and hustled into the parking lot.

"Ew, Sound Network?" Ino sniffed in disapproval. "Daddy would definitely have something to say if he knew that he was here."

"Yeah, man, that guy gave me the chills." Naruto made a face just thinking about it. "You're not gonna call that guy, right, dude?"

"What guy?" Sasuke asked as he ripped the card in half and tossed it aside before pushing the doors open.

"All right, that's my man!" Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Ino giggled.

"Naruto, I think you and my friend Sakura would get along really well," Ino commented as they walked across campus. Sasuke tensed up.

"Eh heh, we do!" Naruto laughed. "She's a fun girl. Right Sasuke?"

"Oh, that's right, you have met her…Hey, here's your chance to meet my friends in a less formal meeting, at least!" Ino exclaimed. She pointed to a cluster of picnic tables ahead of them.

"No thank you—" Sasuke said while backing up cautiously.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata!" He bounded forward.

Sasuke scowled, fully aware that this could go wrong in so many ways.

"Come on!" Ino grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"Hinata!" Naruto skidded to a halt, inches away from the girl whom he was calling. He grinned.

"Ah, N-Naruto!" Hinata smiled, surprised, up at him.

Sakura—who had the day off and had come back to school to pick up Hinata—blinked, surprised at the very abrupt appearance. TenTen's mouth hung open. The Trixum Three, who hadn't been paying attention until now, looked up at the new arrivals curiously.

Sakura snapped her head in Sasuke's direction. _Moron! Why'd you let him come here?!_

Sasuke glared back. _He just ran off._ _What am I supposed to do, keep him on a leash?_

_Yes!_

"Hey, guys!" Ino called, completely unaware of Sasuke's reluctance. "Look who I brought!"

"Oh, heh, what a pleasant surprise…" Sakura ground her teeth together.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sasuke eyed her warningly.

"Dude, long time no see!" Kiba chuckled as he walked toward Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up, as if only then realizing there were other people around. "Kiba, man, how's it going?" They clasped hands heartily. Akamaru ran around their feet, sniffing at Naruto's tennis shoes.

Hinata, just noticing the problem with this little encounter with her 'secret boyfriend' and fiancée, stuttered. "Y-you two k-know each-ch other?"

"Yeah, me and Naruto go way back!" Kiba laughed. "He used to cheat off of me in high school."

"What?! I did not! If I did that, I wouldn't have graduated at all!" Naruto cried out incredulously.

"Pfft, whatever." Kiba crossed his arms. His serious face broke when he snickered. "Good to see you, man!" Naruto beamed.

"Yeah, ha ha, this is great. It's a small…very small…world…" Sakura trailed off, totally at a loss of what to do.

"So, dude, you know Hinata?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know her pretty well. We—"

Sasuke quickly cut his idiotic friend off. "We were just stopping by to say hi."

"Oh, yeah? That's cool." Kiba smiled at Hinata who tried to return it but winced instead.

"What rapture it brings, surely, to be in the presence of such youthful maidens!"

Sasuke jumped as Rock Lee suddenly appeared between him and Sakura. Lee took her hand.

"I do not blame these striking youths for seeking thee out, my blossom." Lee raised her hand to his lips.

**Smack!**

"Don't mind him," Sakura said, as she mentally kicked Lee, who was already on the ground.

"Yep—_munch!_—he's majoring in Martial Arts—_crunch!_—but his minor is in Drama," Choji said, speaking through a mouthful of chips. "'Cause his favorite professor, Gai, teaches both."

"Alas," Lee sighed from his position at Sakura's feet. "The fair flower has already been snatched away by a weed most devilish and witty!"

Kiba snickered. "Yeah, devilish and witty, that's Shino to a T." He said sarcastically.

"He's wittier than you," Ino snapped and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on!" Kiba protested. Akamaru yipped at his heels.

"Shino?" Naruto looked at her curiously. "Sakura, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend."

Sasuke snorted. "Shino _Aburame_? Bug man, Shino? That one?"

Sakura huffed. "Hey, I'll have you know, he's a great guy!"

"Come on, Sakura, he graduated same year as me and Naruto." Sasuke said, his eyes laughing.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" Sakura's flexed her fists, her face red with anger.

"Hey, guys, I know!" Ino clapped her hands together; unaware of the growing Aura of Death just a few feet from her. "Let's all go to dinner together! It'll be fun, right, Sasuke dear?"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly quit their glaring contest.

"Nope, it wouldn't be!" Sakura quickly said, shaking her head.

"Right because…because me and Naruto have some work to get finished." Sasuke nodded as well. Both stopped and looked at Naruto. "Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto, who had been enthusiastically agreeing with Ino, paused. He sweated at the weird looks they were giving him.

Sakura's eyes were wide. _Say yes, idiot. If you don't want to die, say yes._

Sasuke glared. _If you don't come now, I'll lock you in your room where you'll never be able to see Hinata again._

Naruto swallowed at their murderous stares. "Um, yeah, I just remembered, ha ha!" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Aw!" Ino pouted.

"Some other time, all right, Ino?" Sakura patted her friend as Sasuke turned, relieved.

Naruto leaned his head down, trying to catch Hinata's eye. He grinned. "We'll talk later, ok?"

"O-ok." Hinata flushed, glancing nervously toward Kiba.

"See ya, dude." Kiba pounded Naruto's fist as he passed.

"Do not waste your youth, my friends!" Lee waved a handkerchief he'd pulled from his sleeve.

"I'll walk you to your car, Sasuke!" Ino hurried after the two, wrapping her arm around Sasuke's.

Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder to eye Sakura. Sakura smiled slightly; glad they had avoided a possible disaster…

"Sakura."

…Which didn't seem to be completely evaded yet.

Sakura turned slowly to look at TenTen, who had spoken for the first time since Sasuke and Naruto had shown up.

TenTen smiled. "Sakura, remember that thing we have to do, my dearest friend?"

Sakura swallowed at her creepy voice. "Uh…"

"Come on, Hinata, you can come, too." TenTen led them both by the shoulder, away from the Trixum Three.

"See ya, Hinata!" Kiba called, waving. She looked over her shoulder slightly, but didn't return the parting.

OOOOOOOOO

"Ok, what the heck was that?" TenTen demanded, once the three of them were crouching safely in the shadows behind the music building.

"Um, the coincidental meeting of good friends?" Sakura said hesitantly, sheepishly looking up at TenTen.

"Yeah, right, Sakura." TenTen glowered as Sakura nervously bit her lip. She turned to her other friend. "Hinata?"

Hinata sighed, but resignedly started to answer. "Naruto a-and I are…sort of g-going out…"

TenTen's jaw dropped. "You what? Since when?"

"Only a few weeks." Hinata peeked up at her. "Are you mad?"

TenTen held her head in her hand. "No, I'm not. I'm just upset you didn't tell me about this before."

"We were planning on it," Sakura piped up. "We were just kind of waiting to see where this relationship would go."

"And? How _is_ it going?"

Hinata smiled, relaxing a little at the topic. "Wonderful."

"TenTen, you'd be amazed at how well they get along," Sakura smiled, proud of herself for having a hand in this.

They paused as they heard footsteps approaching. Ino turned the corner.

"Hey, guys, there you are—whoa!" Ino looked up at TenTen, who had pulled her to the ground with them, surprised.

"Ino, did _you_ know that Hinata and Naruto were going out?" TenTen pointed at the girl in question.

"…Huh?" Ino looked confused.

"Apparently not," TenTen relaxed, knowing she wasn't the only one left out. "Anyway, Hinata and Naruto have been going out for nearly the last month, in secret."

"What? In secret?" Ino balked.

"No, not in secret! We just…haven't really told anyone." Sakura sighed.

"But, wait, should you be going with a guy that doesn't mind dating you even though you're _engaged_?" TenTen asked.

"He…doesn't really know." Hinata looked down at her lap.

"What?!" Ino stared. "But Naruto and Kiba are friends! How are you going to keep it from either of them for long?"

"Hinata," TenTen said worriedly. "What about Kiba? Are you even _aloud_ to be dating anyone else?"

Sakura pursed her lips. She was feeling more and more guilty as the minutes ticked. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea. Maybe she should tell Sasuke that they were done.

But Naruto made Hinata happy. She liked him.

Oh, crap, this was a big mess.

"Which one are you going to choose? _Can_ you choose?" Ino and TenTen understood better than Sakura the details about a contracted engagement. Some were less binding than other, but some were considered law. Which was Hinata's?

"I…I d-don't…" Hinata was stuttering again. She fidgeted, looking this way or that, not meeting their eyes. "I don't know!" She lurched to her feet and dashed around the corner, leaving them staring after her.

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura looked at Hinata's curled up form on the couch. She was staring blankly out the window at the setting sun, her eyes red like she had been crying. Sakura was still standing in the doorway, biting her lip, too guilty to say anything.

"I don't know why I was so upset."

Sakura's head snapped up as the quiet voice drifted to her.

"It was pretty ridiculous." Hinata's voice was barely a whisper. "But…There's just something about him. Even though I haven't known him very long, he's becoming more and more like oxygen everyday."

Sakura's heart crumpled. She hurried forward and wrapped her arms around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata didn't even turn to look at her.

"Hinata," Sakura's throat choked up.

"Hinata," TenTen repeated softly from the doorway. Hinata finally looked up as Ino and TenTen shut the door. They had followed, slower than Sakura, who had quickly run after Hinata, but still nonetheless. They kicked off their shoes and walked up to the couch. TenTen flopped down on the other side of Hinata and Ino went around to hug her from behind.

"We're here for you, ok?" TenTen said. "Even though I still think this is a bad idea." Good old TenTen, always the mature one.

"I don't; I think it's very romantic." Ino's eyes twinkled.

Sakura chuckled. "You would."

Hinata teared up. "Thanks, guys." She reached up and hugged them all back.

_Thank you! _Sakura herself almost felt like crying herself. Oh, her friends! What would she do without them?

After what seemed like forever Ino pulled away. "Hey, hey, enough with the seriousness! If worse comes to worse we'll deal with it when it gets here." She hopped over to the window and closed the blinds.

"Yeah," Sakura allowed Ino to pull her to her feet.

"I say we have a girls night and make Hinata spill the beans on Naruto!" Ino clapped her hands together finally.

Sakura reached the bags Ino had dropped when she came in. She didn't have to look to see what was in them. It was so like Ino—she thought a spa night and junk food could cure anything. Which it can.

"So," Ino started, wiggling her eyebrows as she and Sakura set up candles around the room. "Have you kissed him yet?"

Hinata pulled out of her reverie. "What?!" She squeaked, reddening.

"Oh, come on, you haven't?" Ino sounded disappointed.

"Well, it is Naruto and Hinata, of all people. But it's not like they haven't done _anything_, though," Sakura remarked, ignoring Hinata's embarrassment. "Come on, Hinata."

"Sakura!" Hinata cried indignantly, a smile sneaking onto her face. She smacked her on the head with a pillow. Ino laughed, and Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. She shoved the pillow into Ino's face. That started something.

TenTen laughed out loud, which was quickly muffled as a stray pillow silenced her.

"Whoops."

The pillow fell into a smirking TenTen's hand.

They jumped from their places, dashing away, Hinata laughing happily as she watched her friends who were there for her.

OOOOOOOOO

"Gyaaaah!"

Sasuke spun around, alarmed, as Kakashi flattened himself against the front door.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said worriedly. "Someone robbed your house! Quick, we have to call the police! What do you think it was they wanted? Was it some fans, or—"

_Déjà vu?_ Sasuke pulled the cell phone out of Kakashi's hands. "No one robbed us."

Kakashi starred. "Sasuke! Do you not see this? Look at how bare your house is! It's so…so…" He trailed off as he looked around.

"Clean?"

Kakashi looked around in awe. "Whoa." He walked around the kitchen, throwing open cupboards and admiring their organization. He stopped halfway through the living room. "Has your carpet always been that color?"

"That's what Naruto said too."

"Amazing. Who did this?"

Sasuke twitched. "What makes you think it wasn't just me?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Whatever. So who was it?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but continued to gather his wallet and shoes. He sat on the couch to put them on.

"Sasuke." Kakashi sounded like he was scolding a lying child. "Was it…a girl?"

Sasuke didn't look up.

Kakashi grinned mischievously. "It was! It was a girl!" He sat next to Sasuke and looked at him excitedly. "Well? Is she cute?"

Naruto bounded down the stairs. "Yep!" He smirked as Sasuke glared at him. "Sakura's a cutie, all right."

"Ooh, Sakura, huh?" Kakashi smiled slyly. "Do tell."

"There's nothing to tell." Sasuke stood, and joined Naruto who stood at the door.

"I, your friend and agent, came all the way here just to see you, and now you're leaving?" Kakashi blinked up at them. "What is more important then spending time with me?"

"I got a date." Naruto said proudly. "So does Sasuke."

"It's not a date," Sasuke immediately said.

"You…You what?" Kakashi said unbelieving.

"We have dates." Naruto ignored Sasuke's glare. "Anyway, we'll see ya later. Lock the door when you leave, ok?"

"O-ok," Kakashi just watched them leave. They shut the door as he said to himself, "My little boys, so grown up…"

OOOOOOOOO

_It's not a date._ Sasuke nodded in agreement with himself. Right. Just because he was here with Sakura…alone…in his car…didn't make it a date. Besides, she already had a boyfriend.

Sasuke snickered.

Sakura looked up at him curiously. "What?"

"Shino Aburame?" Sasuke snickered again.

Sakura frowned. "What about him?"

"Of all the wackos you could have chosen from, you picked Shino Aburame?"

She flushed with anger. "Look, you, I could care less about who you think I should and shouldn't date. Got it?"

Sasuke suppressed a smile. _Sure, sure._

_Just drive._ Sakura looked back out her own window, watching the lights and cars zoom by.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the dashboard.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Almost out of gas."

She groaned.

"It'll just take a minute." Sasuke turned the corner, looking up and down the street for a gas station. He pulled in and hopped out. Sakura hopped out, too, leaning against the car as he put the pump in the car. "I'll go in and pay. Wait here."

"Where would I go?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke walked into the station and stood in line. He glanced around, then out the large windows that made up the entire left side of the station. In contrast to the darkness, he could see Sakura underneath the car awning. She was scoffing disgustedly at his car before going to get the squeegee to wipe it clean. He smirked.

And then he scowled. The old lady in front of him was taking forever. He wandered over to the drink isle while waiting. Maybe he should get something for Sakura. He wondered what she'd like.

He picked some gross but girly looking cherry-kiwi soda and a Coke for him just as the old lady was leaving.

He glanced back out the window as the cashier was ringing him up, smiling, and hardly able to believe that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was in his store. The old man cackled away, trying to convince him to sign a membership contract.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He was squinting through the glare in the window. _Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing._

Sasuke frowned. Sakura, the idiot, completely unaware as ever, hadn't even noticed the group of men walking toward her. He silently prayed they would just pass by her, but no one was listening. She was surrounded in no time.

Sasuke cursed under his breathe, ignoring the cashier who was trying to ask for his autograph.

Sasuke bristled as one of them reached forward to tug on Sakura's hair, but she slapped his hand away. They leered at her.

"Keep the change," Sasuke slapped an uncounted amount on the counter, leaving the drinks behind. The cashier stared after him as he ran out of the store.

"…So, sweetheart," The leader was saying to Sakura. "Why don't you leave that punk you're with and we can go somewhere?"

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, picturing them all unconscious on the ground as he stalked forward.

"Don't think so," Sakura said coldly. "You're not worthy to lick his shoes."

Sasuke didn't pause, but he raised his eyebrows. If she had known he was there, she'd probably have said the opposite.

They chuckled. "Maybe I can change your mind." The leader said. He seemed to look more like a spider than anything, Sasuke noticed, and he was going to swat that spider into next week.

Sasuke's eyes widened in furry as the spider-man grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her closer.

Sakura gasped. Just as the man's leering face closed in on hers, her fist connected with his nose.

"You little—!" the man brought a hand to the trickle of blood that was dripping down his face. He glared at Sakura, his hands fisting. "I'll teach you!"

"Not if I teach you first."

The man turned as Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke's punch sent the man flying across the parking lot, knocking out half of his teeth and possibly fracturing his jaw.

"Next." Sasuke said, staring down the others. They looked back up at his murderous look in fear.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha…?!" One of them stuttered, recognizing him.

"Hn. At least you'll know who to send the funeral bills to." Sasuke stepped forward.

"N-no!" They backed away, before turning and running in the other direction, glancing behind with terrified expressions.

Sasuke considered going over to kick the man still moaning on the ground, but decided against it.

He turned to Sakura. She was holding her throbbing hand, her face pale.

"Get in the car," Sasuke instructed. She did as she was told, and as soon as she was buckled Sasuke stomped on the pedal.

Sakura started to calm down as they drove, her breathing evening. She glanced at him. "Are you mad?"

His face darkened even more, if that was possible. "Of course I'm mad." His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Why didn't you run away? Who knows what they would have done to you!"

"Sorry. I kind of panicked." Sakura muttered. "'Sides…" He could barely hear her. "I knew you'd come."

Sasuke started. Of course he would come. He'd have been offended if she had thought he wouldn't.

He glanced over at her. Man, this woman. He always knew she was trouble. _Someone_ had to keep her safe from herself.

His shoulders relaxed slightly and he breathed to calm himself. He smirked. "I can't believe you hit him."

She blinked. "You hit him, too."

"Yes, but that's different."

"How so?"

"It's a guy's job."

She snorted. "Whatever. I wasn't just going to sit there. What if you hadn't been there?"

"Then you should have called me and I would have gotten there."

She chuckled. "Oh, really? How would you have accomplished that?"

He smirked at her. "I have ways."

"So I've heard." She smiled, resting her chin in her hands and looking out the window. They rode in silence for a while, just content to be there.

"I think I'll call Shino when I get home," Sakura said, more to herself than to him. "After what's happened, it'll feel good to be somewhere safe."

Sasuke tensed. So, what, she didn't feel safe with him? Was that it? He snorted. He could protect her a million times better than bug man.

He switched lanes suddenly and took a right.

"Uh, Sasuke, my house is back that way." Sakura sat up, alert. "Where are you going?"

"It's only 7:00."

"And?"

"I'm hungry."

"So?"

"So we're eating." Sasuke pulled into a parking lot, stopping the car in an empty space.

"Huh?" Sakura gawked as he slid out of the car. "Nut-uh! Sasuke Uchiha, get your butt back in this car and take me home! Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened the door to her side. He leaned down to look at her. "Are you getting out?"

She crossed her arms and glared up at him. _Heck no, Uchiha._

_I could make you._

Her eyes narrowed. _You wouldn't dare._

He leaned into the car.

"Yeeek, no, Sasuke!" Sakura tried to hold onto the car door as he lifted her out, but he pulled her away and closed it with his foot.

She glared at him but he just smirked at her. She swallowed. Maybe it was fine, just this once.

"This had better not become a regular occurrence." She said firmly.

He snickered as he carried her to the front door. _Your face is red._

_No it isn't._

_Yes it is._

_Shut up._

OOOOOOOOO

The trees rustled in the moonlight, carrying the scent of the forest toward Sakura's nose. She crouched low in the bushes, peering around in the dark, looking for her enemy. She pulled a kunai from her pouch, her chakra flying forward to try and catch her enemy off guard. She inhaled sharply as she finally felt him. He was behind her!

She leaped from her place with all the grace of a ninja, just as he crashed to the ground in front of her. She swallowed as he stood slowly, glaring at her with his piercing blue eyes. His yellow, spiky hair glowed in the dim light.

"Found you," He said maliciously.

He lunged for her and she repelled, leaping backwards from his attacks. They ended up in a clearing, standing opposite each other. They were both hurt, clutching their wounds and breathing heavy.

Sakura giggled.

Naruto looked at her. "What?"

"I tricked you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized the voice was coming from behind him. He spun around, only to come face to face with another Sakura. He looked at the one across the clearing. "A doppelganger!"

"That's right," The real Sakura said in a singsong voice, pointing her kunai at his neck. "Die." She drew her arm back, readying herself to plunge it into his neck.

"Not so fast," Naruto smirked.

Sakura froze. The kunai frozen in mid air, she tried to turn and look at him. Her body wouldn't move!

Naruto snickered. "Get a load of my ultimate move, Nine-tail strike of the Kyuubi!"

Sakura stared in absolute horror as Naruto's large chakra swirled in the air above her, before turning to completely consume her.

"Nooo!" She cried before everything went dark.

**"Game over! Player 2 wins!"**

"Yes!" Naruto cackled, throwing his arms in the air as the TV flashed his name over and over, his little character dancing around excitedly.

Sakura growled. She chucked her videogame controller at his head. "Not fair! You totally cheated!"

Naruto just laughed. "Admit it, Sakura! I am the ultimate ruler of videogames!"

"You wish!"

Hinata chuckled from the kitchen, her voice carrying over the sounds of sizzling on the stove. The whole house was filled with the smell of food as Hinata expertly flipped the stir-fry from the pan, catching it again and stirring it proficiently.

"Rematch!" Sakura said.

"Fine with me." Naruto grinned darkly.

The sounds of fighting resumed, just in time for Sasuke, who was coming through the door.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time, not bothering to turn and look at him.

"They still at it?" He said to Hinata as he put the grocery bags on the counter next to her.

She giggled. "Yep." She shifted through the bags. "Oh, good! You got tomatoes, too!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Of course."

"You like tomatoes?"

"They're my favorite."

Sakura peeked over her shoulder.

"Bam! Take that Sakura!" Naruto cried.

"**Game over! Player 2 wins!"**

"What?!" Sakura shrieked, spinning back around.

Hinata and Sasuke shook their heads at their friends' bickering. Sasuke pulled out a knife and let Hinata instruct him on what to do next.

"Dinner!" Hinata called after a few minutes. "So," She smiled as they came to help her set the table. "What was the score?"

"Six out of ten!" Sakura beamed proudly.

"Yes," Naruto said slyly. "But you're forgetting to count the first couple games we played. Which means I actually won, with seven out of thirteen."

Sakura's smile fell as they all sat around the table.

They made small talk as they ate, mostly about Hinata's food and how Naruto was going to get sick from eating too fast.

"You going to eat that?" Sasuke pointed to Sakura's pile of veggies that she had picked out of her food. "What are you, three years old?"

Sakura snorted. "What about you, huh?" She didn't bother asking, but just picked the sweet pickles off his plate. "You don't like sweet stuff?"

"Hate it almost as much as I hate cherries." Sasuke said. He didn't really hate cherries, but the implication was caught anyway.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever."

He smiled, reaching over to eat her vegetables.

"Ah!" Naruto bumped his fist in his palm. "That reminds me!" He turned to Hinata. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really," Hinata replied. Not that it mattered; she probably would have canceled any plans she had to hang out with Naruto anyway. "Why?"

"'Cause I want to take you out," Naruto said, before shoving rice into his mouth.

Sasuke froze, his chopsticks halfway to his open mouth.

"Gyack!" Sakura leaned forward coughing, her face turning read.

"You ok, Sakura?" Naruto asked as Hinata patted her friend on the back.

Sakura gained her bearings, clutching her throat. She looked at Sasuke. _Did you plan this date?_

Sasuke's eyes were wide. _No! This is the first I've heard of it._

_Well, what do we do?_

_What _can_ we do? We'll have to follow them._

Sakura sighed, but secretly she was a little excited. It had been a while since they had spied on Hinata and Naruto, and she was interested to see what Naruto had planned.

Sasuke snorted. _You shouldn't be. It'll probably be a disaster._

OOOOOOOOO

"It looks like it's going ok so far," Sakura squinted through the binoculars.

"Hmph, don't count on it for long." Sasuke shifted in his dark blue kimono.

Sakura turned to hide her blush. She wasn't the only one, though. Nearly every girl they passed eyed Sasuke, and their boyfriends glared, leading their girls away before they could ask for an autograph.

Sakura fingered her own kimono. It wasn't hers; Sasuke had brought it over when he came to pick her up. It was white, with little golden carp embroidered around the hem and sleeves. It was beautiful, but she was sure she didn't look half as good as Sasuke did in his.

It was the spring cherry blossom festival, and the entire downtown district had closed down for the celebration. There were vendors and booths set up along the streets, and people were wandering around everywhere, dressed in their kimonos, smiling and laughing.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at a small, round table that was sitting outside an old café. The café was at the top of a hill, over looking most of the booths and a large park that was bursting with pink cherry trees. There were families near the booths, and there were couples galore walking among the cherry trees.

Naruto and Hinata had wander about the booths, before he led her away to a quieter section of the park. They were sitting under a cherry tree now, eating little finer foods and sweet treats. They were probably the most beautiful couple there, Hinata in her lavender kimono and Naruto in his orange one.

"I don't know, I think it might be ok," Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just wondering how long we're going to have to sit here." Sasuke said, ignoring the group of girls gathered in front of the café. They seemed to be daring each other to go and talk to him. "In the mean time, I think we should get some food."

"Way ahead of you, Uchiha," Sakura beamed, leaning down to grab her bag. She pulled two bentos out. "My cooking's not as great as Hinata's but it's not bad."

Sasuke took his bento and opened it, looking down into it. "Onigiri?"

"Uh, yeah," Sakura's hands flitted slightly. "'Cause, ya know, tomatoes are your favorite."

"Aa." Sasuke stared at her. She'd made it special for him, huh?

Sakura fidgeted. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." She reached for it.

He stopped her. "No, no, I want to eat it." Sakura eagerly watched him take a bite. He chewed it slowly, before looking at her. "It's good."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Good!" She began to eat her own, smiling.

He smiled. "So, where do poor people learn to cook?"

"Hey! I'm not poor!" Sakura said indignantly. "You're just really stinkin' rich." She tapped her chin. "But I suppose I just learned to cook from my mother."

Sasuke looked up at her. "Your mother?"

"Yeah. She was a great cook. Even though she didn't go to culinary school or anything, like you rich people." Sakura smiled fondly, picturing her beautiful, amazing mother in her mind.

"She must have been a good woman," Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed. "She still is! She and my dad live in Nagashima. I go out to visit them for holidays."

"Hn," Sasuke moved the rice around in his bento.

"What about your parents, Sasuke?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They're dead."

Sakura jerked. "Oh! Oh, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They were good people." Sasuke just looked at his food.

Sakura flushed. _Idiot!_ She mentally slapped herself.

Sasuke grinned. He watched her torment herself for a minute before he decided to stop her. "Not all rich people go to culinary school, you know."

"Y-yeah?" Sakura said, glad for the change in subject.

"I didn't, because my family always assumed I'd either just marry a woman who could cook or I'd hire a chef."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, right. I can see that's happened."

"Naruto went, though."

"What? Really?!" Sakura gawked.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. His Uncle used to tease him, saying he'd never get married so he'd better learn to cook for himself."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Speaking of Naruto, how'd you guys meet and stuff? I've heard little bits from Hinata, like he used to live with is Uncle, and you guys met in school, but that's it."

Sasuke shrugged. "It wasn't too interesting. Naruto's parents died in a plane crash when he was only six months old. His Uncle Jiriya took him in and raised him."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Jiriya? You mean the pervert that writes those porno books?!"

"Yep, that's the one. Considering how he grew up, it's amazing Naruto turned out the way he did."

Sakura thanked every lucky star she could think of that Naruto was as charming and polite as he was.

"Anyway, when I was ten my dad was murdered."

Sakura blanched. "O-oh…" She was kind of regretting asking him to tell her all this. But she had wanted to know! She had realized she knew almost nothing about the man in front of her.

"It had something to do with the company we own. I don't really know, but they say he died because he was trying to protect our family. Either way, my mom tried to take care of us after that, but she got really sick. She died only a year later." Sasuke was talking bluntly enough, but Sakura knew he had to be hurting at least a bit. She scooted her chair a little closer and rested her hand on his.

Sasuke looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Am I worrying you?"

Sakura shook her head.

_Liar. _He skipped the rest of the depressing parts. "So, basically, Kakashi, my agent, took over the business until me or my brother want it. Although Kakashi mostly leaves the work to his coworkers. The slacker.

"Naruto and I met in Jr. high. I ran into him in the hallway once and he's followed me around ever since." Sasuke shrugged, picking up his chopsticks again to eat. "When we were juniors I helped Naruto convince Jiriya to let him move in with me. That was really just it."

Sakura watched him eat for a while, waiting for anything else he might want to mention. At first, she never would have imagined that rich and famous Sasuke Uchiha had such a depressing past. She had expected dark and mysterious, surely, but not sad.

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, Sasuke, you're welcome to come with me when I visit my parents anytime!" She said loudly, breaking the silence.

He chuckled. "Um, yeah…" He looked at her doubtfully.

"What? I'm serious!"

"Ok, whatever." He shook his head, smiling.

Sakura lifted the binoculars to her eyes again. "Ack! They're on the move!"

"What?" Sasuke started. He closed his empty bento, handing it to Sakura. "Hurry." He took her hand, and they sped through the crowd.

OOOOOOOOOO

Hinata leaned against the bridge post, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks were rosy from running and laughing.

"Ha!" Naruto said in between his equally labored breaths. He leaned over, his hands on his knees. "I caught you."

Hinata laughed. "Only because I let you." He grinned.

Hinata looked around. It was a bright night and the moon reflected off the cherry blossom petals that flitted through the air. Hinata glanced down at the small creek below them. "Where are we?"

Naruto glanced around. "We're close to the south end of the park. Not that many people come over this way. I thought there'd be more tonight, because of the festival, but it doesn't look like it." He held his hand out to her. "Come on, let's go for a walk!"

"Ok."

Hinata watched Naruto as they walked. His eyes were sharp but bright as he carefully led her through the trees, gently pulling her by the hand.

Hinata felt like her chest would probably explode from all the warm fuzziness she was feeling. She giggled.

He cocked his head at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Ah!" He smiled, pulling her forward. "Look, we're here!"

Hinata gasped in delight as they entered a clearing. The surrounding cherry trees formed a perfect ring around the shimmering, great oak that dominated the clearing. It looked very out of place against the pink and white background, but majestic at the same time.

"It's cool, huh?" Naruto guided her closer, until they were standing under the oak, looking up at the stars through the leaves. "I found it when I was running away from a giant hoard of fans once. People can't really find it easily, so I come here sometimes. But," he looked at her. "You can come here anytime you want."

Hinata looked up at him, smiling. She squeezed his hand. He was showing a special place to her. It was a place where he went to get peace, but he was showing her. Only her. He trusted her that much.

Hinata smiled sadly down at the ground. She wouldn't be able to show him anything like this. She couldn't take him to places of her childhood, or have him meet her family. She couldn't risk that.

She turned away from him, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to calm down before he saw her watery eyes.

"Hey," Naruto spoke to the small petal that had blown into Hinata's hair. He smiled slightly as he reached out to take it.

Hinata turned, without thinking, as he pulled softly at her hair. She inhaled sharply when she saw him looking back down at her.

"What…" Naruto started. He grazed her cheek with his fingers. "What's the matter?"

Hinata's heart ached as she looked up at him. He was searching her eyes wildly, worried she might be hurt.

"Are you upset about something?" He whispered tenderly to her. "You can tell me."

Hinata blinked faster, trying not to meet his eyes. "No…I'm not sad…" She smiled weakly. "I-I'm…happy."

And—partly—she was. She liked being here with him. She wanted to be here with him. She didn't ever want to leave. Ever.

Naruto chuckled softly. "Ah…" His smile faded as he stared back into her eyes. They were glowing in the moonlight, watching him with utter adoring magnitude. The heat on his face burned hotter as he leaned slightly closer.

Some part of Hinata's subconscious knew what was happening, but she just went along with what felt right. Her head tilted slightly.

"…Hinata…"

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh my—mmph!" Sakura's astonished exclamation was quickly muffled as Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth. She ignored his hand and chanted excitedly into his palm as he pulled her back behind a tree.

"Sakura, quiet!" Sasuke hissed in her ear. Not that it really mattered. Even though Sasuke and Sakura were crouching in the bushes mere feet from Naruto and Hinata, it was quite obvious they weren't paying attention anyway.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura whispered, pulling his hand down. "Did you see that?"

"How could I have missed it; you kept pulling my hair," Sasuke rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were tinted slightly. That wasn't really a side of his best friend he had wanted to see.

"I told you this date would go well!" Sakura smiled gleefully to herself. She had always wished that Hinata could be happy with someone, anyone! And now she was—with Naruto! And they were kissing! KISSING!

She bit her tongue, trying to keep her excitement quiet. She squeezed Sasuke's hand in both of hers, shaking it up and down. She sighed happily, letting their hands fall in her lap. She looked down at them.

She blinked. Wait a second. If his hand was here, and his arm was around her, and there was something oddly firm and warm against her back that _wasn't_ a tree…

Sakura cleared her throat, her cheeks warm. She turned slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. He wasn't looking at her, but was turned toward the clearing slightly, as if not sure whether or not he wanted to look. Sakura paused, watching his dark eyes flicker back and forth.

She shifted in his grasp. "Uh, Sasuke…"

"Shh!" He spun around. "Sakura will you just be qui-et?" The end of his sentence cracked as he found himself nose to nose with her.

Sakura stared. Holy CRAP, he was really close. She could almost count the eyelashes as he blinked. She waited for him to jerk back—he half looked like he wanted to—so she could start breathing again. But he didn't move, just looking down at her.

_Wow, he has pretty eyes._

Well, now, that was interesting. Sakura watched as different expressions flashed across his face. She wondered what he was thinking. That one looked like shock. That one looked like disgust. That one looked like amusement. Was he laughing at her?

_Hee hee! I think he's red._

Oh no! The heat rose in her face when she realized she was probably mirroring his weird expressions. No wonder he was laughing! She wanted to cover her face and hide away but he held her firmly in place, looking down at her intently.

Was he getting closer?

OOOOOOOO

Sasuke snapped back to reality by the soft giggling behind him.

"Come on." Naruto said softly to Hinata.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped apart quickly as their friends' footsteps echoed toward the other side of the clearing. Sasuke turned away, pulling himself to his feet so fast his head spun for a moment.

Sasuke had to clear his throat twice before speaking. "Let's go." He held a hand out to help her up, not looking at her.

"Mm, 'K." Sakura took his hand lightly.

They walked through the wood silently, neither looking at the other. Sasuke's face was still warm and he hoped Sakura couldn't see it in the moonlight. He'd never live it down.

He wondered if she was even looking. He didn't want her to be looking. Or maybe he did. If she was she'd laugh at his face. But what if she wasn't?

He craned his head painfully around.

Yeah, she was looking!

No, wait, crap, she was looking!

Sasuke glanced around quickly, looking for some excuse for his stare.

"Hey, that was brand new," He scolded her, looking at the hem and knees of her kimono. They were brown and green from her crawling around in the grass.

She rolled her eyes. "As if you can't just afford a new one."

"Why would _I_ need a new one? It's yours."

Sakura brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, too bad it's ruined." He shrugged.

"I can get the stains out." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smirked as he walked beside her. She was nearly skipping. He'd made her so happy by something so simple. Maybe he wanted to make her smile again. "I'll just get you a new one."

"Eh? Don't trouble yourself." There was the smile.

"It's no trouble."

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke laughed out loud at the weird pose Naruto was pulling. "What is that? King Kong?"

"No!" Naruto scoffed. "It's Swan Lake! Duh!"

"Oh…" Sasuke chuckled. Normally he wasn't this open when he was on the radio, but he was feeling strangely giddy. He didn't care that Shikamaru was watching him through the soundproof glass, or that millions of people were listening. Why should he care? He was Sasuke Uchiha, dang it, and he could giggle like a schoolgirl when he wanted to!

Naruto stretched his arm up higher, flapping the other one in the pathetic imitation of a wing. "Can't you just imagine the gracefulness of the swan gliding across the lake, waiting for the moon to rise so she can meet her love?"

"You call that grace?" Sasuke rested his chin in his hand, watching his friend with amusement. "I'm pretty sure _chickens_ have more graceful than that."

"Whatever, you're just jealous of my skills."

"Ha! Uh, yep, that's it. How'd you know?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"It's my sixth sense." Naruto poked himself in the forehead, going along with it. "I automatically know when someone's jealous of me. Unfortunately, my dear friend Sasuke, I get the vibe all the time from you."

Sasuke laughed again. He couldn't really seem to help it. He wasn't quite sure why, though. He'd been picking his brain apart all morning, trying to remember some reason for his weird mood. All he'd found so far was the waffles he'd had for breakfast that morning and images of Sakura smiling up at him. It must have been the waffles.

"Yeah, I'm _so_ jealous." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Jealous of your looks, your brain, your 'skills', your girlfriend…"

"Ha! Anyone would be jealous if they knew who I was dating."

"True."

"See? Too bad she picked me and none of the other losers in the world!" Naruto crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly, his cheeks pink.

Sasuke shook his head, tsking. "It's a shame. I told her she shouldn't date out of pity."

"What?! You jerk!" Naruto swung his fist forward, but Sasuke leaned away.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, pointing at Naruto as if to say 'can you believe this guy?' but Shikamaru drew his finger across his throat, nodding toward the clock.

"Aa." Sasuke stopped Naruto's next attempt at punching him. "Well, Naruto, why don't we just take this outside, since it seems we're out of time anyway?"

"Wha, really?" Naruto glanced around. "Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun!"

"And you're only having fun when you're listening to 103.9, the Ninja." Sasuke mentally gagged at the cheesy commercials they were required to do everyday.

"So the question is," Naruto's voice became deep and mysterious. He tapped his fingers together for the added effect. "Will you join us for the fun again tomorrow?"

"What was that?" Sasuke asked after the buzzer went off. "Wannabe gangster?"

"No," Naruto led the way out the door. "It was the Godfather. You're not very good at this game, are you, Sasuke?"

"Sure, it's all me…"

They paused as they entered the room where Shikamaru was sitting, staring at the phones sitting on one side of the tech panel. One of the phones was ringing repeatedly, hardly pausing in between callers. The other was also ringing but only about once every six rings of the other phones.

"Aren't you going to answer those?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru snorted. "No. I'm not stupid."

Well, yeah, they already knew he was a genius. "Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"That one," Shikamaru pointed at the phone that was ringing nonstop. "Is Naruto's hotline. And that one," He pointed to the other phone. "Is Sasuke's."

"We have our own hotlines?" Naruto looked kind of excited.

"Yeah. The lines were always busy when you guys started working here so I opted to get you both separate phones so we wouldn't have electrical traffic."

"So what's the big deal?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, normally we do get a lot of calls here, but usually they are just like that." He pointed to Sasuke's hotline. "That's the norm. At first, I had calls from girls asking why Sasuke was so happy, if he'd send them an autograph, or come over to their houses and blah, blah, blah.

"But ever since you started talking about Naruto's girlfriend _his_ line has been ringing like crazy. See this screen?" Shikamaru tapped the one in question. "This says how many people are waiting to call at this very second. As you can see, Sasuke's line says 526 a second, which is his usual, but Naruto's says—"

"999?!" Naruto gawked.

"What? Let me see." Sasuke leaned forward.

"Ah! Look! 1000 even!" Naruto pointed a stunned finger.

"Like I said, I'm not answering 1000—1001—phone calls." Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"Whoa…" Naruto said to himself quietly, still in shock. He shuffled to the door. "I got more calls than Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled, following him to the door.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru called before he stepped out. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Who is she? Naruto's girlfriend, I mean."

Sasuke just smirked and shut the door.

"Hmph. How troublesome…"

* * *

A/N: Yeeeeeek! Kissy-ness! Is it totally wrong that the author is a fan of her own work? No. No it's not. Don't judge.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All right, guys, this one is UP and LOADED! Yeah! Totally! Just wait for a all the yummy stuff that's gonna happen!

* * *

Radio 103.9

* * *

Can I jam to your tune?

* * *

Neji Hyuuga sighed as he looked at the clock. He reached up to loosen his tie, rolling his neck side to side. He hit the pager.

"Graji? Clock me out. I'm going home." Neji spoke into the speaker.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hyuuga!"

Neji smirked as he imagined the over enthusiastic assistant saluting to his own pager. Neji stood, tapping his papers into a neat pile before filing them. He smiled one last time at the picture of a young woman with long brown hair before pushing his chair in. He'd be seeing her in a minute anyway.

He stepped out of his office, breathing deeply before turning to go down the hall.

"Neji."

Neji turned to see Hanabi Hyuuga leaning against a door across the hall. He bowed slightly. "Hanabi."

She walked towards him. "Don't be so formal." She walked past him, expecting him to follow.

Despite the fact that Hanabi was nearly eight years younger than Neji, he let her lead and followed her command.

"How are you, Neji? I haven't seen you in a while." She asked casually.

"Well enough." Neji knew she didn't really care. She wasn't exactly the doting young cousin who had just come to see how he was.

"And how's your fiancée? WonTon?"

"It's TenTen." Neji tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. Would she just get on with it? "Is there something I can do for you, Hanabi?"

"Yes." She smiled in amusement. "Were you aware that my sister stopped by earlier today?"

Neji blinked. "Hinata?"

Hinata never came to the company building. The coworkers liked her well enough, but she never wanted to risk the chance that she might run into her father or Hanabi and actually have to _talk_ to them.

"Yes, the only sister I have." Hanabi eyed him. "She wanted to talk to the records department. Apparently, she left with her marriage contract."

Neji stared down at Hanabi blankly. She crossed her arms, tapping her business heels. Hanabi looked like she was twenty-three instead of sixteen when she dressed up in her lilac business suit. She took her family company very seriously.

"Well?" She asked, keeping her patience.

"Why would she want to see her marriage contract?" Neji asked.

Hanabi sighed. "You're the closest to her. I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_." She turned. "Well, Neji, good seeing you. Tell WonTon I said hi."

Neji set his jaw as she walked away. "It's TenTen."

Neji strode out of the office, barely nodding to the receptionist as he left. He had pulled his cell phone out before he even unlocked the car and was dialing Hinata's number. He held it up to his ear.

He'd just ask Hinata. It was simple as that. She'd probably tell him it was just because her and Kiba had been getting serious lately. Maybe they were wondering about the details or dowry or something. Nothing big.

"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone.

Neji paused. He checked to see if he had dialed the right number. Yes, but that voice was not Hinata's and definitely not Kiba's.

"Hello?" The voice asked again.

"Is Hinata there?" Neji asked, keeping his cool.

"Uh, yeah, but she's kind of busy right now. I'll tell her you called. Who is this again?"

Neji cursed mentally. He didn't want to leave a message. "Neji Hyuuga."

"Ah!" The voice brightened. "Neji! Hey, man, it's great to finally meet you! Well, sort of…at least your voice. Ha ha!"

'Hey man'? Neji quickly interrupted the voices' next sentence. "Who is this?"

"Eh? Oh, right, sorry, this is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. You heard of me?"

"Yes." Who hadn't? "I have to go."

"Ok, dude. Maybe I'll meet you some other time, 'k?"

Neji hung up on his laughter. He stared down at the phone in his hand.

Neji jabbed the key into the ignition, frowning as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

Hinata, what was going on? Naruto Uzumaki? Why hadn't Hinata told him anything about this? She trusted him, right? Did she realize how much trouble she could get in?

Neji tried to calm himself, trying to reason with himself. Maybe Naruto wasn't the reason Hinata had taken the marriage contract. Maybe…maybe Naruto was Kiba's best man, or something. That had to be it.

Neji calmed down slightly, slowing the car down and then stopping at a red light. He looked around blankly. He was near the mall, so there were quite a few people walking around the streets, crossing during the red light.

Neji leaned forward when he saw a familiar head bobbing through the crowd. Ah, Sakura. She was a nice girl—she took care of Hinata and was friends with TenTen. She'd know what was going on. He was just about to roll down the window to call he over when he noticed a figure walking alongside her.

Neji couldn't see who it was, the guy was wearing a hood, but Sakura was smiling up at him sweetly. It must be Shino.

Just as they were passing the front of Neji's car, Sakura noticed the Hyuuga. Her eyes widened slightly. The man next to her looked around and Neji caught a glimpse of his face. That was most definitely not Shino.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him quickly across the crosswalk. Neji looked after them with a vacant expression. Hinata _and _Sakura? Two of the sweetest, nicest girls he knew. What was wrong with the world?

Neji's tires screeched as he raced ahead when the light turned green. He sped home quickly, thinking of a million questions he would ask TenTen when he got there.

OOOOOOOO

"Sasuke..."

He turned from the mirror to look at Naruto. "What's up?" Sasuke asked, returning to his reflection.

"What are you doing?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sasuke glared at his own reflection before pulling the shirt back off.

"Uh-huh." Naruto said skeptically as he watched a bare-chested Sasuke stomp around the room, digging through his drawers to pull out a different shirt. Naruto glanced down at the pile of discarded shirts in front of the mirror. "What was wrong with those shirts?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you wearing them?"

"No reason."

"_Right_." Naruto watched Sasuke pull on another shirt. "So, when are you picking up Sakura?"

Sasuke blanched. "What makes you think I'm going somewhere with Sakura?"

Naruto observed him. "Come on, Sasuke, give me some credit." He gestured to the pile. "'Sides, who else would you be worried about looking good for? Which is totally a girly thing to do, by the way."

Sasuke snorted. "What? It's not. I was just looking for this certain shirt. See?" Sasuke held the hem out towards him, as if doing so would make Naruto see reason.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." Naruto smirked as Sasuke pulled on his shoes and walked toward the door.

Sasuke looked back. "Like you should talk, Naruto. I've seen you go through you're entire closet _and_ mine when you have a date with Hinata." Naruto blushed. Sasuke chuckled and closed his bedroom door.

He glanced down at the shirt he was wearing. Dang it, this one was wrinkly! He grumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs and out to his car, hoping Sakura just wouldn't notice.

OOOOOOOO

"Jerk. Jerk. Jerk!" Sakura cocked the riffle and fired another round at the cardboard dummy at the far end. The dummy's smile had been punctured so many times it almost looked like a frown.

TenTen raised her eyebrows. "Nice shot."

Sakura growled.

TenTen chuckled. "Calm down, would you? It's over, already."

Sakura sighed, looking up. "Yeah, you're right." Her look suddenly hardened. "Ugh! Just the thought of him makes me mad!" She cocked the gun again.

TenTen watched the head of the dummy fall to the ground. The other club members—of Temura Weaponry Agency—at the indoor shooting range looked at Sakura with wide eyes. She ignored them and just ordered for another dummy to be set up.

TenTen shook her head. "I still don't really understand what this fight was about."

Sakura waited impatiently for her new target. "It was just like Sasuke. He just _had_ to make a big deal out of it." Sakura threw her hand in the air. "I mean, come on! Like it was any of his business! Seriously! Why should he care what I do with my life?" The dummy was put in place. Sakura glared at it. "He had no right," **Bam! Bam! Bam!** "Insulting Shino like that!"

TenTen sighed at the newly fatally wounded cardboard. "Would you like me to staple a picture of Sasuke's face to your next target?" She asked sarcastically.

Sakura gasped. "Could you?"

"I was kidding!"

Sakura's shoulder's sagged. She dropped the gun into the hands of the terrified attendant behind her and sauntered over to where TenTen was sitting at a small table. Sakura halfheartedly picked up one of the bridal magazines TenTen had spread around.

"It's no big deal." TenTen said while cutting out a picture and setting it with her pile. "Sasuke Uchiha should mind his own business. Just forget about it."

"Yeah." Sakura bit her lip, half itching to go back and get the gun. She'd probably forgive him eventually, but right now it's all she could think about. "Let's just talk about something else. What are you doing?"

"Making a bridal scrapbook." TenTen said cheerily.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura shuffled through the pile of cutouts. There were different colors, pictures of veils, dresses, hairstyles, flowers…"What for?"

TenTen rolled her eyes. "Well, my wedding _is_ in two and a half weeks."

"Oh my gosh. I didn't realize it was so soon!" Sakura gaped.

"Well, apparently, neither did I. That is, until Neji's mother called and asked me what color dress she should buy and what day she should help me go shopping. I kind of panicked." TenTen chuckled bashfully. "So, now I have to go into overload mode."

"I'll help." Sakura picked up a pair of scissors and looked intently through a magazine.

Their pile grew as they giggled over this and that. The club members paid their respects to TenTen as they left or entered, smiling down at her and her friend to congratulate them.

"So, how's Hinata and you-know-who doing?" TenTen asked casually.

"Good, I guess." Sakura turned to her friend. "Do you think honor is more important than love?"

"What?" TenTen gave her friend a peculiar look. Sakura just waited. "I don't really know. Honor is important, of course. But I don't know if love cancels it out. Why?"

Sakura sighed. "The last few days Hinata has been pouring over her marriage contract to Kiba, trying to find some kind of loophole."

TenTen stared incredulously. "What?"

Sakura nodded. "Personally, I hope she finds one."

TenTen looked thoughtfully down at her scrapbook. "Is she sure about this?"

"Yes. Her and Naruto are getting kind of serious. But, even in the off chance she doesn't end up marrying him, she's seen the better side of life. She's not going to go quietly back to being tied to someone she doesn't love."

TenTen pursed her lips worriedly. "Her family won't like this. Not at all."

"Will Neji be upset?" Sakura had been told about his 'little' discovery the other day.

"Probably. But not as much as everyone else. Hanabi won't be, though."

Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, was second in line to inherit the Hyuuga business. She was better suited, too. Hinata knew it, but she didn't really have a choice, anyway. Though Hanabi would probably jump at the first chance to take it.

"I wonder."

The two snipped and glued quietly, both in thought. TenTen, unable to stay in a bad mood while planning the happiest day of her life, whistled to herself. Sakura listened, wishing the mood would rub off on her.

Sakura cocked her head at the figure she had just cut out. It was a man in a tux, smiling up from the picture. Huh. He looked kind of like Sasuke. What a shame Sasuke didn't smile like that more often—well he did…

…Especially when he was making fun of Shino!

"Grr…" Sakura growled.

"Sakura. What are you doing?"

Sakura glanced down at the decapitated magazine clipping in her hand. "Uh…"

"Oh, Sakura, I was thinking about getting Neji that suit!"

"Oops. Sorry."

OOOOOOOO

"Do you think we should match?" Shino asked.

"I don't think it matters. Wear what you want." Sakura smiled at him. She was lying down on one of the campus picnic tables, looking up at the tree above her. Shino sat on the bench next to her.

They were talking about TenTen's wedding. They had both gotten invitations in the mail that morning, and it was scheduled for that next Thursday—the first of May.

"Sounds good to me." Shino propped his chin on his elbows, looking down at Sakura. "Should we at least arrive together?"

Sakura chuckled. "Relax. I have to be there early, since I'm a bride's maid, but we can hang out at the reception."

"Fine." Shino didn't look too happy, but let it go. "There's going to be dancing, right?"

"Course."

He smiled, satisfied.

Sakura smiled fondly up at him. She cocked her head to the side. At this angle, with the sun behind the leaves, his hair looked almost black.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Have you ever thought about dying your hair? It'd look good black."

He snickered. "Um, no."

"Why not?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"'Cause." He leaned down closer. "Do we really have to talk about this, anyway?" He said suggestively, watching her.

Sakura had half a mind to laugh. Was he trying to intimidate her? His eyes had one-eighth the effect on her as someone else's black eyes. He'd have to try harder.

Sakura kissed him back, gently holding the back of his neck. She pulled away after a minute. She pursed her lips. Normally she wouldn't have been the one to do that. But for some reason, it wasn't as satisfying as usual, especially while she was still thinking about those black eyes.

She must just not be in the mood for kissing. Yeah, that was it.

Sakura sat up and pulled out her phone to keep it from vibrating. Speak of the devil. She glanced at the text.

_Where are you? _It said.

"…and then let's go to that little restaurant down by…Sakura?" Shino looked at her. She was scanning the campus grounds, straining her eyes. "Sakura?"

"Huh, what?" Sakura looked at him, as if she had forgotten he was there.

He chuckled. "I said, let's go somewhere."

"Uh," Sakura paused as she saw the spiky black head of someone walking on the other side of the wall. "No, I-I gotta do something." She jumped off the table and grabbed her bag. She back peddled, pecking Shino on the cheek quickly. "I'll see you later, ok?"

Shino sighed as he watched her hurry across campus and disappear. "Ok."

Sakura broke into a sprint when Shino was no longer in view. She dodged around students, headed toward the six-foot brick wall at the far end. She grinned at the black spikes poking over the top of it.

She reached the wall, vaulted, and caught hold of the top. She pulled herself up, keeping herself suspended by her elbows.

"Hey!" She chirped.

Sasuke jumped, looking up at her. "Sakura!"

"I got your message."

He smiled. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nope." Sakura shook her head.

"Good. Do you, uh, need help down?" He gestured to the slick wall.

She smiled.

OOOOOOOOO

"I said cashmere, you idiot!" Ino held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she scribbled on a little notepad. "Not that fake stuff!……If you deliver fake to me, so help me, your company will never deliver anything again!……Of course I'm being bossy, I have a wedding to help plan!" Ino jabbed the off button with a manicured nail. She paused. She made a mental note to get her nails redone before the wedding.

Oooh, while she was at it she'd make appointments for Hinata, Sakura, and of course TenTen, too!

Ino scribbled in her notebook again before tucking it away in her bag. Her heels clacked against the concrete as she made her way toward the radio station. She checked her delicate silver watch. Almost 5:00! Sasuke would be off work any second!

She hummed to herself as she walked. She wondered if he'd notice the new skirt she'd bought!

She cocked her head as someone crossed her path. He hadn't seen her, but was texting something into his phone.

Ino brightened. Sasuke! She hurried forward, turning the corner and trying to catch up with him. She blinked. Wow, he was fast. He was already far, far ahead of her. She sighed, reaching down to pull off her heels. She jogged the length of the campus wall after him.

She smiled as she turned the last corner and saw him standing just thirty yards away.

"Sas—!" She froze mid wave. Her smile turned to confusion as she watched him talk to Sakura who was perched on the wall above him. Ino's heart lurched. Sasuke was smiling.

Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the wall. Sasuke reached up and eased Sakura to the ground with more gentleness than Ino had ever seen him use. Sakura bounced lightly as she tapped the ground, beaming up at him. He said something to her and they started toward the parking lot. Sakura paused to readjust her bag, before skipping to catch a waiting Sasuke's hand. He didn't pull away, or even look sickened.

Ino stared, aghast, as Sasuke opened the door for Sakura to slip into his car. The heels dropped from Ino's hands as the Ferrari pulled out and drove away.

"…What?"

OOOOOOOOO

"That one looks good." Sakura commented.

Sasuke made a face. "Hn."

"What's wrong with it?" Sakura, realizing again that they wouldn't be leaving soon, picked up her magazine.

Sasuke turned to the attendant. "What else do you have?"

The attendant, with stars in her eyes, quickly replied. "Are pinstripes your thing, Mr. Uchiha? Or maybe plaid, Mr. Uchiha? Oooh, if you'd like something peppier, Mr. Uchiha I could find something!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "I'm just going to a wedding. All I need is a simple suit."

"Of course, sir, Mr. Uchiha, sir." The attendant pulled off the suit jacket as he walked.

"I'll be back," he said to Sakura before dipping behind the dressing room door.

The attendant handed the next suit to him over the top before skipping back to wait. Sakura glanced up at her. She glared back. Sakura sighed.

She'd been getting that look a lot, lately. Ever since Sasuke had taken her advice and stopped wearing ridiculous disguises when they went out it seemed as though the female population of the world wanted to bore holes in her. Sakura ignored the attendant and looked down at her magazine.

They were in a B&Js Suits store in the mall. Sasuke had 'allowed' her to tag along when he went to pick one up for TenTen's wedding. Naruto had gotten an invitation as well. So had half of Japan's aristocrats. Apparently, this was going to be a pretty well covered event.

So, Sakura sat in a chair at the back of the store, surrounded by expensive suites and angry attendants. A few teenage girls had wandered in when they heard Sasuke Uchiha was in the mall. They were now wandering through the isles, pretending to be interested while secretly giggling and pointing toward the dressing rooms.

Sasuke stepped out of the dressing rooms again. He stood on the platform in front of the three way mirrors. "What do you think?"

Sakura looked up. "It looks good on you." Pfft. Not that he should really ask her opinion—she thought everything looked good on him.

Sasuke turned back and forth, fingering the lapels. Sakura held her breath, mentally crossing her fingers and hoping he would just accept this one so they could leave.

"Maybe." Sasuke marched back to the dressing rooms. The attendant followed, smirking back at Sakura. Sakura groaned, flopping back in her chair.

He was so picky. And she was so bored! She huffed, grabbing a jacket from the discarded pile of rejected suits. She scowled at it, before trying it on.

She stood on the platform. It was huge on her, completely swallowing her in folds of fabric. And yet it had fit Sasuke just right. She thought she could even feel his body heat still on it.

She stood up straighter and twisted side to side. She made a face and tried to imitate Sasuke's voice. "Hn. These petty suits are too good for the Sasuke Uchiha! Bah, my looks will put your little company to shame."

"Ha ha, you're _so_ funny," Sasuke said sarcastically as he rounded the mirrors again.

Sakura continued her fake voice, fingering a nonexistence mustache. "A look alike?" She said looking him up and down. "Hmm, possibly even an assassin to get rid of the Sasuke Uchiha! Very well, I will leave this place, but not until I bore my poor, weak, beautiful friend Sakura to death."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped up next to her. _Drama queen. _Sasuke tugged on Sakura's collar. "Huh. I don't think it's really your style."

Sakura groaned again, thumping her head against his shoulder. "Sasuke, I'm so _bored_! We've been here forever! Can you please pick one so we can go?"

He patted Sakura's head. "You poor, tortured soul."

_Get me out of here, Uchiha. Now. _She pouted up at him.

He chuckled. The attendant behind them blushed. "Fine." He turned around. "Which one do you think?"

Sakura scanned the two designated 'maybes' the blushing attendant was holding up. "I don't know. They're both good."

"What color is your dress?"

Sakura looked back up at him. "Huh? My dress? It's peach."

"Peach?" Sasuke looked slightly disgusted. She nodded. He shrugged and turned back around. "That one." He pointed. The attendant nodded.

"That one? Just like that?" Sakura let him lead her off the platform and take her jacket. "How come that one?"

"It'll match you better."

Sakura reddened. "Oh."

Sasuke didn't seem to notice. He gestured to the attendant before heading back to the dressing room.

Minutes later, with Sasuke back in normal clothes, he and Sakura stood in front of the counter.

"Here's you receipt, Mr. Uchiha," The same attendant smiled at him. "Your suit will be pressed and steamed, before you come to pick it up. Don't worry," She batted her eyelashes. "It's on the house."

"Aa." Sasuke pocketed the receipt without glancing twice at her. He turned leading Sakura out of the store.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder when she felt the heat of the attendant's glare at the back of her head. Sakura stuck out her tongue. She kind of felt sorry for the poor girl, but not _that_ sorry.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sasuke reached into his pocket as they wandered through the mall. He handed Sakura a small business card.

"Hmm, what's this?" Sakura looked down at it. It was all black, with the words **"When you can't stand…"** She turned it over. **"We do." **In small letters in the corner was the name _**Hokage Hospitals**_. "Uh, ok?"

"Your clinic is owned by Hokage Hospitals." Sasuke said simply.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. I kind of have connections there, so I called around and they said they'd take your resume." Sasuke quickly looked at her. "You don't have to go, of course. I just thought that you might at least want the choice."

It took a second to sink in. "Wait…you got me a job?"

"Well, an internship, at least. And you'd have to take some extra courses at school."

For a minute Sakura was confused. Then she smiled warmly. How sweet of him, trying to look after her!

"Hold up, how'd you get my resume?" Sakura pocketed the card while squinting up at him, as if looking through his head for some kind of robot inside his brain.

He ignored the question. "Think of it as payment for everything."

She grinned slyly. "That's kind of stalker-ish, don't you think?"

He blanched. "It is not."

She smiled, bouncing innocently as she walked. _Stalker._

_I am not._ He turned away, hiding an embarrassed blush.

She jabbed him with her elbow. _Admit it. You're totally stalking me._

_Quit it, would you?_ He pulled her hand away when people started staring. Not that they weren't already. "Let's just get to talking about what we're going to do about the Trixum Three and Naruto during the wedding."

"Whatever you say." She swung their hands forward and back, snickering at his glare. _Stalker._

OOOOOOOO

"TenTen Temura, do you take Neji Hyuuga, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the rest of eternity?"

TenTen, blushing demurely, looked up at Neji shyly. Her veil swung about her shoulders delicately as she nodded. "I do."

"Neji Hyuuga, do you take TenTen Temura, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the rest of eternity?"

Neji, a nervous wreck smiling dreamily, stared straight into her eyes, completely ignoring the priest. "I do."

Neji's fingers shook slightly as he lifted TenTen's veil slowly. He took her hand carefully in his and slid a thin silver band on it, with intricate weavings holding a diamond securely in place.

"You may kiss the bride."

Neji leaned down, taking his wife in his arms, as she leaned into him. The kiss was so gentle, but also passionate and bursting with love. They reluctantly pulled apart.

The cheer that echoed throughout the hall was deafening. Hats were thrown in the air, grains of rice, flower petals, and small children. Everyone reached forward to plant a kiss on either TenTen or Neji as they passed, both of them smiling so wide it seemed like their faces would split.

Sakura, still standing at the altar next to the rest of the bride's maids and groom's men, held onto Ino and Hinata, tears streaming down all their faces. They laughed and sobbed as they watched their friend exit the chapel on the happiest day of her life.

OOOOOOO

"I hope I can be that beautiful on my wedding day," Ino gushed, watching TenTen and Neji dance with dreamy eyes. It was an upbeat song, but TenTen and Neji were standing close together, nuzzling noses, and swaying softly.

"Yeah." Hinata and Sakura sighed enviously.

TenTen's dress must have cost a fortune. It fit her curves perfectly, twisting all the way down to her ankles in perfect folds. The beading was to die for; her veil was astounding, and the ruffles bafflingly ideal. But nothing could compare to TenTen. Her makeup was flawless and her hair had been done by an imported hairdresser, twisting in perfect curls and locks around the top of her head.

But even if she had been wearing rags she was still be beautiful. She was glowing. Her eyes were sparkling as she watched Neji. Men would have killed to be in front of her right then.

And Neji knew it. He hadn't let her out of his sight since they left the chapel to come to the reception. Although he was probably hoping he could be somewhere else, with TenTen, _alone_.

"Did you help with all this, Ino?" Sakura looked around at the decorations.

Ino beamed. "Yep. Though most of the credit goes to TenTen and Neji's moms."

The reception was being held at the Hyuuga manor, as their own contribution to the honorable couple. There were streamers of flowers hanging around the top of the 50ft ceiling. There were sparkling chandeliers that reflected off the specially designed and installed stain glass windows, casting the whole room in a soft, golden-brownish glow.

There was a stage for the DJ (Kankuro), a bar had been installed in the back, and there was a platform for the elderly and rich to sit and watch the extensive dance floor. There were rose petals scattered on the ground everywhere, and as people stepped on them, they emitted a flowery aroma throughout the room.

"Oooh, look! There's David Anderson!" Ino tugged on her friends' sleeves. "You know, the foreign movie star? I'm going to go say hi!" Ino walked away, waving the self-important man down.

"Good to see she's back to normal." Hinata mentioned, laughing as they watched Ino unabashedly flirt with David.

"Yeah, she's been acting kind of weird around me lately." Sakura said. "I guess it was just all the stress, what with the wedding and all."

"Ah!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?"

"Naruto! Coming towards us!" Hinata pointed.

Sakura snapped her head around. Naruto and Sasuke were sauntering through the crowd toward them. Sakura flushed. Even though she'd been there when Sasuke had picked the suit, something about the lighting made it much more alluring. Hinata was having similar issues as Naruto neared in his form fitting, very striking evening-look outfit.

"You remember the plan?" Sakura whispered to Hinata. She nodded. "Good." Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke. _Ready?_

_Bring it on. _Sasuke stopped a few feet in front of them. Naruto walked ahead.

"Congratulations!" Naruto greeted Hinata with open arms. As he leaned down to kiss her, she turned her head to the side at the last second, his lips falling on her cheek. It wouldn't look odd for someone to kiss a family member of the groom on the cheek; it was just a sign of well wishing.

"It's not me you should congratulate," Hinata smiled up at him, standing a safe distance away.

"Yeah, well, close enough." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke turned to Sakura as Naruto carried a basically one-sided conversation while Hinata politely stayed away from him.

"Think this is going to work?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura snorted. "Maybe. It's a good thing there's a lot of people here."

"Aa." Sasuke grinned.

Sakura eyed him. "What's that look?"

"Nothing."

"What did you do?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just took the liberty of copying and sending out a few more invitations."

"You little devil, you!" Sakura bumped his shoulder. "Who else did you invite?"

"Everyone from the A, K, and L sections of the phone book."

"Wha? Are you serious?" Sakura's jaw dropped. "You could have invited some psycho murderer to my best friend's wedding!"

"Don't worry, I did background checks on all of them first." Sasuke took the punch glass that she was holding limply and sipped from it.

"All of them?" Sakura asked, shocked. "Where'd you find time to do that?"

"Well, I didn't do it _personally_. It's some of the perks of being the heir to a family business."

"You really are the devil." Sakura shook her head in awe.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't forget it." He turned back to his friend. Or where his friend had been. "Where'd they go?"

"You _lost_ them?!" Sakura scanned the room frantically.

"Me? You weren't watching either." Sasuke turned her around by the shoulders. "Chill. They're right there."

Naruto and Hinata were standing beside the stage, chatting with Kankuro. Hinata was giggling as Kankuro's attempt to kiss her hand was quickly thwarted by Naruto.

Sakura sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, Hinata's smart. She can handle herself." He put the empty glass on a passing butler's tray. Sakura frowned but waved the butler away.

"Yeah, well…" She turned back to Sasuke. She fidgeted nervously under his gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"That dress looks awful."

"What?!" Sakura smacked him.

"All I'm saying is it's not your color." Sasuke rubbed the back of his sore head. "Who picked peach anyway?"

"TenTen did!" Sakura said indignantly. She glared at him warningly, daring him to retort. To be honest, she loathed this dress. So did Ino and Hinata. It wasn't exactly flattering but it was the curse of being a bride's maid—you never got to look as pretty as the bride.

But, Sasuke, the jerk, had absolutely no room to talk! She was already well aware that he was better looking than her! And after she had tried to get all dolled up, too…

"I just meant—" Sasuke said, trying to redeem himself.

"It's ok," Sakura said coldly. She crossed her arms, looking around the room. "I was just leaving anyway."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura, come on, don't—" He stopped mid-reach for her arm when she waved to Shino, who had just walked in on the other side of the room. She threw a smirk over her shoulder at him, before sauntering of.

"Shino will think this dress looks good on me…" She mumbled as she walked through the crowd.

Sasuke watched Shino wrap his arms around Sakura, his last words still caught in his throat. He snatched a glass from a butler, downed it, and then stalked off in the opposite direction, watching Shino with a glare.

He hoped someone would step on bug man's foot…

OOOOOOOO

Sakura sat on a barstool, looking toward the dance floor, leaning back against the counter. She had kicked her shoes off, her feet throbbing from walking around in them all night. She had hiked her dress up a bit so she could stretch her legs. It probably didn't look very attractive, but she was tired and she didn't care.

She was watching Hinata and Naruto dance right now. Hinata had her hands on Naruto's shoulders, so that she could keep him a safe distance away, since Kiba was watching from a table on the other side of the room. She had danced with Kiba and Naruto most of the night—and Choji and Lee, and a couple other rich youths, so as not to look suspicious—making sure to keep all her expressions strictly friendly and polite when around both of them. So far neither boys looked ticked off, just a little sad they didn't have her all to themselves. But that was to be expected; she was the closest family member to the groom, and they weren't the only ones who wanted to talk to her.

The bride and groom in question had stopped dancing for the moment and were on the platform, circled by their family. TenTen was sitting with her dress fluffed out around her and Neji was standing next to her, one hand protectively on her shoulder. There were a few little kids in expensive looking outfits giggling behind the couple. The two girls seemed to be arguing over whom got to hold TenTen's veil up off the ground while the boy looked up at Neji in awe.

Sakura giggled. They were probably the most beautiful couple she had ever seen, and this was most definitely the most extravagant wedding she'd ever been invited to. Not to mention the longest and most exhausting. She'd excused herself from Shino a few minutes earlier so that she could sit for a while. He was now standing with some men on the other side of the room while they asked his advice about an expedition they were taking to Brazil to study some new species of beetle.

"Look, look, do you see that ice sculpture! Quick, take a picture of me next to it!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the couple that had just passed her, headed toward the sculpture. By the way they were dressed and acting, Sakura would bet anything that their last name started with an A, K, or L.

Sasuke had seemed to disappear after their little tiff. Sakura had looked for him a while ago, but he wasn't to be seen. She had thought that from her view point at the slightly elevated bar she'd be able to find him, but so far she'd had little luck.

She sighed, her head flopping back.

"Hey!"

Sakura opened her eyes, only to be met with upside down, liquid brown ones. "Ack!" She jerked back, nearly falling off the stool. She stared at the girl who had snuck up on her.

"Oh, sorry, did I scare ya?" The girl smiled crookedly. She was standing on the opposite side of the counter, her chin propped up in her hands.

"Uh, y-yeah," Sakura relaxed, easing back onto the stool.

The girl chuckled. It was loud and boisterous, shaking her four blonde pigtails from the mere joyfulness of it. She extended a delicate hand to Sakura. "Temari Suna."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled. She kind of liked this girl already.

"So," Temari looked at her mischievously. "You're Sasuke's girl, huh?"

Ok, maybe she didn't.

Temari laughed as Sakura picked herself, for the second time, up off the ground and back onto the stool. "Wasn't expecting that reaction!"

"I am _not_ Sasuke's 'girl'." Sakura said firmly, narrowing her eyes for good measure.

"Ha ha! All right already," Temari straightened up. "Can I get you somethin' to drink?"

"No, I don't drink."

"Good on ya. But, hey, no worries. Nothing here is even alcoholic. I guess the bride didn't want to risk a bunch of drunks crashing her wedding. " Temari rolled her eyes at the couple bums sitting on the other bar stools. They were looking down disappointedly at their very safe drinks. "How 'bout a soda or water at least?"

Sakura shrugged. "Ok." As Temari turned around, grabbing a glass and a soda bottle from the mini fridges lines up behind her. Sakura looked at the wines all sat up on extensive racks above her. "Are you working here? I wouldn't think that Temari Suna of radio 103.9 would need to."

Temari laughed as she poured Sakura a bubbling glass. "Naw, I was just bored. I told the barman to take a break and I'd watch out for this little heap."

Sakura followed Temari's gaze as she glanced over at a darker corner of the bar. A man with a mustache and a vest sitting there cringed, trying to hide from Temari.

"Hey!" Temari hollered at him, slamming the soda bottle down. Sakura had to pick up her glass to keep it from falling over. "Didn't I tell ya to get out of here?"

"Well, miss…" The barman looked around sheepishly.

"No buts!" Temari pointed toward the dance floor. "Get out there and meet hot, middle aged women!" She commanded harshly, her free hand on her hip.

The barman looked at her for a minute before slipping off his stool and resignedly walking towards the floor. Sakura burst out laughing.

"March, mister!" Temari yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." He muttered, looking back longingly one last time before disappearing.

Temari turned back to a hysterical Sakura. She grinned, scratching the back of her neck. "Heh, well, you get the picture."

Sakura took deep breaths. "Temari Suna, it has been a pleasure meeting you."

"You too." Temari shared her smile. "So," She started, pulling out a rag to wipe the counter. "You're really not dating Sasuke?"

"Ha ha, uh, no." Sakura sipped her drink.

"Shame."

Sakura started. "W-why's that?" Her heart was beating faster.

"'Cause that means I owe my boss fifty bucks. We were betting on it." She shrugged. "He was right. Well, he's always right, but, hey, I tend to challenge that idea a lot."

"He's always right? I thought that was a girl thing." Sakura grinned.

Temari chuckled. "It is. But Shika's pretty girly anyway. All he does is drink tea and sit in the park."

"How's that girly?" Sakura didn't know who 'Shika' was but she was getting the feeling Temari was pretty attached to him.

"Well, I guess it's not too bad. But sometimes it's just annoying, ya know?" Temari put her chin back in her hand. "He's a genius, and yet totally clueless. Men. Seriously."

"Yeah, I know how that is."

"I'll bet. Sasuke's the worst at being clueless. Even when girls are basically shoving their feelings under his nose."

Sakura shrugged. "That's true."

Temari tsked. "It must be tough for ya, Sakura."

"Uh, heh heh…"

"But hey!" Temari held up her fist. "We girls gotta stick together! It may not be easy, but we'll rope our men eventually!"

"He's not…" Sakura stopped when she saw Temari's eager face. She sighed. "Yeah." She smiled slightly, bumping Temari's fist.

"That's the spirit!"

"So, who's Shika?" Sakura said, trying to change the subject.

"The most insufferable, irritating, obnoxious man ever!" Temari huffed, but she was smiling.

Sakura grinned as Temari launched into a heated story. She _really_ liked this girl.

OOOOOOOO

"Hey."

Sakura and Temari turned from their conversation as Sasuke approached.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said surprised. She frowned. "Hey, where have you been, huh? I've been looking all over for you!"

He smirked, looking at Temari. "Yeah, I can see that." He said sarcastically. Temari just gave him a peace sign.

"Anyway, if you're finished, I've got someone I want you to meet," He motioned back the way he'd come.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura hopped off the stool without thinking twice. "I'll talk to you later, Temari."

"Sure thing. We should hang out—I'll call ya or somethin'." Temari clasped Sakura's hand.

"Definitely." Sakura waved to her new friend as she followed Sasuke into the crowd.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Sakura asked him.

He shrugged. "Just talking with some coworkers. Why, you miss me?"

She snorted. "No! But you were supposed to be helping me watch Naruto and the others!" She was ticked, even though it was her who had left him in the first place.

"I knew you could handle it," He grinned and placed a hand on her head. "But if you wanted to be with me, all you need to have done was ask."

She waved his hand away. "Just tell me who we're meeting."

He smiled and she inwardly sighed. Fine. He was forgiven for being a jerk.

"You'll see."

He led her across the ridiculously long room to a side she hadn't explored before. There was a door leading down a hallway with several rooms on either side. They were only sheltered by a velvet curtain hanging across the doorway, and you could hear groups of laughter or heated discussion wafting into the hallway.

"What's this place?" Sakura asked.

"When the Hyuuga's hold balls and parties these rooms are used for meetings or business trades, because it's a little quieter down this way. Here it is," Sasuke said as they neared a particularly loud room. He lifted aside a curtain for Sakura to enter.

"BWAHAHA!!"

Sakura jumped as she was met with loud, boisterous laughter. The room beyond was well lit, with round couches circled around a coffee table. There were five people sitting, some with their feet on the table, a couple strewn across the sofas, all of them with pink cheeks and holding a half empty wine glass.

_Sasuke, who are these people?  
Trust me._

"Hey, hey, hey! Sasuke's back!" A man with a shock of white hair and a scar over one eye raised his glass in Sasuke's direction.

"Oooh, and he brought a friend," Another man with shaggy white hair, his face red from drinking, looked her up and down.

Sasuke glared at him. "Leave her out of this, Jiriya." He growled, guiding Sakura around and sitting her down at a relatively safe distance from the man.

Sakura stared at her new company. Besides the two white-haired men there was a busty, blonde woman laughing loudly; a woman with short brown hair staring at her still full glass like it was poison (which it basically was); and a beautiful, exotic woman sitting in the arms of the scarred white haired man.

"Sakura," Sasuke started. "You already know of Jiriya, Naruto's uncle."

"Hey, babe!" Jiriya said a little too loudly. Sasuke glowered at him.

"Uh, hi," Sakura was glad Sasuke was sitting next to her.

"That's Kakashi, my agent." Sasuke pointed. "And that's Rin next to him."

"So, you're the infamous Sakura?" Kakashi smiled at her, but had to pause to hiccup. The woman nodded at Sakura, but didn't say anything.

"And that," Sasuke pointed at the tipsy blonde woman and quiet girl. "Is Tsunade and her partner Shizune."

"Hey, girly, good on ya, snagging Sasuke! Bwahaha!" Tsunade cackled when Sasuke flushed.

"It's good to meet you, Miss Haruno." Shizune said solidly, the only one in the room other than her and Sasuke that looked sober.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, shaking her hand.

"Bwee!!"

Sakura toppled backward, staring in shock up at the large pig that was contenting itself with licking her from neck to forehead.

"Get down!" Sasuke shoved the pig off the couch. It snorted up at him piteously.

"There, there," Shizune patted its head. "Sorry, he didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's ok." Sakura sat limply, waiting for Sasuke to hand her a towel. Rich people and their weird pets…

"So," Jiriya gulped his drink. "You're the one Naruto babbles about all the time?" He paused looking toward the ceiling. "Or is that the other one, Himada, or something…"

"Ha! Jiriya, I don't know why they let you raise that boy. It's a miracle he's nothing like you. Not that it matters—you don't resemble anything about him either way!" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"I know more about him than you do about Shizune!" Jiriya hollered back, his words slurring.

"True, but she's not her daughter so it doesn't matter." Kakashi pointed out, feeling proud of himself for forming a full sentence.

"I don't even want to talk to you, ya old hag!" Jiriya turned back to Sakura with a leering smile. "I was talking to the lady."

Tsunade punched him. Hard. "Stay away from my new intern, you perv!"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke surprised. He nodded. A flash of newspaper clippings and documentaries about Tsunade Hokage rushed into her mind. A genius, they called her. She had helped to perfect the CAT Scan nearly two decades ago, and was said to be closing in on a cure for cancer. Sakura had always looked up to the woman, but now that she was meeting her in person…

"Oooh, new intern? I might have to stop by your hospital more often," Jiriya gave a catlike smile. He rubbed his chin while imagining everything immoral you could do at a hospital.

"You're already there pestering my patients all the time! Even so," Tsunade pointed smugly to a glowering Sasuke and a disgusted Sakura. "Good luck getting through Sasuke."

"Ha ha! Naw, me 'n Sasuke are buds!" Jiriya grinned at him. "You'll share with me, right, Sasuke?"

"NO." Sasuke said immediately and Sakura scooted closer to him apprehensively.

"Aw!" Jiriya pouted and Sakura was reminded of something Naruto would do. She still couldn't believe they were related. "Fine," Jiriya wrapped an arm around Shizune's shoulders. "You'd let me visit _you_, wouldn't you, Shizune?" He cooed.

Sakura's eye twitched when she saw Shizune squirm. Being the only person here whom she felt remotely obligated to (not to mention she was in the hands of the most disgusting, perverted jerk in all Japan. Scratch that, the world) made Sakura snap.

Sakura picked up the closest thing to her and chucked it with all her strength at Jiriya's puckered lips—the pig.

The pig, in turn, flew through the air willingly, 'bweeing' a battle cry. It landed ferociously on the man who was attacking his mistress.

"Gyack! Get this porker offa me!" Jiriya struggled with the pig while everyone else ignored him, staring at Sakura with wide eyes, Sasuke shaking with silent laughter beside her.

Sakura flushed when she realized she was the center of attention. She mentally cursed herself when she realized what she'd just done: she had thrown a pig at one of the most famous and richest men in this entire reception.

Sasuke laughed harder, covering his mouth to try and hide it.

_Sasuke! What do I do?_ She clutched his arm desperately. _What if he sends his bodyguards after me? Or mercenaries, or aliens under his allegiance, or—_

He smiled down at her. _Don't worry so much. You're basically one of us now._

Tsunade, who had frozen with an empty bottle ready to crack over Jiriya's head, cackled. "Ha ha ha! Well, Sakura, I do believe we'll get along swell. That is if you decide to join us." She stared Sakura down, waiting for an answer.

"She'll decide later," Sasuke interrupted, saving Sakura. He was standing up now, offering a hand to help her up. Relief washed over her as she took it.

"Sasuke, you've caught yourself a winner!" Kakashi, who had been laughing at everything said up till now, said cheerfully.

There were catcalls and jabs sent their way as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke called back, gesturing for Sakura to hurry and go out. "Whatever."

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Jiriya, Kakashi, and Tsunade all called at the same time.

Rin, speaking up for the first time in a sultry voice, said, "Don't do anything they _would_ do." There was laughter and pouts and slaps on the back and Sakura shared a smile with Sasuke.

"Ah, Miss Haruno?" Shizune said softly after following them out.

"Yes?"

"I hope we haven't scared you off, tonight," Shizune smiled gently. "We really would love to have you join us. I'd understand if you decided not to, though. Feel free to call anytime."

"All right," Sakura nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course." Shizune smiled again. "Good bye." She bowed slightly to Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha." She dipped back inside and slid the curtain shut.

"Was that totally weird for you?" Sasuke asked as they were walking down the hall.

"Yeah." Sakura chuckled. "But it was ok."

"I thought you might want to see what you were getting yourself into before you agreed to it." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm still thinking about it, but this helped. Thanks." She smiled fondly up at him.

They broke through to the main ballroom, only to find everyone was standing near the door, cheering and chatting loudly. They headed over, wondering what was going on.

"Was it bad for you, though?" Sakura asked as they walked.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you know, showing your aristocratic friends your geeky little pedestrian friend. Kind of embarrassing for you, right?" Sakura didn't know why she was asking—she didn't really want him to agree with her.

He shrugged. "Hadn't even thought about it. Besides, I was more worried that they _would_ like you more than I was they wouldn't."

Sakura's chest swelled. She took his hand lightly. They'd come so far from when they had barely liked each other. Now they were friends, and he even trusted her enough to introduce her to his associates.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. _Why are you always so smiley?_

_You make me smile._

OOOOOOOO

"Oh, TenTen!" Hinata gushed as she hugged her friend. "I hope you have a wonderful time on your honeymoon!" She let go and moved on to latch herself to her cousin.

"Don't be silly, of course she will!" Ino winked at her knowingly.

"I'll miss you guys," TenTen said as she hugged Sakura next.

"Whatever, you won't even have time to remember us." Sakura squeezed her tightly.

Ino, with the help of some coachmen and butler's, lifted a long, fuzzy cashmere cloak around TenTen's shoulders.

"Thanks guys," TenTen said as she turned and looped her arm through Neji's. "I love you all!"

"We'll see you when we get back." Neji smiled, leading his bride away and out the door.

As Hinata, Sakura, and Ino clapped along with the crowd, Hinata asked, "Why the cashmere?"

Ino huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's all for the effect."

As they watched TenTen and Neji walk out the door and down the path to the limo, the sidewalk lights flickered on. Ino had taken the liberty to order the bulbs to be replaced with soft-light ones. Added to the blue light of the moon it reflected around the garden, making it glow around TenTen and Neji. At the last second a fawn bounded across the path and doves were suddenly released, flying into the air with beautiful brilliance.

With the billowy-ness of the cloak and veil, the whole scene looked like a midnight wedding facade between a beautiful maiden and her prince. One would almost expect a pumpkin carriage to be waiting for them.

As the crowd 'ooed' and 'awed', Ino smiled smugly.

"Nice, Ino." Sakura nodded in appreciation.

Ino looked at Sakura tensely before saying, "Thank you!"

"Where'd you get the fawn?" Hinata asked as the crowd dispersed, returning to the dancing and the food.

"Hired a guy from the zoo. He was willing to work for cheap." Ino shrugged as if it was no big deal. Knowing her, they should be surprised she didn't install a creek and an enchanted forest as well.

Sakura stretched. "I think I'm ready for some dancing again." She searched the crowd for someone.

Ino laughed. "Me too. Hey, I think I saw Shino wander over that way."

"So?"

"So, aren't you going to dance with him?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh…right…" Sakura blinked. Before turning to follow Ino she said to Hinata, "You ok?"

"Me? Yes."

"How's everything with oblivious-man and dubious-boy?"

Hinata flinched at the nicknames. She didn't mean to be leading them both on. "Good."

"Ok. I'll be over here if you need my help." Sakura smiled at her friend and turned walked into the crowd.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her arm. She bowed and smiled politely when people came to shake her hand or said her name but otherwise just stood there. She was getting tired of playing cat and mouse. She just wanted to rest, and possibly be with Naruto. But her family members were all watching like hawks and everyone else here would just relay the information if they saw it.

Hinata stiffened when she spotted Kiba a few yards away. He was looking over the crowd, most likely for her.

Hinata subtly slipped behind an old fat man as he walked. She ducked between groups of people, feeling guilty, but not enough to let Kiba catch up with her. Hinata paused. Oh no, there was Naruto! She'd have to run from him too; otherwise it'd be kind of sketchy.

Naruto had seen her, though, and he smiled. He gestured towards her, and then pointed toward a pair of double doors. He disappeared behind them.

Hinata shifted from foot to foot, waiting a safe amount of time before casually walking across the room. She stepped out onto a balcony, carefully shutting the doors behind her. She looked out across the vast, green courtyard. She put her hands on the old fashioned stone railing. "Naruto?" She called quietly into the night.

"Hey, Juliet," Naruto chuckled when she jumped slightly. He had hopped the railing and was standing on the other side. They were on the first floor, so the balcony was barely two feet off the ground, making it so Hinata was looking down at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, glancing over her shoulder nervously.

"Come on," Naruto jerked his head toward the gates in the distance. "Let's get out of here."

"Wha?" Hinata stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere."

Hinata's heart beat at the idea. She pursed her lips, torn at what to do. Her family would be furious, but would they even notice? Surely they were to busy looking good for their guests. But, she realized at the last second, even if they did notice, she didn't care.

Hinata looked around frantically. "I c-can't believe I'm doing this."

Naruto chuckled as he helped her slip over the railing. "Let's go."

Hinata's beamed, her heart racing as Naruto took her hand and they rushed across the grass.

"Well," Hanabi said, leaning against the balcony's doorway. "That was interesting…" She watched her older sister and Naruto exit the gates, hand in hand. She raised a sly eyebrow.

OOOOOOO

"Can I cut in?"

Sakura stared blankly up at Sasuke as he asked the question. Shino looked at him, surprised. They had been nicely dancing together, chatting, and enjoying each other's company when Sasuke suddenly showed up.

"Can I cut in?" Sasuke repeated, now slightly annoyed.

Shino looked at Sakura. "You know him?"

"Uh," Sakura was brought back to reality. She smiled at Shino encouragingly. "Yeah, it's ok."

Shino nodded and cautiously stepped back. He watched with narrowed eyes as Sasuke took his place.

Sakura blushed at his closeness. She swallowed, trying to keep her head clear as Sasuke expertly spun her around. She'd been just fine with Shino, but _he _had to come and disgruntle her heart. In her flustered-ness she snapped, "Sasuke, what's with this? I was dancing with Shino, you can't just—"

"Naruto's gone." Sasuke interrupted.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at him. His face was serious. "He left? Well, that's ok, then Kiba won't—"

He cut her off again. "Hinata's gone too. They left together."

Sakura's eyes widened. All the airy, happy feelings she had felt while dancing with him left in a _whoosh_. "What?" She said weakly.

"They left a while ago."

"How do you know?" Sakura said, catching the seriousness of the situation. "Did you see them? Did they say where they were going? Did anybody _else_ see them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No one else. I was told by a reliable source. He won't say anything to anyone." He looked toward the edge of the dance floor. Temari was there, standing next to a man with a spiky brown ponytail. Both were watching them with grim expressions.

Sakura looked back. "Well, what do we do? Should we go after them?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second. "I think the Hyuuga's are a little too busy to notice. And the reception is almost over, so Kiba will probably just think that Hinata's gone up to the main manor."

Sakura exhaled slowly. "Hopefully nothing major happens between now and then."

"Right."

Luck didn't like them very much tonight. As soon as the word left Sasuke's mouth, a man on the stage at the far end of the room tapped on a microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, crap," Sasuke hissed. He looked at Sakura bleakly while everyone around them gathered in front of the stage. Sasuke blinked when Sakura was whisked away right under his nose by Shino. He frowned, but tried to focus on the speaker.

"Thank you, friends, for coming to celebrate with us tonight," Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, addressed the audience. Even though Hizashi, Neji's father, should have been the one to do so, Hiashi was the company owner and host. "We thoroughly approve of Neji's choice and fully support it. Thank you, Temura family, for…" He went on, thanking, and congratulating, and well wishing, etc.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. _It doesn't look like anything's wrong._

Sasuke nodded in agreement. But then Hiashi threw them off.

"We hope, of course, that you're all willing to join us for the next Hyuuga wedding. We promise to feed you again, if you do." The crowd chuckled. "So, we'd like to formally announce the engagement between my daughter, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka!" The crowd clapped, some surprised, others nodding their approval.

Hiashi turned and held an arm out. Kiba was already walking on stage with a grin, but his 'fiancée' was nowhere to be seen. Hiashi looked towards the group of Hyuuga's gathered behind the stage but they all just looked up, equally confused.

Hanabi Hyuuga casually walked on stage instead, tiptoeing to whisper something into her father's ear. For a split second, a look of anger crossed Hiashi's features. Hanabi turned as if nothing was wrong before stepping off again.

Sakura looked at Sasuke frantically.

"Well, then, son," Hiashi continued, patting Kiba's shoulder. "It seems you've danced her to exhaustion." The crowd exhaled in laughter.

Sakura tuned out whatever it was Hiashi was saying next, looking at Sasuke anxiously. _Does he know?_

_I don't know._

_Does Hanabi?_

_I don't know._

_What do we do?_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. _I don't know, Sakura. I don't know._

Beyond their thoughts the crowd continued to laugh as Kiba and Hiashi shook hands and chatted on stage. Somewhere far away, Hinata was sitting in a booth next to Naruto, happily sipping her ramen in her bride's maid dress.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh, oh no, look at all the drama that's beginning to happen! What's up next, what's up next??? Just keep reading! And REVIEWING!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ……..No comments. Just read.

* * *

Radio 103.9

* * *

Can I jam to your tune?

* * *

"I'm just worried about it, ya know?" Sakura said through a mouthful of chips, balancing her cell phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Aa." Sasuke answered lazily on the other end.

Sakura looked out at the dark. She was parked in front of a gas station, the neon lights blaring in the late night.

The wedding reception had ended only hours ago, and Sakura had gone home to wait for Hinata. Her friend hadn't come home so she couldn't sleep—she was deathly worried for Hinata and Naruto. So she had gone out (in only her PJs, bare feet, and still perfectly curled hair) to get some comfort food. That alone wasn't enough so she had called Sasuke, waking him up and begging for him to help distract her.

"Why don't you just call Shizune and ask her about it? She said you could call her." Sasuke replied. His voice was husky and heavy with sleep still.

"But I'm just too anxious about all this stuff going on!" Sakura, who was fully awake, said. "I don't have the time."

"What is it, exactly, that you're worried about?"

"Well…" She sighed. "I've been at the clinic for so long now and I'm one of the only good nurses there. The regulars all know and trust me. And most of them in that area of town don't have the money or insurance to go to the hospital centers. I just feel obligated to them."

"Sakura…" Sasuke hesitated. "You know they're tearing that clinic down, right?"

"…What?"

Sasuke sighed. "I thought you already knew. Did you miss the memo or something?"

Sakura's heart jumped. "Wait, they can't just do that! What about the people there? What about Fuko? How dare they, they can't just—"

"Sakura calm down. The reason they're tearing it down is because Tsunade has been petitioning for a new insurance program. It's all for the locals; to make it more affordable up at the main building and something like that…" He trailed off to yawn.

"Really?" Sakura was surprised. She still wasn't quite sure what to think of Tsunade yet. When she had met her earlier, she had just seemed to be a rambunctious, "playboy-bunny" girl. But, apparently, she had her considerate and business sides too.

"I can't believe you didn't know." Sasuke said, irritated. "Sakura, what would you have done if you had gotten fired? Why do you think I went through so much trouble getting this job for you?"

Sakura smiled at his concern. "Then I had no need to worry, did I?" She teased while sipping her two liter-nearly empty soda.

Sasuke grumbled. "Hn. Lucky you."

"I know!" Sakura turned when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"…Sakura?" Sasuke wondered why she had gone quiet so suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Sakura said even as she glanced around for the key. "Just some weirdos on the other side of the parking lot."

"What?" Sasuke exhaled angrily. "Which gas station are you at?"

Sakura could just imagine Sasuke throwing back the covers and running down to his car in nothing but his boxers and a T-shirt, ready for a fight. "No, no! It's ok, I'm already pulling out."

"Sakura." He said warningly but when he heard the car engine roar he calmed down. "Sakura, do we have to go over this again? Gas stations are _dangerous_." He said lightly and seriously all at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. No more driving, filing up the tank, or walking outside without you." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Exactly."

She scoffed. "I'm not stopping my life just because you think I'm going to be kidnapped around every corner."

"You could be. And if that's what it takes to keep it from happening then I'll do it."

"No you won't." If she were able to see his face, he'd probably be glaring her down with a look that said: _Heck yes, Haruno, if I have anything to do about it. _"You wish, Uchiha." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Sakura sped down the streets. There was hardly anyone on the road so she wasn't too worried.

"I think it's about time—" Sasuke suddenly groaned. "Oh my heck. Sakura look at your clock."

"Why?" Sakura glanced down, puzzled. The clock read almost 5:30 AM. She glanced toward the east where the sky was barely beginning to brighten above the mountains. "Wow. I've never stayed up all night before."

"Sakura…" Sasuke groaned again. "Go home and get in bed."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to get ready for work."

"How come you get to go to work but I have to sleep?"

"Because I said so. Just go, ok?"

"I'm already on my way." The thought of bed reminded Sakura why she had gone out in the first place. "I-is Naruto home yet?"

Sasuke was quiet for a second while he listened.. "No. I'd be able to hear him snoring if he was." He snorted

Sakura pursed her lips while her stomach knotted. "Sasuke…what'll we do? What do you think they'll do?"

"Sakura," It sounded like he might be smiling as he reassured her. "Don't worry. I already made sure to get everyone at my company on it as soon as work starts this morning. They'll contact us the second the Hyuuga's shift their beady white eyes in Naruto or Hinata's direction."

"Are you sure?" Sakura started to relax a bit.

"Trust me a bit, Sakura. I know what I'm doing."

Sakura felt kind of bubbly inside. She wondered why. "I do."

"Good. Now, get home."

"I am." Sakura was pulling down her street just as she said it.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Uh, later today, anyway."

She could imagine him smirking. "'K. Night."

"Morning."

She giggled, hanging up the phone, still imagining his smile. Just as she was pulling into her driveway she caught sight of the sleek new car parked on the side of the road. It wasn't a car she recognized. Wait! It must be Hinata! She probably borrowed a family car or one of Naruto's _three_ or something.

Sakura hopped out of the car, hopping up the cold sidewalk and hurrying through the door.

"Hinata?" She said into the quiet dark. There wasn't an answer. Maybe she had already gone to sleep? Well, Sakura _had_ been talking to Sasuke for a long time.

Sakura walked into the living room. She planned on curling up on the couch and sleeping through all of her classes. Although, she might get up to call Shizune like Sasuke had said. She smiled tiredly to herself while flicking on a lamp in the corner.

"Hello."

Sakura jumped at the low voice, spinning around and knocking the lamp over. It crashed to the floor with a shatter, casting the room in darkness again.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Hiashi said coldly, his eyes glowing in the dark.

Sakura stared, her hand on her throat, trying to swallow. "M-Mr. H-Hyuuga…"

"What have you been up to with my daughter?" He said, launching straight into business mode without an explanation as to his intrusion.

Sakura's heart sank. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about…"

He glared at her. "It doesn't matter. I already know who she's seeing."

He stood from his seat on the couch and stalked over to her. She gulped, staring up at him fearfully. He didn't seem outwardly mad, but he was seething with cold furry.

"When she gets home," he said in a low whisper, his eyes like white fire. "Just tell her that she is_ finished _playing. The boy has to go or I will get rid of him myself." He walked around her, opened the door, and calmly stepped into the early morning light.

Sakura stared unblinking across her living room as Hiashi's car drove away. Her breath quickened and her eyes darted back and forth.

Hinata. She had to talk to Hinata. But she couldn't. How could she relay something that would break her friend's heart? And Naruto. Her new friend would be lost. She didn't want to call Ino, or Shino, or anyone else. She didn't want to talk to anybody…except for Sasuke. She needed to talk to Sasuke.

Sakura spun on her heel, flinging the door open. She didn't bother closing it again but sprinted down the steps. She fumbled with her keys, breathing fast as she hurried to get in her car and drive down the street. She swerved dangerously but didn't pause. She stomped on the gas pedal as hard as she could and her car flew down the street. People honked and swore at her as she cut them off, driving as fast as she could to downtown.

Sakura found the street she was looking for, passing the huge houses and pulling into the right driveway almost by habit. She screeched to a halt, didn't turn off the engine, didn't close the door, but dashed across the cobblestones and grass up to the front door. She fumbled at the doorknob. It was unlocked so she flung it open, stumbling into the living room.

She looked around the quietly lit room, the windows letting in the rising sun. She didn't want to sit still; afraid her emotions would catch up with her.

Seconds after she had slammed the door open, Sasuke's own swung through. He looked over the railing and down at her confused, still in the middle of getting dressed for work. She looked up at him and everything she had held in broke free. His eyes widened with worry at the sight of her disgruntled and messy form and he rushed for the stairs.

Sakura's lip trembled and she ran for the stairs as well, stepping up them two at a time to meet him in the middle.

"You!" She screeched, angry and sad tears falling. He looked surprised as she grabbed the front of his shirt, her hands trembling while she attempted to hit him. "You said you were watching them!"

"Sakura, calm down—" Sasuke tried to grab her fists away from him as she shook her head wildly.

"He was t-there! It's all your fault Hiashi was in my house!"

"What?" Sasuke hissed angrily after a moment.

"You were _supposed_ be taking care of this! You said you were g-going to!!" He was supposed to be taking care of _her_ and now all this had happened…

Sakura's voce cracked into a sob and she stopped flailing around. Her knees buckled and Sasuke had to keep her from falling over. "And now H-Hinata…Naruto will be s-so sad…" Sakura couldn't talk anymore as she violently tried to wipe away the tears. She gave up, dropping her face into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke stared ahead of him, absent-mindedly holding Sakura tightly. His teeth ground together angrily while she cried, the sun unabashedly still rising.

OOOOOOOO

"What?" Hinata whispered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

Sakura fidgeted, her eyes still swollen and red, her PJs and hair a disaster. She was standing across from Hinata in the front hallway. Hinata had a hand on the doorknob, her keys in her hand, still dressed in her bride's maid dress.

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. "It has to be over, Hinata. Your family knows…"

Sakura's guts wrenched as she watched her friend's heart break when she retold the news. She hadn't wanted to—the thought alone made her sick. Sasuke had wanted to come with her, to just skip work today, but Sakura had insisted she tell her friend herself. She hoped it wouldn't be as bad that way. Evidently, she had been wrong.

"No." Hinata shook her head repeatedly, refusing to believe it. "No. It can't be. It's not…" Her keys and bag dropped to the floor and she shoved past Sakura. She ran to her room, returning seconds later with a manila envelope. She passed a tearing-up Sakura again and headed into the kitchen.

"Hinata…" Sakura's voice was thick in her mouth. She watched from the doorway as Hinata dumped the contents of the envelope on the table.

"There has to be something I can do…I'm not going to let it end like this…" Hinata searched through the pile frantically, a hard look on her face. She found her engagement contract and glared down at it while holding it with shaking hands. "It c-can't end like this!" her eyes filled with tears that dropped to the paper in large, wet droplets.

"Hinata," Sakura walked over to her friend empathetically, tears in her own eyes.

Hinata let the paper fall into her lap as she sat down in a chair. She covered her eyes with her hands, her hair falling in a curtain around her. "Naruto…"

Sakura stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders. "We'll think of something, Hinata. I promise."

OOOOOOOO

"How did it go?" Sasuke said.

Sakura glanced over to Hinata to see if she had noticed, cradling the phone and whispering back. "I'm not really sure. I'm still kind of dizzy from it all."

"Is Hinata ok?" It was 5:00 on the dot and Sasuke had called as soon as he had gotten off work.

"She's been going through her contract all day, looking for a loophole out of this or something. Have you said anything to Naruto yet?"

"No. I figured it wasn't my place."

"That's probably good." She didn't think it was a good thing to keep Naruto in the dark all the time, but if there was some possibility that they could just smooth this over without him knowing then it was better for now.

"Do you want me to come over?" Sasuke asked.

She had half a mind to say yes. "No, that's ok. I think it would be best if we just hang out and think things over. Can you keep Naruto busy for a while?"

"Aa." After a minute, Sasuke asked, "How are _you_ doing?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right…" He didn't sound like he really believed her. "I'll call again you later."

"Ok. Bye."

Sasuke hung up reluctantly and Sakura turned back around.

Hinata was pouring over the tear-stained contract, just waiting to find the fine print in-between the lines. "Who was that?" She said distractedly.

"It was just Sasuke."

Hinata pulled herself away from the papers for a moment. "_Just_ Sasuke?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Had she been hoping for Naruto or something?

Hinata sat up and watched her. "I don't think I'm the only one who should be worried about this."

"I am worried!" Sakura defended. Of course she would be worried about her friends' happiness!

"No, I mean…Sakura, with you it's never 'just Sasuke'. Just now, you were in the middle of a conversation with Shino, but you put him on hold when Sasuke called." Hinata looked at the silent phone next to Sakura. "I assume you forgot about him."

Sakura gasped. "Oh no! I did forget." Sakura picked up her phone, deciding whether or not she should call back immediately.

"When was the last time you actually saw Shino?" Hinata asked, watching Sakura sincerely.

"I saw him yesterday, at the wedding. I spent all night with him." Well, almost all night.

"But when was the last time you actually went on a _date_ with Shino?"

"Last week we…" Wait, no, Shino hadn't taken her to that, Sasuke had. "Well, when we went to the…" No, that had also been Sasuke. When _was_ the last time she had gone on a date with Shino? Days ago? Weeks? Nearly two months now?

"Well?" Hinata asked again, already knowing the answer.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the look on Hinata's face. What exactly was she trying to get at here?

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" Hinata continued.

"No, I don't." Sakura retorted firmly. "He's my friend, and we've just been busy a lot, that's all."

"You can't be that good of friends." Hinata knew which buttons to push.

"Well, we are!" Sakura didn't want to talk about this anymore. "We're good, really good, friends. We trust each other. So what if I like hanging out with him?"

"You know," Hinata leaned back, casually looking down at her contract again. "Lovers are just best friends with benefits."

Sakura flushed. "Th-that has nothing to do with anything…"

"Doesn't it?"

"Yeah! B-besides I already have a boyfriend."

Hinata snorted. "Like we don't all know Sasuke could just beat him up or something."

"Whatever." Sakura wanted to draw the attention away form her burning cheeks. "Anyway, we don't have time to talk about stuff like this. We're concentrating on you and Naruto right now."

"Fine." Hinata didn't have a problem with this distraction.

"Fine!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her friend's edginess.

Sakura flinched at her look. "I'm…I'm going to go call Shizune!" She said finally, stomping into the other room.

Hinata giggled sadly at her contract and said quietly. "Sometimes people just need a shove in the right direction."

OOOOOOOOO

Despite Sakura's persistent determination to tell herself that Sasuke was _only_ a friend, Hinata's words were like an army at the gates of her resolve. And now, with Sasuke right next to her she was realizing just how often they came into contact with each other. He would put his hand on the small of her back when they crossed the street; he walked shoulder to shoulder with her at _all_ times; when he wanted her attention he didn't tap her shoulder but take her hand instead. And, honestly, it gave Sakura a heart attack every single time—in a strangely pleasant way, too.

But this was the first time. She had never noticed before Hinata had said anything.

Had she, though? Looking back she could see that she had always been pretty flustered when in his presence, but had just put it off as being with a famous person made her jittery.

Holy crap, this was frustrating. She was nervous and distracted with him around. She had always known that he had some kind of weird power coming from his eyes that made her knees turn into jelly on a hot day, and for some reason he could always guess exactly what she was thinking to a degree that it was almost unnerving, but this was ridiculous!

Maybe she liked him. No she couldn't like him. But, unlike Hinata, she wasn't obligated to another. But he was Sasuke Uchiha! He would never like her anyway!

_Who wouldn't I like?_

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when Sasuke's curious face appeared before her. She glanced around the crowded bus they were standing on and grasped the fact that she had been spacing out again. _N-no one. _She shrugged, shaking her head.

He raised an eyebrow but dropped it. They, for some bizarre reason, had decided to take public transportation to where they were meeting Naruto and Hinata for a 'double date'. Personally, that phrase didn't help her focus either.

At the moment, everyone on the bus was staring at Sasuke in pure awe and he was standing very, _very_ close to Sakura to make it clear he didn't want to talk to any of them.

"Are you feeling ok tonight?" Sasuke asked. "You look red."

"Mmm, yeah, fine." Sakura couldn't make eye contact with him for more than a few seconds at a time otherwise she was sure she'd get burned.

There was a collective gasp on the bus when Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's forehead. "You're really warm. I'll take you back home." He turned to wave the bus driver down but Sakura caught his arm.

"No! Really, I'm ok. This bus is just really hot." She chuckled uneasily.

"We can walk." Sasuke again began to flag the bus driver, who had been watching him in the rearview mirror the whole time anyway.

"Really, it's fine."

"All right…" Sasuke said tentatively. His concern made her heart skip.

Sakura inwardly groaned. Wow, this was going to be awkward.

OOOOOOOOO

"HEY!!" Naruto waved happily as Sasuke and Sakura stepped off the bus, Hinata standing demurely next to him. He gathered Sakura in his arms and spun her around. "Sakura! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Sakura laughed. "I just saw you at the wedding a couple days ago!"

"Yeah, well, that was too long ago. Seriously, we should all hang out more." Naruto chatted lightly while they walked, the only one in the group who didn't feel weighed down by fear, sadness, or sympathy.

They were walking along the streets downtown at dusk, just looking in through windows and enjoying each other's company. They were planning on getting dinner at some point in the night, or just treats and vender food at the very least.

Sakura was walking next to Naruto, trying to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible. Hinata didn't mind talking with Sasuke; they had become friends as well in the last few months.

"Whoa-ho! Check that out!" Naruto flattened his nose against a shop window, looking in at a bakery. "Let's get something!"

"No. You'll spoil your diner," Hinata said, tugging him away.

"Aw…" Naruto pouted but allowed Hinata to take his hand.

Sakura giggled at the two. They were so cute! She hoped they would be able to keep them together.

Sakura paused when she found herself walking alongside a chuckling Sasuke. She blushed.

"They're the perfect couple," Sasuke commented.

Sakura nodded, not looking at him. _Come on, Sakura, quit acting like an idiot! He'll think something's up!_

_I already do._

"Gyack! Uchiha, stay out of my head!"

He snickered. "But it's so much fun." He leaned his arm on the top of her head.

"No! Stay out!" She said elbowing him in the side.

"Right, right…"

Yeah, just friends. That was all they were—until he smiled like that. Curse him.

OOOOOOOOO

"Naruto," Sakura wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. She wanted to bring up the topic that was on all of their minds, but she wasn't sure how to do it subtly.

They were sitting in the park, eating ice cream under a streetlight. Sasuke and Hinata had wandered away on the request of Sakura who wanted lemonade. Naruto had stayed behind to keep her company.

"Has Hinata introduced you to her parents, yet?" That was a normal enough question Sakura thought.

Naruto frowned down at his ice cream, swirling it around with his spoon. "Not yet."

Sakura thought that was all he was going to say on the subject and was about to ask another question when he went on.

"Yeah, but I understand," Naruto said with a sad smile. "Her family is a lot more—a heck of a lot more—traditional than mine. It might take some time for them to warm up to the idea of me."

Sakura felt for the boy next to her. He was the most perfect match for Hinata and yet the sky would probably fall before Hiashi let her marry him. Sakura bit her lip sadly.

"I'm not giving up that easily, though," Naruto looked determinedly into the distance. "I love Hinata, and I'll do whatever I have to do make her happy."

Sakura looked up at Naruto in awe. For a split second, in this lighting and with the wind blowing, Naruto looked really cool. She was almost jealous of Hinata.

"Good," Sakura punched him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You'd better not give up or I'll hit you harder."

Naruto laughed along with her…until he got hit on the back of the head with a soccer ball. He spun around. "Sasuke! What the heck?!"

Sasuke shrugged innocently as he and Hinata walked up to them. "I found a ball."

"No kidding," Naruto glared at him.

Hinata sat down by Naruto and Sakura and handed her the lemonade. Sasuke sat down on Sakura's other side.

"Could have at least warned me." Naruto said.

"You wouldn't have been able to dodge even if I had." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah right."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "You agree?"

"Yep." Sakura said.

"You wish," Hinata said, getting in on it.

"That sounds like a challenge." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Bring it on, Uchiha," Naruto spun the ball around on one finger. He suddenly chucked it across the well-lit grass field. They looked at it, and then back to each other. They both lunged off the bench, sprinting toward it.

"Wait a second," Sasuke came to a halt and spun back around. "After this." He abruptly grabbed Sakura's hand, which had been lifting a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth, and clamped his lips around the creamy goodness. His nose brushed past hers as he pulled away with a smirk.

Sakura gaped at the empty utensil in her hand while Sasuke chased after Naruto and Hinata burst out laughing beside her. She flushed furiously and wondered if she dare use it after that…or if it would be safe what with the fan girls who had just witnessed it glaring.

"Sakura," Hinata said in a coy, sing song voice.

Sakura ignored her and cleared her throat. "What is this? Soccer or American football?"

Even though Naruto had had a head start, Sasuke had bypassed him and reached the ball first. Of course, as soon as Naruto reached him, he had promptly tackled Sasuke to the ground, trying to grab the ball from Sasuke.

"Or wrestling," Hinata smiled. She shared a look with Sakura and they exploded with laughter, Sasuke and Naruto smiling at the sound of it.

OOOOOOOOO

_This isn't working out very well._ Sakura watched Sasuke's black car smoothly halt in front of her house. She had told him not to come, but he came anyway. She had been telling him not to call her, either, but he'd called her three times just today.

She was glad he'd come, but that's what made her mad. She wasn't _supposed_ to be happy to see him. Not this happy anyway (she was practically bouncing with giddiness).

Hinata. This was for Hinata. She kept having to remind herself of that. He wasn't here just to see her; he was here to pick her up so they could go look into some Hyuuga stuff. But she still fidgeted nervously when she slipped into the car next to him. She felt like a five year old with a first crush.

Sasuke drove obliviously, asking her little questions, and watching the world through his sunglasses. Sakura answered normally enough, trying not to spaz out or act like an idiot.

"Where are we going again?" Sakura asked.

"General archives uptown. We'll look into the Inuzuka and Hyuuga family histories and see what we can find out."

"Aren't the general archives reserved for government access only?"

"Yes. But you're forgetting one thing," Sasuke smirked at her. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

_How could I forget? _Sakura was thankful she couldn't see his eyes right now or she might have broken down right then.

They reached the general archives at an unbearably (for Sakura) slow rate. Sasuke, of course, was right about everything, and the secretary let them into the library with no hesitation but for the fluttering of her eyelashes.

Sakura drudged after Sasuke as he pulled books from shelves and stacked them next to their computer before heading back for more. After nearly twenty minutes of this, Sakura felt like she was about to explode.

"Sasuke?" She said while reluctantly looking at him. She half wished he hadn't left his sunglasses in the car.

"What?" He didn't even look at her as he effortlessly reached for a book on the top shelf.

She bit her lip. "Sasuke…what about us?"

"Hn?" He glanced over the top of his book. "What about us?"

"After Hinata and Naruto fix this, what do you think will happen?" She realized that she was afraid of his answer.

"I guess one of us will just have to move out, huh?" He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." She sighed, not making eye contact.

"Then what?" He shrugged.

"I mean…will we keep seeing each other?"

"I don't see why not. There's not a law against it, is there?" He smiled.

"No! That's not what I mean!" She tugged on her hair, frustrated at his ignorant attitude.

He blinked and then frowned at her reaction. "What _do_ you mean, Sakura?" He asked her seriously.

"I mean…I-I mean," Sakura stuttered as he walked towards her. "You know…"

"No."

She looked up at him, trying to read his expression. "Forget it." She stalked out of the isle and down a different one.

"No, I won't forget it," Sasuke walked after her. She turned back to him, exasperated. "Tell me what's wrong, Sakura." He rubbed her arm in a reassuring way.

The action didn't help Sakura's thinking process. "I…I don't think it's good to be hanging out like this."

Sasuke scoffed and smiled slightly. "Why not?" He spoke as if he was talking to a child—which was pretty accurate to how she felt at the moment.

"Because…" Sakura looked around, her heart beating hard in her throat. She spun away from him again and walked out of the isle. "Sasuke, I have a boyfriend!" She said over her shoulder.

Sasuke snorted…but then his expression changed; he went from smug to a rather obvious realization. His whole demeanor appeared to shift in an understanding.

He looked up sharply, the book he was still holding dropping to the ground with a thud. He turned and stalked out of the isle and into the main one.

Sakura rubbed her face as she walked among the shelves, not really knowing where she was going and not bothering to look up at the alphabetical labels she was passing. Her skin felt hot and she was trying to walk it off. What had she been saying back there? She didn't even know herself.

"Sakura!"

Sakura blinked and looked up. Between the shelves she could see Sasuke walking parallel to her. She frowned and quickened her pace. He matched it easily.

"Sakura," He said in-between the shelf-intrusions. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous!"

"Yes, you are." He sped up again when she did. "Just because you're going out with Shino doesn't mean we can't ever see each other."

"It should!"

"Well it doesn't!"

"Why not?" She hissed between her teeth when an attendant motioned for her to be quiet. They also told her to slow down, but she ignored them.

"Because, bug man's an idiot anyway! He can't take _half_ as good a care of you as I can!" Sasuke whispered harshly back.

Sakura scoffed. "Make up your mind! Do you want me to date him or not?!" They were all but running now, the shelves between them a blur and their voices rising again.

"No!"

"Th-then who _do_ you want me to date?" Sakura's heart sped even faster in anticipation for his answer.

"No one!"

"What?" She just about shrieked. "You self centered, arrogant jerk!"

"Wait, I mean…" Sasuke paused when he saw an attendant with a cart ahead of him. It would block his path and make him fall behind from Sakura if he kept going. At the last second he took a short cut to Sakura's side through an isle.

"And furthermore—!" Sakura screeched to a halt when she realized Sasuke wasn't running parallel to her any longer. She waited for him to pass on the other side but he didn't. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

Sakura spun around when his voice came from behind her. She frowned. "Sasuke, you—!"

But Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers before she could say anything else. Through the thick fog of shock Sakura realized she was kissing back when she found her arms tightly around his neck.

Dang it all, why did this feel so right? Could she ever remember a time when she'd been kissed like this?

Had Shino ever made her feel this way? She couldn't remember that either; she couldn't even think straight. Everything was just Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Dang him, he made it so hard for her to keep her feet on the ground. But her mind was swarming with every emotion and thought she had ever experienced. Anger, passion, guilt…

She was confused. Was this what she wanted? It felt like it, but she didn't know. And he always rushed her into everything, making it so difficult for her to make decisions on her own.

**Slap!**

Sakura's mouth hung open as stared at her red palm. She looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Her hit hadn't even left a red mark on his cheek but his expression was pure pain and Sakura stared back with absolute horror.

Sasuke blinked down at her for a moment; watching her with shock and hurt, before taking a slow step back.

Her racing heart crashed through her ribs and into her stomach. She hadn't meant to hit him! She'd only meant to pull away! But she hadn't been prepared and he'd caught her off guard…She hated herself for giving him that look.

She reached a hand out toward him, as if trying to grasp a lifeline. "Sas—"

**Ring.**

Sakura gasped and jumped back surprised at the sound of her phone. Sasuke made a concerned face and shifted uneasily form foot to foot, torn at whether or not he wanted to stick around

**Ring.**

They both stared at her pocket, neither moving.

**Ring.**

Sakura fumbled with her cell, her fingers shaking as she glanced at the caller ID. It was Hinata.

**Ring.**

Sakura took a deep breath, swallowing and praying she would sound normal on the phone.

"H-Hello?" Sakura winced when her voice cracked.

"Where are you?" Hinata said desperately into the phone.

"Um…" Sakura said absentmindedly, aware of Sasuke's gaze like she was a blistering sunburn. She dared a peek at him. He was just watching her with an unreadable expression.

"I need you." Hinata said quickly.

"Huh?" Sakura turned back to her phone suddenly worried. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm at Paradise Publishers. It's Jiriya's birthday party."

Sakura closed her eyes to try and calm herself down for a moment. On the one hand, Jiriya's party would have a bunch of perverted wackos, but she knew Naruto would protect Hinata form that. On the other hand, Sakura thought she might just die of guilt and remorse if she had to be alone with Sasuke for any longer.

"Ok, we'll be there."

"We?"

"I'm…I'm with Sasuke."

"Oh…I see. Thanks."

Sakura dreaded hanging up and turning back to Sasuke. He was no longer standing there though, and instead was walking back out of the isle.

"Let's go," was all he said, not even turning around.

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura wished she hadn't let Hinata borrow her car. She watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and he stared out the windshield with intensity like she'd never seen. He was mad. He had to be mad. A million times she tried to say something and a million-and-one times she closed her mouth before it could come out.

A total of seven and a half minutes later (plus one almost-speeding ticket) they were rushing in the doors of the lodging area of the Paradise Publisher's company. Sasuke was already on the list, so the doormen didn't even hesitate in opening the doors for them.

"Look," Sasuke pointed toward Hinata who was waving them over. Sakura, upon habit, reached to take Sasuke's hand as he led her through the crowd. She froze up inside when she realized his hand wasn't there to welcome it.

Sasuke reached Hinata in record time and hid the two girls from prying eyes as they spoke quietly.

Sakura looked around to make sure Naruto wasn't close by before saying something to Hinata. "What's going on?"

Hinata shook her head quickly. "Nothing's happened so far. But Jiriya and Naruto both told me there was a 'surprise' for me later."

"What's the surprise?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But my sister is here and I'm sure whatever it is, it won't be good for her to know."

"Your sister is here?" Sasuke said. Sakura flinched at the hollowness of his voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked over the heads of the masses. "Why?"

"She's representing the company. Obviously, no one called me to do it because…well, you know." Hinata frowned.

"What do you need us to do?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smiled warily. "Right now I'm just glad you got here so fast. I'm not really sure what's going to happen but…thank you." Hinata wrapped her arms around Sakura briefly, hugging her tightly.

"Of course," Sakura said and tried her best to give her a reassured smile.

"We'll be close by," Sasuke said as he and Sakura turned away from Hinata.

"Ok."

Sakura again felt tense when they left Hinata behind. She followed slowly after Sasuke, watching his back.

Sasuke tried, and failed, to pretend there wasn't a girl behind him at all. He occupied himself with looking over the crowd for Naruto.

He narrowed his eyes. Ah, it seemed like he'd found something even better. There was Hanabi, standing opposite him, a punch glass held casually in one hand. She seemed to be laughing to herself about something. He glared at her and her amusement grew. She pointed playfully toward Sakura behind him. He frowned and turned warily.

"Sakura…" Sasuke trailed off when Sakura wasn't next to him. He raised an eyebrow, scanning the room for her.

There she was, a few feet behind him. He stepped toward her but suddenly stopped. She wasn't even looking at him, but at a man standing across from her.

Shino Aburame glanced briefly at Sasuke before looking back at Sakura.

"Shino…" Sakura's breathed out weakly.

"Sakura." Shino reached a hand toward her.

Sasuke about punched him.

OOOOOOOOO

"Get offa me, Jiriya!" Naruto cried from Jiriya's headlock hold.

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" Jiriya cooed when Naruto freed himself. "It's my birthday."

"Heck no! I'm going to go find Hinata," Naruto punched his uncle's shoulder playfully before turning.

"Hey, don't take too long! We're gonna have cake!" Jiriya called loudly.

Normally Naruto would have turned back around and demanded they cut it now, but at the moment he didn't care. He searched the crowd for Hinata wanting to find her as quickly as possible. His heart skipped at the thought of his secret.

Ah! There she was, just a few yards ahead of him.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out to her. She turned around and Naruto froze. That wasn't Hinata. It was Hanabi. She smirked at him and Naruto's brow furrowed. He didn't like that look.

Naruto turned when someone approached him from the side. "Hey, Kiba! Man am I glad to see you! Dude, do you know Hanabi? She's kind of freakin' me out." Naruto said the last part in a low, apprehensive voice, making a face. He paused when he caught a look at Kiba's face. "Kiba? What's up?"

Kiba inhaled deeply, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Let's talk…" He growled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He glanced behind him when he heard chuckling, just in time to see Hanabi disappearing in the crowd.

OOOOOOOO

All the anger and hurt Sasuke had felt moments before boiled away at the sudden wave of hate for the man in front of him.

Sakura stood between them both, looking back and forth between the two. Shino ignored Sasuke's heated glare and continued to hold his hand out for Sakura.

Sakura's hand lifted, hovering in mid air. It seemed hesitant to reach for either Shino or Sasuke.

Sasuke's jaw set tightly as he watched her hand retract and reach undecidedly. Dang it all, he was losing her. But…had he had her in the first place? The thought felt like a blow to the stomach.

But he couldn't pull her back to him, even if he wanted to. If she wanted bug man she could have him. Even if he was, in Sasuke's very principal opinion, a sniveling, weak, freak directly descended from the dung-beetle family.

"Sakura," Shino started in an anxious voice.

Sasuke growled warningly at Shino. _Sakura! _His eyes shifted toward her, aggravated.

The calls just made Sakura stare at them both with wide, unsure eyes. Her head was spinning around and she turned on her heel. She looked away from them, taking deep breaths. But that didn't help either because directly in her line of sight was Naruto.

The blonde was walking briskly across her vision a few yards away. He didn't even have to pause because the crowds parted merely at the hard look on his face. Sakura's confused look disappeared when she saw Hinata scrambling after him, calling his name.

Sakura didn't want to look back at the men behind her so she just ran forward.

"Excuse me!" Sakura pushed her way through the crowd while trying to keep Naruto and Hinata in her sights. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew that it was Sasuke's. She didn't bother turning back but hurried on, and he, catching on to the situation, kept up beside her. Sakura felt guilty when she imagined Shino standing alone in the center of the crowd but she didn't stop.

Naruto threw open a side door, vanishing behind it. Hinata grabbed the handle seconds later, ignoring the puzzled looks of the surrounding people. Sakura and Sasuke grabbed the door before it even had the chance to swing shut.

The other side was quiet, the sound of talking and music barely audible in the background. Hinata had paused in the middle of the dimly lit and conveniently empty lounge. Naruto was on the other side, his back to them, yanking his hands through his hair.

Hinata hesitantly took a step toward him. "Naruto—"

Naruto spun around. He looked past Hinata to Sasuke and Sakura. "So, what? I suppose you knew too, huh? Did _everybody_ but me know?!"

Sasuke shared a look with Sakura.

"Oh, come on," Naruto said coldly. "Seriously. No one told _me_." Naruto's attention flickered to Hinata when she took another step. "And you, of all people! I trusted you." He hissed, his face echoing pain in every fiber.

Hinata wrenched forward, her voice cracking with remorse. "I-I didn't…I didn't choose him! My family and Kiba's, they…" She searched for the right words frantically. "It was t-the money or the—" She jumped at Naruto's loud, hollow laughter.

"Oh, was that what it was about? The _money_? I wasn't aware that was a problem with the Hyuuga's. " He jerked away when Hinata reached for him, snorting.

Sakura flinched at Naruto's harshness and Sasuke watched with a stony expression.

"Naruto…" Hinata's lower lip trembled uncontrollably, her white eyes watering.

"No, no, wait," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Here, let me pay you for your time. I'm sure you _need_ the money." He said scathingly, too blinded by his own hurt to notice anything else. Hinata flinched away but he grabbed her wrists, shoving the money into her hands.

When tears spilled over Hinata's cheeks Sakura stepped forward to stop him. "Naruto, enough—"

"Oh, on second thought," Naruto ignored Sakura and kept going, his voice maliciously cheerful. He dug into his pocket again. "Here, this ought to cover the rest of the cost." He jabbed a small, velvet box into Hinata's palm. "I meant to give it to you anyway." He spat coldly, spinning on his heel. His tortured blue eyes glanced back once before he thrust open the door and left into the night.

Hinata stared at the box in her hands with horror. She could barely see it's blurry shape through her leaking eyes. A chest-wracking sob escaped her throat and she shook so violently that the money fluttered to the floor along with the shards of her heart.

Hinata jerked violently back from the small box. She stumbled for the door, bumping into the wall and fussing with the handle before she managed to get it open. Her sobs cut off as the door closed.

Sakura's heart ached for her friend and she began to follow. She was halted almost immediately when Sasuke abruptly grabbed her wrist. She looked up into his tormented face.

_Sakura, don't go…_

Sakura felt like she was suddenly hit with a ton of bricks. She turned away, her eyes stinging. _I'm sorry…_

She slipped slowly out of his grasp before walking slowly to the door.

Sasuke exhaled a shuddering breath and stared at the ground. He stepped forward and picked up the small box. He slammed his fist against the wall in anguish. _Dang it all!_

OOOOOOOO

Sakura tripped down the steps away from Sasuke, and Shino, and everyone else in the building. She rushed to her car and around to the driver's side. Hinata was there, desperately trying to jam the key into the keyhole, but her hands were still shaking too much. She cried out, frustrated and distressed. Sakura took the key from her hands and shoved it into the hole.

"Go around," She said briskly to Hinata. Hinata complied quickly and slid in on the passenger side. She leaned her head on Sakura and let her tears fall on her friend's shoulder. Sakura wrapped and arm around Hinata and hoped she would be able to see through her own tears as she sped away.

* * *

A/N: Hee hee. Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6 is up! It's the end of all the drama and what-not! Dun dun duuun!!

* * *

Radio 103.9

* * *

Can I jam to your tune?

* * *

Sakura hadn't heard from Sasuke in days. Why didn't he call her? Why didn't he come over so they could talk it out? Why wasn't she with him like she felt like she should be?

But she didn't have much time to think about those things. She had her hands full with trying to keep Hinata distracted and hydrated. Hinata had shed so many tears Sakura was surprised she hadn't turned into a raisin. But somehow, whenever she was left alone too long and began to think about _him_ she always found more salty droplets.

Sakura's job was hard. Every word she said, every thing they did, every piece of junk in their house seemed to remind Hinata of Naruto. So Sakura found herself at home most days (not that she felt like going to school or work anyway, afraid she might run into a certain Uchiha on campus). They kept away from big things—like reading the newspaper or listening to the radio—but even when they were doing as simple as watching TV Naruto was there.

Literally. A commercial showed one day, seemingly harmless at first. That is, until Naruto's face suddenly appeared on screen. Hinata locked herself in her room so fast Sakura barely had time to blink.

"Hinata," Sakura said, rapping on her friend's door. "Please open up. You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Came the muffled reply and sniffle from the other side.

Sakura sighed. She reached pulled a bobby pin from her pocket and easily picked the lock. Hinata didn't look up but just lied face down on her bed. Sakura eased herself down, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Please eat something. You've hardly eaten anything the last few days."

"Neither have you," Hinata retorted, speaking into her pillow.

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

Sakura frowned. "I have."

"No, Sakura, you've eaten less than I have."

Sakura thought about it. Actually, she couldn't remember when she'd last eaten. But she had cooked every day this week! Well, but then she had sat and watched Hinata eat, hadn't she? "Ah."

"We suck," Hinata said harshly to her lilac sheets.

Sakura chuckled sadly. "Yeah, we do." She flopped down next to Hinata, staring at the ceiling.

She suddenly realized she was exhausted. When was the last time she'd slept? Ugh, no wondered she was feeling so down. She rubbed her eyes. She spent the last few nights staring at her dark room, her mind completely void of everything except boys. A certain boy.

"We need to get out of this house." Sakura said apprehended the idea. "All this stuffy air is turning our brains to mush."

Hinata finally came out from behind her pillow, looking at Sakura with swollen eyes. "Mush is better than pain."

Sakura turned to her. "Is it?" She said contemplatively. "At least then you know your alive, right?"

"That sounded really freaky, Sakura."

Sakura attempted to laugh but her chest hurt too much. "You know what I mean."

Sakura fingered a loose thread, watching it intently. "Every time I think about him I'm torn between loving him and feeling guilty, or hating him and feeling like he should have taken it better. I'd rather not feel either."

"But you do love him." Sakura said softly. "There's nothing you can do about that."

"No," Hinata teared up. "He had to leave. It was probably better he did." Her chin quivered. She clenched her jaw suddenly. "But I can stop it from happening again."

Sakura blinked and sat up straight. "Eh? What do you mean?" She watched with shocked eyes as Hinata rolled off the bed and walked over to her closet.

"I'm not letting my family get away with this." Hinata said fiercely as she tugged a shirt off its hanger. She spun around and looked at her with white eyes filled with tears and scorn, her ratted hair and wrinkled clothes adding to the severity of the situation. "They control my social life. Fine. They control my career. So? And for a long time I let them control my love life. But now I'm done."

Sakura watched in awe as Hinata stomped from the room with all the regal air of a true heiress.

OOOOOOOO

All the courage Hinata had felt withered slightly now that she was sitting in her family's office. It was dead silent in the finely furnished room, with one long table in the center. Hinata sat on one side, next to her father. He hadn't looked at her once since she had walked into the company building. Not that she minded, since all of her resolve would most likely have disappeared if he did.

She peeked through her bangs at the old family lawyer directly across from her. He was looking through his monocle (yeah, his _monocle_) at the papers on the table before him. He smacked his lips together annoyingly as he read them.

Hinata glared at him before looking farther down the table. Kiba was sitting in between the lawyer and his mother and father but for once the bark of dogs were absent, just adding to the silence.

Kiba hadn't said a word since they had gotten there. As she stared he looked at her with sad eyes and she quickly moved on.

Her gaze fell on her mother and sister. Her mother was staring at the lawyer as though she might suddenly smack him and it made Hinata flinch.

Hanabi was the only person in the room that seemed undisturbed by what was going on. She was the only one drinking from the cups that had been set in front of them. She hadn't said anything yet, but other than that she acted like she could care less what was going on.

Hinata's brow knit together. Sakura had relayed everything about Hanabi at the wedding and Jiriya' party. Hinata had never been particularly close to her younger sibling, but she still had trouble believing Hanabi could have been a part of everything.

Hinata wished Neji were there, but he and TenTen weren't due home for another week. She needed someone on her side. And even though Neji would have disapproved he still would have stood by her.

"Well," The lawyer straightened the papers. "It looks likely. Keeping the media quiet will be the hardest part, but other than that everything still looks concrete." He smacked right into a smile.

A breath of relief seemed to escape from the other occupants in the room. Hinata inwardly scowled, even though she was the one to call this conference in the first place.

"What about the Uzumaki boy?" Hiashi demanded.

The lawyer chuckled. "Oh, I should think he wouldn't be coming around again, don't you?"

Hiashi relaxed slightly and he nodded. Hinata's mother sighed and placed a gracious hand on her husband's sleeve.

"I'd rethink that if I were you. You don't know him as well as we do." Hanabi said smugly.

'_As much as _we_ do?'_ Hinata narrowed her eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka paled.

"Hanabi!" Mrs. Hyuuga snapped. "Don't say things like that! You should be happy that your sister will be able to keep her honor." The lawyer smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Hinata stiffened angrily. Honor? Was that all they cared about?

"Yes," Hiashi said, nodding firmly. "Now that we've agreed on that," Hiashi said in the Inuzuka's direction. "Should we talk about future marital plans?"

Kiba winced while his parents agreed eagerly.

"Yes," Mr. Inuzuka said. "Let's hope their union will point the media away from Hinata's little…fling."

Fling? _Fling?! _Her time with Naruto had never been and would never be thought of as a 'fling'!

Mrs. Hyuuga and Mrs. Inuzuka chatted awkwardly, trying to ease the air. "Yes, let's make it a really big wedding. That will be enjoyable, don't you think?"

"I-I'm not marrying him," Hinata said quietly.

"Oh, I should say so, and then we can—" They paused. "…What did you say?"

Hinata looked up, staring straight into the eyes of everyone there, gaining confidence as she went. "I will not marry him." She said in a low voice full of commanding firmness.

The room was absolutely silent. They stared at he in complete shock. Hinata placed her hands on the table to push herself up. Her father's hand shot out and kept her from moving away.

"Don't be a fool," He hissed.

"Ok." Hinata pulled her hand away and walked toward the door. There were scrapes against the floor as everyone jumped from their chairs and rushed after her.

"Hinata, don't do this!" Mrs. Hyuuga said urgently.

"Control your daughter, Hyuuga!" Mr. Inuzuka glared at Hiashi.

"How _dare _she say that about my son!" Mrs. Inuzuka said incredulously.

Hinata turned right before the door, ignoring the arguing adults. Kiba was still sitting in his chair staring down at the table. The broken expression he had on reminded her of herself when Naruto had left her. Her heart went out to him and she wanted to comfort him and let him know she felt empathy, but that was impossible now. She'd probably never speak to him again.

Through the cries of indignation Hinata inhaled sharply when she picked out her sister's voice. Hanabi was standing in front of the lawyer now, her back to Hinata.

"You might want to recheck those papers," She was saying. "Oh, and see how I fit into it, as well, now that she's gone."

Hinata's eyes widened in furry. Hanabi _had_ known about everything. She had known, and she had planed on it.

Hinata thrust her way through the quarreling adults. She grabbed her sister's shoulder and spun her around. She held her hand high, preparing to wipe that smirk off Hanabi's face. She swung forward with all the force she could muster.

**Smack!**

Hanabi and everyone stared in horror as Hinata stepped back to the door, grabbing the handle.

"Hinata!" Her father said threateningly. "If you leave this room you will no longer be a part of this family."

Hinata hesitated before turning slowly.

Hiashi nodded smugly. "Now—"

"Thank you, father," Hinata cut him off meeting his surprised gaze with a glare. "For that encouragement." She thrust the door open and slammed it behind her.

In the complete shock of the members of the room was the quiet smacking of the lawyer. "Oh dear…"

Hinata leaned against the building when she reached the outside. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Her eyes flew open. She was free.

She was free!

She rushed into the parking lot and swung her leg over her bike. She didn't put her helmet on (even though she knew Sakura would kill her) and revved the engine. She sped down the streets, letting the wind fly through her hair. _I'm free!_ She laughed out loud at the thought.

She was much too distracted by her liberation to notice that she was driving alongside a red mustang. The blonde driver stared as she sped ahead of him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke pounded on the door again. There would be a dent soon, if Naruto didn't open up. "Naruto, open the door!"

There was no response. Sasuke angrily hit the door again. He didn't know how long he'd been standing in front of Naruto's bedroom, but he wasn't giving up yet.

"You're a _moron_!" Sasuke snarled. "What is your problem anyway?! You're the one that left _her_; you can't just go around moping all pathetic like! Grow UP!" Just as Sasuke was about to knock the door in it flung open.

"_I'm_ pathetic? _My_ problem?!" Naruto hollered back. "What's yours, huh? I don't see _you_ running to fix _your_ relationship!"

"Don't be stupid! You can't just—"

"I am NOT being stupid!" Naruto shoved Sasuke angrily. "This isn't about me, it's about her!"

"How is it about her?" Sasuke shoved him back. "All she did was love you! She risked everything she had to be with you! And what did you give her back, huh? What did you do for her, Naruto?"

"Dang it all, Sasuke, she had no right! She should have said she was promised to another man in the first place!" Naruto spat the words. "_If_ you can call the flea-bitten jerk a man."

Sasuke held up the newspaper he had. "Have you even seen this, Naruto? Have you even _looked_ at it?" On the front cover was a picture of Hinata, looking firmly at the camera, with the caption **Hyuuga heiress renounces title and position in the Hyuuga Company for unknown reasons. Some suspect it to be an outside influence. Continued pg 8. **"Did it ever occur to you that she might have done it for you? Did the thought even pass through your thick head?!"

Naruto growled at the insults and swatted the paper out of Sasuke's hand before he so much as looked at the picture. Sasuke looked down at the paper with unblinking eyes before he snapped. He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Idiot," Sasuke ground out between clenched teeth, staring him down with a heated glare.

Naruto chuckled callously. "Me? What about you? You've been in love with a girl for months and you didn't even know it."

Sasuke breathed hard through his nose. He already knew he was an idiot. He already knew how stupid he'd been. But no matter how much he hated himself at the moment he hated Naruto more, because if Naruto didn't make up with Hinata then Sasuke wouldn't be able to talk to Sakura. Sakura would always put others first before herself, no matter how much it killed her, that's just the way she was. Sometimes that part of her really irked Sasuke.

Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's distraction to jerk out of his grasp and turned away.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" Sasuke snapped.

"None of your business!" Naruto yelled back as he bounded down the stairs. He grabbed the handle of the front door and all but flew down the steps. The resounding slam shook the walls, echoing in Sasuke's ears as everything wrong with the world.

OOOOOOOO

Sakura looked solemnly down at the newspaper in front of her. She had picked it up yesterday to see if Hinata's story was in it (if it had been, it would have been the third day in a row that they were running the story) but she had been distracted by the pictures of Naruto and Sasuke on the front.

**Radio station 103.9 the Ninja, for the first time in three years, has lost one of its best DJs. Sasuke Uchiha, of Uchiha Barony in the East, resigned this morning, announcing that he would be working for Sound Network. **

**Shikamaru Nara, station manager at Konohagakure, had this to say: "Sasuke's a good guy. He knows what he's doing." **

**Does he? Fans of the Ninja duo have been gathering outside the station all day, demanding to see the stars but neither have been seen.**

**Sasuke Uchiha has signed with Sound Network and will be starting tomorrow, May 21****st ****and….**blah, blah, blah.

Sakura sighed in frustration and slid the article underneath the rest of the papers on her clipboard.

_Sasuke, what are you doing? _She thought in vain. Sound Network? Why would he even consider signing with them? He loved working for Konohagakure. And he was with Naruto, too!

Something had to have happened. Maybe he got into a fight with Naruto. Maybe the Hyuuga's laid him off. Maybe he just wanted to get away from everything. Maybe she'd done this to him.

Sakura cringed, squeezing her eyes shut. _Please say that's not why._ But she couldn't shake the feeling that it was. That was just like Sasuke. When he got angry he did the exact _opposite_ of everything you wanted him to do.

But no one was there to stop him. Naruto was still upset with him and Sasuke probably wouldn't let anyone else near him at the moment. Sakura ached to go but she could never find the courage to go looking for him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's head snapped up at the irritated voice of Tsunade. "Uh, yes?"

"Pay attention." Tsunade looked at her warningly before turning back to the patient.

Sakura tried to focus on what Tsunade was doing. After what Hinata had done a few days ago Sakura had felt motivated to follow her example. She wanted to get out of the house, to do something, anything. So she had called Shizune at the hospital to ask her when she should come in. Shizune ecstatically told her immediately would be best.

The work helped a lot. Tsunade worked with her directly and kept her busy as a dog. But every once in a while Sakura would have a second to herself and she'd get to thinking about Sasuke.

Like right now. _Again_. She looked up at Tsunade who was again calling her name.

"Yes, sorry?" Sakura shifted nervously under Tsunade's thoughtful look.

Tsunade sighed and smiled back down at the patient. "Get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow to check in again."

"Yes, ma'am." The patient said weakly as Tsunade gestured for Sakura to follow her out of the room.

"Sakura," Tsunade paused in the hallway and turned to her assistant. "Jiriya told me what's been going on between you kids."

Sakura blanched. "H-he did?"

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura, you're one of our most promising interns here. But at the present you're completely useless." Tsunade said bluntly.

Sakura winced and hung her head.

Tsunade patted her shoulder. "I want you to take the rest of the day off. And tomorrow too."

"What?" Sakura quickly shook her head, eyes wide. "No, really, I can pull it together, I don't need—" She didn't need more time to worry about everything she was already spending too much time worry about.

"Yes, you do." Tsunade smiled slightly. "Honestly, Sakura. Go home. Get some rest, talk to the 'others'," She wiggled her eyebrows at the mention, "And be back in my office, first thing day after tomorrow, refreshed, happy, and ready to work."

"But…"

"No buts!" Tsunade turned Sakura around by the shoulders.

Sakura slowly trudged down the hall, pausing to look back at Tsunade helplessly. Tsunade just waved her on. Tsunade was always compassionate but stone cold at the same time.

"Oh, uh, Sakura," Tsunade said as if just remembering. "Shizune paged me a second ago and said there's a boy at the front desk waiting for you." Tsunade chuckled to herself when Sakura perked up and hustled down the hall.

Sakura had to keep herself from running once Tsunade was out of sight. She rapped her foot impatiently in the elevator, threw her scrubs to the side in the locker room, and hurried down to the lobby.

Sakura's heart fell when she rounded the corner. She froze while looking at the boy twiddling his thumbs in a waiting chair. Shino wasn't exactly who she had been expecting.

Sakura reluctantly stepped into his line of view. Shino jumped out of his chair.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Sakura returned, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you off work?"

"Yes." Curse Tsunade.

"Do you," He shuffled nervously. "Do you mind if we take a walk?"

"…All right."

OOOOOOOO

They'd left the big city a while ago and had wandered into the suburbs now. The soft light of the late spring was low in the sky and the sounds of birds and children playing were abundant.

Sakura walked along Shino in silence. She filled up the quiet with rapid thoughts about everything they weren't saying. Just as she was about to go crazy Shino finally said something.

"Why did he quit?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Uchiha. Why'd he quit?" Shino wasn't wearing his sunglasses and he watched her with steady eyes.

Sakura looked down. "I don't really know what's going on. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Why not?"

"Wh…why _not_?" Sakura looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Why didn't you stay with him?"

Sakura stopped walking looking up at Shino with wide eyes. Was he really asking what she thought he was asking? "Because…because I have you. That's…that's why." The end of her sentence trailed off uncertainly.

Shino chuckled. He sat down on the curb, looking across at the kids playing across the street while their father sprayed them down with the hose while he was watering the lawn. Sakura watched him, wringing her hands together.

"But you don't want me, do you?" He didn't sound angry. It was as though he were just making idle conversation.

"Of-of course I do! I love…you." She wasn't even convincing herself.

"Do you now?" Shino asked amusedly.

Sakura sat down next to him, looking up at him defiantly. "Yes!" She groaned. "No…"

"I thought not."

"Shino, I didn't mean to…" Sakura searched for the right words. She felt awful. She'd prefer he was mad at her, rather than kindly stepping aside. "If I could take it back…"

"Would you?" Shino raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Sakura looked up at his calm face. _Would I?_ She asked herself. If she could _would_ she go back and decide differently? Would she turn from Sasuke? Would she erase forever everything they had together?

She bit her bottom lip to try and keep it from shaking. She hung her head, tears stinging her eyes. "No…" She said thickly.

"Right."

"I did love you." Sakura whispered. Little droplets of water fell to the pavement.

"I know." Shino replied quietly. "But you love him more."

Sakura blinked. She looked up at him, the tears forgotten on her face.

_Love him? _She felt strongly about him, yes, but love?

Sakura thought about it—about his smile, his laugh, his glare, his everything. She wanted to be with him. She never wanted to lose him. She loved Sasuke.

She was in love with Sasuke Uchiha!

And he had loved her.

And she totally blew it.

Sakura dropped her head on Shino's shoulder, the fresh tears falling fast. "Shino," She sobbed. "I'm such an _idiot_! I love him!"

Shino patted her back. "I know." He said, a sad smile on his face. "I know."

Sakura didn't know how long they sat on that curb while he let her cry herself out. But she was so thankful that he had been there. She didn't know why he had been there. She didn't deserve it.

"Shino, why are you so nice?" Sakura asked as they walked back to the hospital, her still sniffling.

"Hey, don't think too highly of me." Shino said. "It took me a long time to get to this whole 'understanding' stage. I had to go through jealousy, hate, and sorrow first."

Sakura looped her arm through his. "I'm glad you're so much smarter than the rest of us."

"Tsk. I'm not."

Sakura giggled. They were in the hospital parking lot now, standing in front of Sakura's car. "Thanks. For everything. Friends?"

Shino leaned forward swiftly, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked into her wide eyes. "Anything?" He asked, still hopeful.

Sakura thought briefly about it. No sparks, no fireworks, no tingling feeling—just an image of Sasuke flashing across her mind.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing."

He sighed. "Then friends."

Sakura smiled slightly before backing up to open her car door and slip in. "See ya."

"Bye." He held up a farewell hand as she started the car.

Just as Sakura was pulling out of the parking lot she looked in the rearview mirror. Shino was still standing there, watching all the time as she drove away from him forever.

OOOOOOOO

Sakura fidgeted in her bed. The moonlight was streaming through the window softly behind her, and her clock flashed 5:00 AM.

She couldn't sleep. Her eyes were exhausted from crying but she didn't feel tired.

Hinata was lying next to Sakura sound asleep. They had been sleeping in the same room lately so as to ebb the loneliness. Hinata had comforted Sakura when she had relayed the story and had tried to stay up with her as long as she could, but she didn't make it very far. Sakura didn't mind. She liked the quiet time to think.

Except that right now it was driving her crazy!

Sakura glared at her clock, threatening to throw it out of the window. For the first time in what felt like forever Sakura had turned on her alarm clock. No she could barely wait for the blaring voice of her blonde friend to come over the radio.

Maybe, just maybe, if she closed her eyes, just for a minute, it might help…yawn…just a little bit…

7:00 AM.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as Naruto-noise filled up the room. She yanked the plug from the wall, silencing it before Hinata woke up at the familiar voice.

Sakura flung back the covers and rushed down the stairs and out the door, leaving only a quickly scribbled note for her friend.

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto drummed his fingers on the table sardonically, staring at but not seeing the floor.

"All right, next up is Higher by the Denims! Stay tuned all you peeps!" Kankuro finished announcing the next song when it didn't look like Naruto was going to. "You ok, man?" He asked when they were off air.

"Yeah," Naruto said distractedly. "Fine."

Naruto had been DJ-ing with Kankuro since Sasuke left. It was weird not being at the station with Sasuke. But it was even weirder at home. Both of them were packing boxes because neither could stand being in the house when they weren't speaking to each other.

Naruto exhaled, running a hand through his hair. First the love of his life and now his best friend. What was seriously wrong about this picture? If it went on much longer he'd probably go crazy.

Naruto's fingers rapped faster against the table while ideas raced through his mind.

"Naruto, dude, seriously," Kankuro watched Naruto's rapidly shifting eyes. "You sure you're—"

"Shikamaru, call Temari!" Naruto interrupted, abruptly standing up. He dropped his headphones on the table and headed out the door, leaving a bewildered Kankuro behind.

He stepped into the sound room where Shikamaru, and Ino who was sitting next to him, were staring up at him.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru asked irritated.

"I have something I need to do." Naruto didn't pause as he briskly stepped into the lobby, rounding the corners as quickly as possible.

Just as he turned into the main entranceway he ran straight into a pink-headed girl coming the other way.

"Sakura! Where's Hinata—"

"—Where's Sasuke?"

They blinked at each other. Naruto grinned. She grinned back. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She laughed happily as he set her back on the ground.

"Is Hinata at home?" He asked breathlessly. "Can I go see her? You think she'd be ok with it?"

"Yeah, she's at home," Sakura replied talking just as fast and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It would be _wonderful_ if you went to go see her." Her smile dropped and she quickly went on. "What about Sasuke? Is he at Sound? Where is that?"

"It's downtown. You need directions?" He pulled a strip of paper out of nowhere and jotted down the address. He held it out to her. "About time." He said slyly.

Sakura flushed and snatched the piece of paper away. "Speak for yourself."

Naruto began to reach for the front door.

"Hold on a second," Sakura tugged on his sleeve. "Is Ino back there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

Naruto watched her for a second before he nodded in understanding.

"What?!"

Sakura and Naruto spun around at the sound of Ino's voice. Ino, who had followed Naruto to make sure he was all right, walked quickly toward them.

"No, don't be dumb! You don't have time to talk to me!" Ino put a hand on each of their shoulders and shoved them toward the entrance. "Go, go, go!"

"But, Ino," Sakura looked her uncomfortably. "Sasuke—"

"I know, I know," Ino waved her hand dismissively. "You're in love, blah, blah, blah. So get going already!"

Sakura's mouth hung open. "You aren't…mad?"

"Sakura," Ino smiled fondly down at her. "He's just a boy. The world's full of them. So, you keep this one." She winked. "But don't forget to thank me if it works out."

Sakura teared up again. "Ino!" She threw her arms around her friend's neck. "I love you!"

Ino chuckled. "Love ya, too, darling, but you really gotta get going."

"Ok." Sakura smiled at her and followed Naruto, who had been watching with interest, out the door. Ino waved her on quickly.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as they rushed toward the parking lot.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her wail.

"I have the _best_ friends!" Sakura sniffled, mentally thanking Ino. "I don't deserve any of them!"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure you do…as long as I'm included in that statement."

"Of course!"

Naruto and Sakura hesitated when they reached the parking lot. They turned to each other and quickly hugged the other tightly.

"Good luck!" Sakura said when they pulled away.

"You too!" Naruto called back.

They spun on their heels and headed to their respective cars, both pulling out at the same time. Naruto gave a nervous peace sign as he turned right and Sakura smiled waveringly as she turned left.

OOOOOOOO

Ino sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. Shikamaru glanced at her from his seat next to the control panel.

"If it counts," Shikamaru said to her. "I think you did the right thing."

"Yeah," Ino said softly. "It was harder than I originally thought. But Sasuke needed her and she wanted him. I just wanted to help, I guess…" A lone tear was quickly wiped away.

Shikamaru watched her blankly, not really sure what to say to a heartbroken girl. "Don't worry about it, Ino."

Ino glanced up at him.

He smiled at her slightly. "You're a beautiful girl. You'll have someone else in no time."

Ino stared at him as he went back to his work, communicating with Kankuro through the glass.

She cocked her head to the side. Had Shikamaru always looked that cool? Maybe she had just never noticed before right now. He was always so nice to her, even if it seemed like he was being a total butt head. She might not have to go very far to find that 'someone else'.

"Shikamaru—" Ino began.

"Hey, Shika!" Temari drowned out Ino completely as she entered loudly into the room.

Shikamaru immediately stood. "You got here fast."

"Well, you did say it was urgent," Temari smiled up at him.

Ino looked up at them with wide eyes while they chatted pleasantly to each other. A little _too_ pleasantly.

Temari blinked when she caught Ino's look. She smirked smugly and shimmied closer to Shikamaru, who didn't seem to mind.

Ino glared at her. _Oh, it's so on, Suna._

OOOOOOOOO

Naruto stood on Hinata and Sakura's front porch. He stared at the door, not sure whether he should knock or ring the doorbell or just walk in.

He groaned at his own stupidity before he hurriedly rapped his knuckles on the door. He inhaled sharply when the door easily swung open at his touch. He worriedly stepped into the house. They never left the door unlocked. He checked the shoes by the front door before leaving his own and apprehensively walking down the hallway.

He froze when he passed the kitchen and quickly backtracked.

Hinata was sitting at the table, directly across from the doorway. Her eyes were closed and there was a teacup held gently in her hand. At the seat right in front of Naruto was a cup of tea, waiting for him.

Naruto blinked, his heart pounding. Had she been expecting him? Sakura must have called her. (She didn't want Hinata to faint when Naruto suddenly showed up on their front doorstep.)

Naruto shifted uneasily from foot to foot. She still hadn't opened her eyes. Well, if he were her he wouldn't want to look at his face either.

But she was barely moving. Had she fallen asleep? He didn't want to disturb her. Maybe he'd just come back later. Yeah, that was a good idea…

"Come in," Hinata said softly, just as Naruto was turning back to the front door.

Naruto tried to keep himself from panicking as he grudgingly pulled out the chair and sat down. He watched the steam circle his cup but he didn't dare look up at Hinata.

"How have you been?" Hinata asked, her eyes still closed as she lifted her cup to her mouth.

Naruto wanted to punch himself in the gut at the simple question. After everything he'd done to her, she still acted humane around him.

He wished she were mad. It would be so much easier to deal with if she were mad. But he hated himself when he sat across from this sweet little angel.

Naruto chewed his cheek. "Awful."

Finally Hinata opened her eyes. Naruto wanted to bury himself alive at the concerned look she gave him. "Awful?"

"Graah!" Naruto growled frustrated, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Yes, awful." He said quietly. "Hinata, everything I said, everything I did…I didn't really get it at the time…I mean…and with Kiba there…" He wasn't making any sense, even to himself. He didn't have half a clue as to how to apologize for the horrid way he had behaved. He removed his hands and looked at her sadly. "You probably hate me now."

"Hate you?" Hinata sounded surprised and upset. She looked down at her cup and said quietly. "I could never hate you."

Naruto lunged from his chair. He circled the table and sat on the edge of the chair next to her. "Why?" He asked urgently. "After the way I acted, Hinata, you should!"

She smiled sorrowfully. "But I don't."

The fear and hate receded and it left Naruto feeling light headed and slightly nauseous form the sudden change in emotion. At the same time, though, hope flitted through. "I…I still…" _I love you._

"I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped and frowned.

"It was my fault it happened. I thought that I could just handle the problem by myself and then you wouldn't have to worry about it." She started to blink faster. "I guess I was wrong…"

Naruto took the cup out of her shaking hands and set it on the table. He took her hands in both of his and turned her to face him. He looked directly into her eyes. "I don't want you to ever, _ever_, have to worry about anything by yourself."

She hiccupped once before her eyes flitted shut again. Naruto only waited a millisecond before he let himself take her lips, but it was definitely _not_ for the last time.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke grunted as Karin flopped down on his lap. He turned away from her when she draped an arm around his neck.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetie," She chuckled. "I didn't take you as the shy type."

Sasuke inwardly scowled. Shy? Yeah right. Repulsed by the smell of her cigarette? Yes, that he was.

Sasuke's new co-host for Sound Network was not exactly the brightest or most ideal partner anyone had ever had. Actually, this whole half formed idea to join Sound in the first place was not the brightest or most ideal _he_ had ever had.

"So, _Sasuke_, you want to go with me and the rest of the boys to get a drink after work?" Karin cooed, jerking her head in the direction of the DJs on the other side of the glass window.

Sasuke's nose crinkled. _I'd rather chop my arm off._ And he was very fond of his arm so that was saying something. "Hn."

"A man of few words, eh? That's all right, makes it more interesting."

Sasuke had only been working here a total of…he checked his watch…forty-five minutes and he was already contemplating the idea of begging Shikamaru for his job back. Though he had no doubt that Shikamaru would give it to him.

Ugh, except for Naruto. Technically, it hadn't _really_ been Naruto's fault that he'd left, but the thought of his blonde buddy made Sasuke want to punch something. Well, maybe it wasn't Naruto—it seemed that the entire atmosphere of the Sound Network station made him want to punch something.

Which wasn't really a good thing for Karin who would _not_ get off his lap.

"C'mon, Uchiha, baby, it'll do you good," Karin played with a strand of his hair.

"I'm sure it won't," Sasuke swiftly stood, forcing Karin to catch her footing before she fell to the ground.

She snorted. "Fine." She took a chair on the other side of the sound booth instead, listening to the comments of the other workers and crossing her arms across her barebelly.

Sasuke was glad he wasn't on the air at the moment or he might just say something really stupid that would guarantee he get fired right away…on second thought, that sounded like a good idea.

The buzzer sounded and the DJs on the other side left the soundproof room.

"Ok, everyone shut up," Kabuto snapped. "Orichimaru's got something to say."

"I assume everyone's seen the media outside?" Orichimaru said in his sly voice. "Sasuke's little dispatch here has boosted our ratings by nearly a hundred fold. Already we have finances and donations pouring in. By the statistics up at HQ, by this afternoon nearly half the country will be listening to our station…"

Sasuke lost track of the conversation. Somewhere in between Karin's cigarette smoke gathering at the top of the room, Orichimaru's smirk and oily hair, and the little spider he was watching scurry back and forth on the wall, Sasuke decided he needed some fresh air.

"Suigetsu and Jugo," Orichimaru said to the two. "From now on, doesn't matter what session, I want Sasuke in it. Sasuke, your new working hours are…Sasuke?" Orichimaru scowled and looked around the room. Everyone else followed his lead. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked Karin (who was sitting beside the door) angrily.

Karin shrugged and shook her head. Orichimaru rolled his eyes.

Outside, Sasuke walked briskly across the field behind the station. He didn't want to go out front because there were at least a hundred reports with cameras out there just waiting for him to show his face.

He walked across the half-buried cobblestones, wincing at the grass and weeds that looked like they had never been mowed before. He headed toward a small duck pond that was sheltered by a six-foot concrete wall.

Sasuke passed through the thin opening in the wall and stood in front of the scum-covered pond. There were only two ducks on it, and neither looked very happy. Sasuke thought that tomorrow he might bring them some bread or something. Poor ducks.

"It's kind of sad, don't you think?"

Sasuke stiffened at the voice. He knew that voice. His head whipped around.

Sitting on a bench right next to the opening was Sakura. She was looking at the very same ducks with a sympathetic smile. "I bet Orichimaru forgot they were out here completely."

Sasuke didn't respond. Sakura was here. Sakura was at Sound. Sakura was sitting less than ten feet away. Sakura was talking to him.

Why?

"You'll get a disease sitting on that dirty bench." Sasuke just about turned around and drowned himself in the pond. Was that all he could say? Man, he was an idiot.

Sakura just chuckled. "I think I'll risk it. Wanna sit by me?"

He looked at the moldy wood. "I think I'll break it if I do."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Sit."

Horrified, Sasuke found himself walking over to her. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting and sat next to her. He didn't look at her, but stared out at the pond.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked her as casually as he could.

She shrugged. "It's better than trying to shove my way through the mob out front. I figured I'd just wait for you to get off of work."

He turned to her. "You were going to wait out here for the next eight hours?" Thank goodness he came out here when he did.

"Maybe." Sakura smiled slightly, watching the ducks search for food in vain. "You sure like causing riots, don't you? You put everyone in Japan in an uproar. Everyone is talking about you. It's kind of freaking me out actually." Sasuke smirked. "Even Shino was asking about you."

Sasuke's face fell. "Aa." He tried to control the sudden urge to hunt down bug man and throw him off a cliff. "How is he?" He ground out.

"He's good, I guess. As good as you can be when you lose your girlfriend."

Sasuke turned to her again, suddenly sitting up a bit straighter. "You broke up with him?"

"Well, actually, I guess he broke up with me." Sakura giggled sadly.

"I'm sorry." But Sasuke said it way to cheerfully for Sakura to believe it. "Are you sad about it?" He watched her closely for an answer.

She looked up at the clouds, contemplating that. "I'm sad I hurt him. But I couldn't stay with him anymore."

Sasuke barely dared to hope. "You'll find the right one eventually." _Someone better than bug man, too. Maybe like me._

"I'm just worried that I already scared the right one away." She cocked her head and looked at him shyly. _Boo?_

Sasuke's chest just about burst with that icky-bubbly feeling he had come to crave. He refrained from jumping off the bench and running to tell the media that Sakura Haruno thought that he was the 'right one'.

_No chance there. _Sasuke, for the first time in nearly a week, smiled. "Glad you see things my way." He said, but his gooey look said otherwise.

She smiled back, rolling her eyes. "Don't get a fat head, Uchiha. It'll explode."

Sasuke chuckled, pulling his hand out of his pocket and taking hers gently. "It won't be that easy—us being together," He said softly.

"We'll probably get in fights all the time." She agreed.

"And you'll clean the house to punish me."

Sakura snickered. "Then you'll talk about me on the radio to get back."

"I'll talk about you on the radio even when I'm not mad at you." He assured her.

"Only if you quit disguising yourself when we're out in public so everyone will know we're together."

"On one condition…"

She blinked. "What's that?"

He grinned. "You have to change out of those pajamas first."

She blushed. "Hey, I was in a hurry to get here, ok?"

He chuckled, pulling her closer. _You don't have to make excuses to me._

_Good, because I'd win anyway. _Her eyelids fluttered.

He could feel her heart beating through her wrist as he bent down. _You wish…_

This time, when they kissed, he wasn't worried about losing her to someone else. All he had to do was focus on what was right in front of him.

**Bzzt.**

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as Sakura pulled away. Why was it that the phone rang every time they seemed to be in the middle of something important?

Sasuke planned on simply ignoring the call but Sakura had already pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"It's Naruto!" She chirped. Sasuke blanched. What was it that Naruto wanted? Sakura hit the speaker button and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, dude, I…Is that Sakura?" Naruto sounded amused.

Sakura smiled and glanced at Sasuke. "Yes."

Naruto laughed. "Right on! Anyway, Sasuke, ya there?"

Sasuke blinked. Huh, Naruto didn't sound angry. What was up? "Yeah, I'm here."

"Great! Um, so, I wanted to know if…you still had that ring?" Naruto sounded flustered and there was a faint giggle in the background from a female source.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he looked at Sakura who nodded enthusiastically. "We'll bring it by."

"All right, thanks man!"

Sakura and Sasuke laughed as their friend hung up excitedly. Sakura stood up, stretching her arms excitedly. "Yay! I'm so happy for them! I'm so happy for everyone!" She turned, beaming down at him. "Come on, let's go see them! Oh, and on the way, let's talk to Shikamaru about your job too. This place is gross." She crinkled her nose at their surroundings and walked toward the opening.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second," Sasuke caught her wrist, swinging her back into his arms. "That's all I get?"

She blinked in confusion before smiling coyly. "You have to earn it."

"Heck. No." Sasuke chuckled. _I think _you_ owe _me_._

_Says who?_ She stuck her tongue between her lips playfully.

_Says me._

_You're lucky I'm in a good mood. _She joked, bringing herself on tiptoe.

_Yeah, yeah. _He met her lips eagerly. This time they didn't pull away for a long time, not even flinching away when Naruto called again, demanding where they were with _his_ Hinata's ring.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh…I think I'm done. Am I? I don't even know. It all just seems like a blur…A very long and happy blur…sniff…Now I think I'm going to go mourn…Please, hic, review! (Bursts into tears) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Mwahaha! I tricked you! No, this is **not** a second chapter/epilogue! It's even better! I felt that, since the story is music-ish-ly related, I should add a play list! Here are some songs that I thought related to characters or to the story line or I just liked. You can find all of these on YouTube or iTunes or whatever. It's a great list!

Music Play List

All couples: Every Time We Touch—Cascada

Sakura: Revolution—by the Veronicas

Sasuke: What About Now—by Daughtry

Sasuke & Sakura: Listen To Your Heart—by DHT (original) or Cascada (remix)

Naruto: I'm Yours—by Jason Mraz

Hinata: Things I'll Never Say—by Avril Laveign

Naruto & Hinata: Love song—by Taylor Swift

Ino: Superstar—by Toy Box

Kiba: Almost Had You—by Bowling for Soup

Shino: Out Of My League—by Stephen Speaks

Tenten: Just The Way I Am—by Skye Sweetnam

Tenten & Neji: Heaven—by DJ Sammy

Kakashi: I'm Bringing Sexy Back—by virtually anyone

Temari: Tangled Up In Me—Sky Sweetnam

Temari & Shikamaru & Ino (I'm a ShikaTem fan!): Girlfriend—by Avril Laveign

Me (You're beloved authoress): She's Just Oblivious (Sharada)—by Skye Sweetnam

Other songs that I just like (and work with the story):

Accidentally In Love—by Counting Crows

Pretty Girl (It's the way)—by Sugarcult

Roses Are Red—by Aqua

How You Remind Me—by Nickelback

Loves Me Not—by t.A.T.u.

Secret—by the Veronicas

Hot 'N Cold—by Katy Perry

Butterfly—Who knows? DDR?

Bad Boy—by Cascada

Must've Done Something Right—by Reliant K

Truly, Madly, Deeply (remix)—by Cascada

Fly On The Wings Of Love—by XTM

Before It's Too Late—by Goo Goo Dolls

She's The Blade—by Sugarcult

Change Your Mind—by Sister Hazel

I'm In Love With A Girl—by Gevin Degraw

In The Name Of Love—by U2

Time And Time again—Counting Crows

One Last Breathe—by Creed

Everywhere—by Michele Branch

Our Time Now—by Plain White Ts

Crazy For You—by 'N Sync

Stick Wit U—by the Pussycat Dolls

What I Like About You—by Lillix

Ever Fallen In Love—by Pete Yorn

The Voice Inside My Head—by Hellogoodbye

Already Won Me Over—by Alanis Morissette

Misery Business—by Paramore

Crush—by David Archeletta

The Way I Am—by Ingrid Michaelson


End file.
